You are the light within my darkness
by Katarita
Summary: This is the translation of "Eres la luz dentro de mi oscuridad" Puss works in the Royal Guard of the Palace in the kingdom where he lives where, in that place live five princesses who together his partner have to protect and care for. But he was only interested in one, Dulcinea. That was what he believed until in his way he crosses with a certain thief that complicated things
1. The first meeting

**Hi there ! :D**

 **This fic occurred to me out of nowhere, I honestly would not do it because I lacked content and even wrote a draft just in case.**

 **When the series of The Adventures of Puss in Boots came out ... the ideas came to me to develop the story thanks to the character that comes out there, Dulcinea. I know she's not bad but I didn't like her because I knew Puss would like her xD.**

 **This fic** **aren't related to"Interlude" and "The Search" (that soon I will translate both)**

 **I hope you enjoy it and forgive me if I have errors in this translation, I tried to do the best I could.**

* * *

Chapter I

Puss was doing the round in the afternoon at the palace. The King was on business trip and a squadron remained in place to look after five daughters who had his King.

He belonged to the Royal Guard, is practically belonged in the elite, was the top-rated and had well considered especially his boss. His life was also quiet, affluent, had benefits belong to that guard but not this was a good candidate for one of those princesses who could not take her head, she was Dulcinea, a beautiful white cat with big blue eyes, she walking was like a dancer and also had a charm that made him distracted from time to time...

Unfortunately he could not offer her anything despite having a good job, he had no power, no influence, neither hectares of land, or good bloodline, name ... nothing that looked rich families.

Not for this he avoided seeing her, Dulcinea had no idea about his feelings but always looked for him and spent time with him. In fact now he met her coming out of their daily classes.

\- Good afternoon Miss Dulcinea! - He greeted bowing and she paid little attention.

\- Oh, good afternoon - she replied.

\- How were the classes? - he asked.

\- Well, normal I guess - she answered - You know ... I need to ask you a favor, I know you will – she added very sure of herself.

\- Tell me – Puss said.

\- I heard lightly a plan that has my father thanks to one of my sisters ... I need you to find out what it's all about- she told.

He never denied her a favor.

\- Of course, just have news I'll let you know - he said - Need anything else?

\- No nothing, I must go - she said going away quickly from there.

The other thing that happened is that always she asked him favors or sent him to do something, anyways, she was looking for him for her convenience but he cared little, one because he loved her and two because it was his job to obey any request from her. Puss did not notice that Dulcinea was taking advantage of him.

This didn't mean that he fell asleep on his laurels, since every time he had a free day he went out with his workmates and always ended up dating other girls in the bars, it was his way of relaxing, he is single and certain way he is free.

* * *

\- Uf those princesses stuff me - said his best friend Joey, a golden cat - I mean, I know it's our duty but sometimes I feel despised by them and we are part of the Royal Guard, I do not want to imagine the poor servants.

\- Yes, that's true, but what's more, we have to put up whit it and is a good pay. Besides, it is not long before they are old enough to marry and leave - said another colleague.

\- What is all that? - Puss asked interested.

\- One of them will stay in this palace, I don't know what are the conditions will be and who will be chosen, according to what our King said he is planning something to be fair to all - he explained.

Wow, that had been easy to know about that and would report Dulcinea later.

\- Although the rest will not be left behind, the King has palace smaller than this one. Something will do to make one of them stay with the biggest "prize" - he added.

\- What nonsense that will make more rivalries among them - Joey said.

\- That's true, but you know how they are with that to maintaining good blood line - Puss said a little sad his chance to declare Dulcinea were null

\- That concerns us little - said his partner - Ah, tomorrow we have a meeting in the morning.

\- I've got a night watch today, I don't know how I'll wake up tomorrow - Puss complained.

\- Don't worry, I'll be your alarm - said Joey in evil tone.

\- No thanks, your ways to wake people ... are exaggerated - said the orange cat, once he woke him up with a bucket of cold water, it was not pleasant ... - Well I have to go, bye.

His friends said goodbye to him and Puss went straight to the palace to begin his guard.

* * *

How bad this whole thing about royalty, he was disheartened because he had no chance or anything, with all those silly laws and rules they had. Not to mention that he didn't know if Dulcinea had feelings for him, it was another point he had to consider...

The positive part of doing night guards is that they were quiet, nothing was happening and being all sleeping was better still, no one would bother you, just was going to wander through different floors of the palace. At that moment he was passing through the corridors of the princess' rooms and every time he passed through Dulcinea's room he became nervous...

\- Pss- He felt himself being called behind him. He turned, it was neither more nor less than Dulcinea.

\- Good evening - He said..

\- Yes ... Hello - she said - How did it go?

In short, some of you will stay with this palace, the rest will decide that other palaces will stay, your father plans something about how to choose who will stay here - he said

\- Great ...- she complained - Anything else?

\- Nothing else, I found out the most, I have not had much free time - He replied.

Suddenly she kissed him on the cheek - I hope to have more information later - She hinted.

\- Of course ... as ordered - he said a little stunned.

\- Good, I know that it will - Dulcinea said – Go back to work - She ordered.

In silence he bowed and continued his guard. Dulcinea returned to her room, closed the door cautiously and smiled. She only used Puss, she was not afraid to manipulate him to get what she wanted and so he didn't "get bored" sometimes flirted him.

* * *

In the morning Puss woke up very sleepy, he was tired and going to the meeting didn't help much. The meeting consisted that same morning would have to escort the whole royal family to another citadel where they had a party.

That was where he was now, arranging everything to go, royalty had that bad habit of warning everything so above, couldn't even take a nap before leaving. His friend Joey was not fit either, he went party last night.

The servants were preparing the last details of the carriages, there were four, the first was the King plus his advisers and bodyguards, the second were the princesses, the third were servants close to them who cared about the welfare and needs, the fourth carriage went what were the gifts and the feast that they would bring.

As for the Royal Guards, they were not allowed to go on horses or in a carriage; they had to walk to the sides and at the end of the row of carriages that by the way was the place that took Puss and Joey.

\- I hate long journeys, especially when I have a hangover from those - Joey complained.

\- At least you were able to get some sleep and have a good time, you didn't have to do the night round - Puss said, overwhelmed.

\- It's almost the same, in the end we're both in no condition, I can hardly sleep like a bear - said his friend.

\- We should go out at night and know the place ... you know what I mean - said the orange cat, he wanted to distract and surely this ceremony is to introduce the princesses to potential candidates, he didn't want to see that.

\- Yes, it's true ... Let's hope we can take a nap at least - said the golden cat -Our duty at this moment is that we arrive safely there; it is very likely that some of us will be released.

Suddenly one of the horses that pulled the first carriage frightened the rest and frightened the second after a thick smoke leaving a real mess between the horses and the cries of princesses and servants.

Between the dust Puss saw a group of felines that separated by zones, he saw a completely dark figure, he could not see the face because he wore a mask, he could catch a glimpse of a pair of blue eyes and wore a cape, and went to The last cart where the food was.

He ran to be able to stop his intentions but the unknown figure realized his presence and made a maneuver to stay face to face. They maintained a short fight because it disarmed to Puss in two times, he tied the hands to him and continued triumphant with its management.

He felt totally humiliated.

* * *

The figure hurried to the trees to climb it, other guards were following the trail. To hurry the step she climbed to the top of the trees, took a couple of fruits and with a somersault down the branches where she attacked them throwing the fruits. With this she gained time to continue to flee.

She ran a long time until she found a tree that had a hole in the trunk, she hid there to rest a little. She removed her hood with her mask. She is Kitty a dark-haired cat with a white spot on her chest and her eyes were blue.

She was breathing heavily and she sighed in relief because they were no longer following her, checking her loot, enough to feed her group. She smiled, it was worth all the work they put together and it was also simple, I hoped the rest of the team did just as well.

Kitty belonged to the most marginalized part of the kingdom only for a reason, to have the black fur. They only allowed people to plebeian; that it was the "middle" area that you only had two colors in their fur while it was not black and if they had three colors it was a safe requirement to send them to that area, for them these differences was a kind of race degeneration and was considered of the "worst class". And for the "higher" class it was allowed to have only one color, as for example; Golden, orange, white and gray. All this to maintain a good line between them and the most stupid thing is that they said that black only brought misfortune.

She didn't understand that thought and discrimination ... she was very angry about all this injustice, for this reason much of their peers went hungry and hopefully sold food to their sector even charged more expensive. There was no safety, health ... nothing, everything was very precarious.

For this reason she began to steal the rich, she could not allow that to happen less if she saw families and small suffering and passing needs.

As time passed, her group of robberies grew and divided their tasks to get more loot and then spread this among the people.

Kitty came home, sharing a room with her best friend Claire. They were alike; she had black and white spots with blue eyes. Her friend helped a small orphanage with the little health knowledge she had and with Kitty's help they could support them with food.

\- How did it go? - asked her friend, the black cat gave some of the loot.

\- Very well, it was easy to plunder - she replied with a smile.

Claire had a sad past. Although hard to believe, she belonged to an influential family from another kingdom. For them her friend had come out "defective" for her spots, not like her brothers who came out of a single color. They always kept her hidden from activities, left her at home, and even denied her as a daughter by making her pass as the daughter of one of the maids. When she escaped from the room on several occasions they had to invent something. In danger of the dignity of the family, one day they traveled to this kingdom, they left her ... she was just a child and they saw that she was lost sent to the lowest part because of the "requirements" she had, there was like the Responsible for the orphanage adopted her and taught her everything she knew. Claire was always grateful to her for this reason supported her with the place that saw her grow and overcome that pain.

It is there that he met Kitty who also had a not very pleasant story.

The thief lived with her parents in that area of the kingdom, they were happy in spite of everything. Until one day the guards sacked the whole neighborhood who accused everyone of things they didn't do, they took all the adults just left the little ones in that group was Kitty, even she got the worst part ... she tried to help her parents but the guards stopped her and punished her leaving her without claws ..

They never knew what happened to them...

That's how she came to the orphanage, she was always a fighter and despite not having claws, she managed to learn how to fight differently, as a little girl she promised that when she was older she would help anyone who needed her.

\- I heard they're plotting to steal a larder - she said -Will not it be very dangerous? They will be attentive after this, will not they?- Claire asked.

\- We'll wait for them to lower their guard, maybe we'll attack in a week - Kitty said.

\- Be careful, please ... - she said, still worried, she was afraid of these people, they would not have mercy if they were caught. There were two possibilities, either they would kill them or send them to jail where conditions were worse than there ... if you were not strong you sure died...

\- We'll have it - The black cat assured her - There's also a very risky plan ... but it would be worth it. It's about escaping this stupid kingdom and going to a village where there is no discrimination, there is a better life - said Kitty - It's difficult to get out but we're organizing how to do it, it will take a little time.

\- It would be good to leave this damn place - Claire said.

\- Yes, besides we're a big group so we have more detail to look at - she said.

\- And Noah and Carlos? - asked her friend for them, they were close friends and they worked on the action and planning of the thefts.

\- They're not here, they're out collecting information in villages and looking for help with this - Kitty replied. They could leave the kingdom without being caught, it was a great advantage.

\- It will be a long way - Claire said - There are many factors to take into account.

\- Yes - agreed the female cat -As long as we keep surviving and continue to help the orphanage - she added, and her friend nodded.

* * *

\- How did they get assaulted?! You are incompetent! - His boss scolded them.

\- Sir, in our defense, some of us didn't rest because they had a night watch, and they overcame us in number, we didn't have much to defend ourselves with - one of them said.

\- I don't care what the fuck happened - he said angrily.

Puss, on the other hand, cared little for the argument; it would be obvious that they wouldn't find the reason more if he was furious with them.

It was midday so he took advantage of going to rest for a while to be able to go out with Joey, fortunately they agreed that it would give them the night off but they would have to go to the party to watch for a while until they were relieved and able to leave.

He lay down on the bed and thought about the last fight. He was impressed by the agility of the opponent and the speed of disarming him. He felt very new ...

The exhaustion reached him suddenly and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

The orange cat was next to his companions in the main room where the party was, they were divided so they each covered a sector.

Puss couldn't stop looking at Dulcinea, she looked lovely in her lilac dress and she was sharing with some friends of hers.

And what could he do? Nothing ... I would never live up to it.

To make matters worse, she was approached by some "pretenders" and she corresponded the flirtations. He was very jealous and hurt ...

It was a good thing that at night he went out with Joey, he was distracted a lot, there were pretty ladies hanging around him who filled with flirtations and compliments. He did everything that night.

* * *

A week passed and Kitty with her group they were arranging the last details for the theft to the warehouse. Most important of all is that once they took things out they had to hide them at different points in the sector.

In order not to risk anything they divided the heist into three groups, the first part was: a group would rob the storehouse and distract the guards, the second group in which Kitty belonged would go to get things, run and hide them in the points they agreed So that the third group went to look for them. With this they hoped not to risk anyone with so many goals to follow.

She put on her cloak, was ready for the heist.

Her friend wished her luck, said goodbye and left the shelter. Kitty had to go through several obstacles. Getting into the highest part of the kingdom was complicated. For example there were guards at all entrances. To avoid them they had to go through a tunnel that goes directly to that area, this was in a tavern. Once you passed you should hide right away.

The female cat passed that way and she hid on a balcony waiting for the signal.

* * *

Puss was surprised to hear the alarm; he took his things quickly and went to the emergency. As he approached he discovered that they were stealing the storehouse, there were some of his partners and other guards who belonged to another squad.

There was a lot of smoke again, but he didn't stay there, he ran through the crowd and could see a black cloak escaping from there.  
He began to follow him without hesitation, they ran through several corridors and as they walked away the places became more uninhabited.

This could not continue like this, he lined up in a way so that he could throw the sword, hitting him in the layer that was hooked to the wall. The problem was that he could not stop in time to stumble with the stranger. This caused the cloth to rip and roll for several meters.

The first thing he saw to look up was a pair of blue eyes, to his surprise it was a female black cat. They didn't move any muscle.

Their looks were serious…there was confusion of how to react to this; also was the intentions of wanting to fight but at the same time to do nothing. A very strange moment.

Kitty was the one who moved first, she rolled and jumped back to reach the loot that had fallen, she was ready to escape.

But Puss wasn't going to let her go so easily, he quickly pulled the sword from the wall and they began to fight. All that was heard was the sound of the sword and the blade. On several occasions the orange cat almost disarmed her but she moved very agile, this didn't let him achieve it.

There he realized, he recognized the way to execute the movements of her ... she had been the one who had participated in the assault of the carriages. This was reason enough to continue fighting and make her pay for her crimes.

It was a long struggle but Kitty finally got away with it. She escaped quickly from there.

Again, the same thing had happened to her. How could she escape? He hoped his partners wouldn't know about it or the jokes would be colossal...

He chose to leave and help out somewhere else. When he arrived at the affected place he discovered that his partners had been in the same situation, they couldn't capture any thief.

* * *

\- We did not deserve that scolding - said one of Puss's workmates, pissed off.

\- It is unfair! It is an area that doesn't correspond to us and blame us! - Joey demanded.

\- That is the problem my friend, they'll always look for a guilty- said Puss.

\- Yes, but we belong to the Royal Guard, they don't have to involve us - added another.

\- More than that - the golden cat said annoyed -They abuse certain things, as you say, we belong to another area, but they wouldn't recognize that their squadron failed, so we all scolded.

\- It's true ...- agreed the other partner - Anyway, I'm going to rest. I'm very tired -He said good-bye and left. The two friends were alone in that place.

\- Is something bothering you? You're distracted -Joey said, surprising Puss.

\- It's just that I almost caught one of the criminals, he almost did not escape - he lied.

\- Yes, sure- he said, not believing anything. Puss, I'm telling you as a friend ... I've noticed your attraction to Princess Dulcinea. And do not deny it - he warned when he was going to interrupt him - It isn't healthy for you, she hasn't good intentions with you.

\- What do you know -he answered, annoyingly.

\- Because I've seen how she treats you, she usually addresses you only when she wants something -Joey said - If it were the case the King wouldn't allow it.

\- I know, I don't need you to remind me - said Puss.

\- That's why I tell you ... Be careful or you will be much harmed, those people aren't good- his friend continued.

He was right about that. But the truth is that something else he had thoughtful. It was that female cat ... that eyes ... so blue ... they were similar to those of Dulcinea, but these were deeper ... and her face ... so enigmatic.

He didn't know why he was thinking about her, he couldn't get her out of his head, something she had ... as if he knew her ...

But that was wrong, it was not right.

* * *

 **Thank you very much for reading, I hope you liked it, if so I appreciate your reviews**

 **Goodbye :D**

 **PS: Soon I will update "Interlude"**


	2. An inevitable attraction

**Hi everyone! Here the second chapter of this fic.  
**

 **Enjoy it**

 **PD: Remember about the translation, this isn't the best xD**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: An inevitable attraction.**

\- I'm glad everything went well! - Claire said giving her a hug.

\- Best of all, we have provisions for the little ones for several weeks - Kitty said.

\- No one was hurt? - She asked worriedly.

\- Just a few scratches nothing serious, they didn't capture anyone that is the most important - she replied.

-How good! - Said her friend happy - I'm sorry to say this ... but there is bad news.

-What happened? - asked the black cat in fear.

-The kingdom requires more space ... for that they'll make a kind of cleaning, demolish I don't know what part of here but they'll build something. It's going to make matters worse here - she said annoyed.

\- Do you know when? - Kitty asked, just as angry.

\- I don't know, but we want to make a protest - she replied.

\- It's something ... but worse is nothing. Although the best option is to leave as soon as possible from here, we can't continue to endure more abuses and less need.

\- It's true, I'll try to get in touch with Noah and Carlos to hurry up the plans - Claire said.

She nodded and they both went to call a meeting.

* * *

Several days passed, after that wake-up call at the barracks, the work environment had become denser, everyone was on alert all the time, the rounds increased as they thought that the "fringe" would come to rob the palace.

\- Puss - Dulcinea called as she found him in the hallway.

\- What do you need? - He asked.

\- I want to talk some business with you - she said.

\- What would it be? - He asked again.

\- Well - she drawled - I've heard, you're acting bad out there.

Ah? What was it all about? Since when was she so interested in what he did in his spare time?

He was surprised by what he had just heard.

-What several friends of mine belonging to the nobility have seen you with many ... women ... - she said wanting to say something else but did not want to be vulgar.

\- And ... What's this? - he asked puzzled.

\- That I had you on a pedestal - he said jokingly. - I was considering you something.

Great…

\- Could you behave better? - She asked in a sweet voice. - For me?

Puss didn't know what to answer, he had never seen her that way and he would like to know why that change was so ... unforeseen. He didn't want to be so obvious and at the same time not be so hard. She shouldn't care what he did or did not do, Puss loved her and everything, but what security did that give him? Nothing assured him.

\- If you wish, I will - he replied.

\- Oh good - she said and kissed his cheek. -I must go, we'll talk later.

Puss remained static, hopefully reacting to touching his cheek.

* * *

Kitty was walking with her friend to go to the protest, they were heading to the restricted area and they were shouting, fighting to stop them from passing them again.

At first everything was quiet but as they pressed things they became ugly. Threats began, calling the Royal Guard and not afraid to imprison them all.

This was how the rebellion was set, everyone was fighting, throwing an object, others ran.

With so many shoving Kitty lost sight of her friend, she left as she could of the place to be able to look for it. Waiting she was ok.

Suddenly she felt a heavy blow on the shoulder, complaining of the pain by rubbing the area. She looked back to see who it had been, was one of those weakened guards and kicked back the favor.

As she advanced, Kitty helped as many of her acquaintances as she could, who were in trouble, as well as they didn't have the weapons to defend themselves like her or didn't have the same fighting abilities.

* * *

Claire was complicated, saved a little boy who lost sight of his mother and the guards were going to capture him. The problem is that they managed to hurt the bicolor cat in her leg, she ran very hard and was bleeding a lot, worst of all three guards was chasing her.

She tried to hide between the bustles behind some objects but it was impossible, they managed to catch her all the time.

Claire was considering surrendering, since she didn't have many options ...

But what happened next, made her cold and could not find the reason for what he did.

Was a Royal Guard! Claire knew it by the cloak that he was wearing, it was very fancy and had the colors of the kingdom the uniform they wore. A cat of golden color that perfectly matched with his eyes and his fur who disarmed the other guards and defended her...

-Why did you do that? Claire asked with dismay when everyone was unconscious.

He ignored the question and cut a piece off his cloak.

\- You have to stop the bleeding ...- he said turning the tourniquet on her leg and looked at her. - Are you feeling all right?

Claire watched him, still not understanding anything.

\- Yes ... I feel fine - she said suspiciously.

\- Good - he said with a smile. - I must go.

He left, leaving the doubt in her mind. Claire looked at her foot, there was the cloth completely bloody. She sighed, unable to believe it.

* * *

Kitty was agitated and exhausted. The times she has fought have been several and at that moment she was being surrounded.

She took a breath and managed to defeat them by doing several maneuvers, jumping from side to side. When she landed on her four legs she looked forward.

For the second time she met those green eyes ... It was the same guard she had fought with many days ago and again had that inexplicable eye contact that lasted seconds but really seemed minutes. He had a look of mystery ... and sadness? What was wrong with him?

She wouldn't find out because he threw himself and tried to catch her. Another battle between them began again.

Kitty was really tired, she could barely dodge the thrusts Puss gave her, and he even brushed her arm and gave an ugly cut.

She complained and took her hand up to the injured area, took a step back and to bad luck she came across a wall. She was cornered.

Kitty challenged him with the look, she wasn't afraid and Puss pointed with the sword.

\- Do it! - She shouted in a raspy voice, was ready whatever he was going to do.

He looked at Kitty. Those eyes showed her determination, he found no fear or doubt in them. Once again they got lost in that contact.

He didn't know why, but he stopped pointing her with his sword.

\- Go away - he said, looking at the ground, surely he would regret it later.

\- Kitty! - called her friend who was limping holding in a barrel.

The female cat glanced at her opponent, seeing that he paid no attention, Kitty rushed to help her friend.

\- Let's get out of here! - She said helping Claire walk, this didn't look like things were going to calm down.

As they were able, the two friends reach the safe area. Claire immediately began to help her friend.

\- Why don't you heal your wound first? It doesn't look right and you insist on healing my arm first - Kitty said.

\- I'm finishing up - her friend replied.

The female cat was still wondering why the Guard had let her go ... What would be his reasons? He had enough opportunity to sentence her or arrest but he didn't ...

From the first time they met she had been distracted. Why did they have such enigmatic contacts?

He is the enemy and could not have that kind of ... Feelings?

-What's wrong? - Asked her friend.

\- Nothing, I'm just tired, it was a hard day - she replied.

\- It's true, it all got out of control, I fear for the consequences - Claire added.

\- First we must worry about the losses and see what we'll do later ...- Kitty said.

* * *

\- You did what?! Puss asked his best friend.

\- Shhh - he silenced him - I couldn't help it ... I couldn't leave her in that state. Besides that lady was sacrificed for a child and she ended up badly injured ...

He knew Joey, always watched over the right side. If it were for him he wouldn't work on this, he only did it for necessity, in this realm it was difficult to live with so many prejudices.

\- Yes, it's okay, I understand, but ... Did you make sure no one saw you? - Asked Puss.

\- Those I beat weren't from our squad, hopefully they were able to react - he said assuredly.

\- Be careful ... I hope they don't know that you did that or worse ... that they recognize you - warned the orange cat.

\- Puss ... you know I'm getting fed up with such shit, these people have a bad life while here they rejoice and all for that stupidity of a fine line ... I don't know why they leave them like this, living that way. They should let them leave here as a minimum.

He agreed with him, they were different realities and supported him. What was the purpose of letting them live like this? Show superiority or what?

They could do nothing, they were just subordinates nothing more.

Now ... the other thing is ... Why the hell did he let her go? Kitty was her name as he listened.

He didn't even have the answer to that doubt.

Her gaze and face were on his mind. She showed such courage, determination, she didn't hesitate to face difficulties.

It was a difficult attraction to ignore and recognize. It wasn't like looking at Dulcinea that it was ... empty. Kitty's were full of strength, vitality, which despite all she persevered, she was independent.

Although he has seen her couple of times, he could see that she did it just to survive. He wasn't excusing her but something told him that she wasn't bad, maybe that's why he let her go.

He wouldn't try to think of her, go ahead and not confuse his head, it wasn't right, it was against his principles.

* * *

Dulcinea was in her room thinking of the information she had just received. His father's plan was this: So that all had the option and opportunity, he decided that the first to marry would stay with the palace to be queen. Although the rest of the sisters could equally opt for the other palaces, in fact none of them would stay in the "misery".  
But this palace was much larger and more powerful. Being the future queen would give her many points in her favor.

This would start when the child is of legal age that would be within a month.

His father would give the approval to the one they chose, what he asked most is that it belonged to an important family, better if it was from another realm to unify them and to continue on the top.

She wanted this palace anyway, the problem is that her two older sisters had more chances because they had their suitors.

She threw one of her figures to the floor. She didn't want to allow that, wasn't willing to keep the leftovers, for that she was planning something soon.  
Puss would be his goal. Yes, he is a simple real guard but could use him in several ways. She knew he felt things for her so he would do whatever she asks, could manipulate him at her convenience.

They were two options, to be promoted as her bodyguard, to take her to various kingdoms and to find someone with the characteristics that his father asked.  
The other option is to get him upgraded to something bigger that is worth something for his father. He could be in charge of the security of the kingdom, that was important or not?

If it were the case, she would marry him, get the power and once ready could mysteriously get rid of him and find another person who really deserved her, someone was at her height and in the best of case unify the kingdom with another.

It was an extensive plan but in order to fulfill her ambitions she didn't care. The important thing was to advance as much as possible before one of her sisters won.

She smiled haughtily.

What Dulcinea didn't know was that although it had been several weeks since Puss had left Kitty free, he couldn't stop thinking about her no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't help it ... He had also found her a couple of times in others situations, obviously not face to face. This made his attention drawn to the way she acted. That elegance and ability to face the enemy ... attracted him.

What a mess he had in his head.

Kitty was going through the same thing, something was forming. Neither did she know what was going on with her. Why did she feel that ... spark in his eyes? Was it ... chemistry?

Somehow she felt that something could offer him, she showed a bit of "sensitivity" to letting go. He transmitted ... that strange feeling, as if he knew her ... of course, this wasn't so ... But he had that sadness in him, she was curious, wanted to know what caused him that he didn't have any need, had a comfortable life.

Kitty wanted to talk about it with her friend, this was wrong, hopefully she could help even if she gave him a stick in the head to get all this through.  
Speaking of her, in recent weeks she had been acting weird. Sometimes she left unannounced, Claire came late at night and never told her what she would do, before ... she would tell her, what will it be?

Since she didn't want to tell him, Kitty decided that one day she would find out by following her when she left without her suspecting anything.


	3. An Inner Battle

**Hello I'm a ghost and I come to leave the chapter quickly because tomorrow I have to get up early!**

 **Regards!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: An Inner Battle.**

Claire ran cautiously through the streets of the kingdom, she hid her identity with a cape to go unnoticed. After a few minutes of traveling several sides she entered a tavern, that place was safe since was hidden and few knew the location. There were all kinds of people, there were those who belonged to the low sector but also the plebeians who found unfair measures of the kingdoms besides they said that in the past there lived quietly and thanks to that place they remember happy times.

The two-colored female cat went to the table in a corner, sat there and then took off her cloak and she waited. In the meantime, she took out the cloth with which the Royal Guard had made the tourniquet. Although that was deteriorate but meant a lot to her, so she kept it. Claire smiled.  
Several things had happened since that event. Claire decided to search for that guard who had helped her, to know his reasons, obviously, there must be one! Those kind of people wouldn't risk their reputation and work for this and this entire thing was going around for several days so she began the search.

It wasn't easy, were several weeks lost and complicated because she didn't know what excuse give to Kitty, who isn't stupid.

Finally, she found him. Claire had to sneak into the kingdom, in the middle ring and caught him doing a night round in that sector. She only have a little and nothing about going unnoticed ... and in that place ... ugh ... even risking that she would suppose that he wouldn't do anything ...  
The female cat hid in the darker area and caught his attention as he passed through that area.

The golden-colored cat was shocked to recognize the lady of the bandaged foot but he was glad to see that she was better since the wound was healing.

\- What are you doing here? - He whispered.

\- I need to talk to you ... - she replied softly.

He looked back to make sure no one was watching him and there was no danger to her.

\- Well ... but not here - Joey told him - Excuse me - he added, then took her hand and led her away from there hurriedly. She barely follow him; let's just say she wasn't very fit. She promised that she would ask for help from her friend one day.

After Joey carried her through many streets and passages, they entered through a hidden area, a kind of labyrinth that with luck could see the way by the little visibility that there was. That's when she met that tavern.

This is ideal for talking, we won't be in danger - he said with a friendly smile. - I see your foot is better - he added. She nodded gratefully; the truth is that she didn't know how to react.

\- Er ... I'll get right to the point ... Why are you treating me like this?

\- We always have to treat a lady well, of course - he replied.

\- I appreciate it but ... You know I don't mean this ... Why didn't you let me die? It's supposed to be our destiny ... we're the scum - Claire said, looking at him seriously.

He sighed in frustration, he didn't like that term.

\- First of all, don't treat yourself that way - he said. - In the other hand... I hate this shit of classifying the rest of the people for not complying their "standards" of their stupid line. Every time I see this ... more anger gives me, it's unfair and I can't do much and when I saw you saving that little cat ... I couldn't stand it, I couldn't leave them like this- he answered.  
Claire didn't expect a response like that; they weren't supposed to think that way.

I'm glad to know you're not like the rest ... I thought the Royal Guard were all classics supporting this kingdom ... - Claire said. - I appreciate what you did.

\- You don't have to thank me - He said with a smile, she responded.

After a few more questions the conversation became pleasant all flowed normally even lost the notion of time.

The days passed and they met regularly, grew that friendship with the confidence to the point that took a risky step, began to go out together. Now Joey was helping Claire's circle, cautiously so his partner didn't suspect. He even wanted to help with the plans to escape from the kingdom.

Of course, none of his best friends knew about this.

Joey had finally reached the tavern, and the two-color cat met him with an affectionate kiss.

But…

\- Claire! - Kitty shouted at the scene.

\- Kitty! What the hell are you doing here? - She asked her friend, exalted by the surprise of seeing her there. Kitty and her crazy ninja skill ...

Joey was frozen on the floor and embarrassed at the same time, he didn't know how to react, he wasn't expecting that.

-I want to ask you the same! - Answered the cat.

What else ... she had already caught her.

Can you wait for me for a few seconds? It won't take long - Claire said to her boyfriend, he nodded.

Kitty was incredulous ... so that was the reason for those frequent absences, that's nothing! She wasn't even able to tell you! They're supposed to be like sister!

\- Do you know what you're getting into? He's a Royal Guard and you're dating him! Don't you take the weight on that? And you hide it from me! - Kitty said, spitting all the words.

\- Precisely, I was afraid that you would react that way and even if you don't believe ... I was going to tell you in a little while! - She tried to defend herself.

\- Of all the cats that exist ... You had to choose the most complicated! - Kitty complained.

\- Do you want to calm down? Let me explain at least! - Claire said, her friend grunted and then nodded – This is different! He's different! He saved me that day when we marched! - He added - He isn't like the rest ...

\- What if it's a trap? - She asked suspiciously.

\- Do you think he would be here? If it were the point I'd be in jail - Claire replied.

\- You look like a teenage girl in love - Kitty scolded.

I think so ... Oh! What a relief you already know - added the two-color cat embracing her.

\- Of course... I had to follow you - she said.

\- How annoying you are ... - Claire said as she parted and looked at her. - Ah ... I need to tell you something else, through Joey ... I was looking for a medicine for a child whose health is serious. Do you remember?

\- Yes, perfectly - she answered sadly.

\- Take this - said the two-colored cat, passing a paper - He brought me the location of that and told me to go at night

-Wait…

\- Yes, you came at the right time - she said with a smile - Our meeting was going to be short and I was going to tell you all of this tonight. The constellations line up! And you didn't believe me!

The black cat rolled her eyes.

-Ok, I'll stop - she said with a slight laugh - Just be careful.

\- I'll have it and you'll still enjoy your evening - Kitty said, and left quickly.

Who could have imagined it! So much information in one night, her friend in a sentimental relationship with a Royal Guard. Could this be more crazy? On the positive side, now they had a kind of spy in the high area who could help with the escape.

She glanced at the paper to read the location, it was piece of cake since it was relatively close to where she was besides it was already night. The sooner she acted faster she would get the medicines for the little one.

She made her way through the different streets of the place and thus reach the target. It was a drug store but it was locked at the front door. Kitty decided to go to the back.

The dark female cat watched to see that there were no moors on the coast, she slipped into that place. Luckily there was a back door that could easily break it. She pulled out her knife and began to force, it only took a few minutes.

Kitty came in and found that there were several shelves with lots of medicines, she thought it would be late but she saw that it was sorted alphabetically. She checked the name and more or less calculated where the medication might be. With much patience, she began to search.

After several minutes, she finally found the bottle. She smiled relieved.

\- Stop! - She heard a familiar voice and turned to recognize that cat with orange shades and green eyes ...

\- Stop intruding on my way - she snapped coldly challenging him with the look, at that moment there was eye contact like the other opportunities.

-Why are you doing this? - Asked Puss, hesitating.

\- Is not it obvious? I only survive, unlike you, I wasn't born in a cradle of gold - she answered sharply.

Puss looked at her, was surprised by the bravery of how she faced him, he had never met anyone like that.

But feeling sorry for her was a mistake ...

\- I've given you several opportunities but you insist on trying your luck - he replied.

\- Well, stand aside and your life will be easier - she replied.

\- Get that back! - Puss demanded.

\- Never! - She answered stubbornly.

She tried to run but Puss saw her intentions and quickly jumped to grip her wrist tightly.

\- Get your hands off me! - She threatened as she struggled to break free, and again they looked back, lost in those eyes ...

Even Puss didn't know what he was doing, it was normal to arrest her and it was over. But no, there was that contact, that tension ... trying to understand with his eyes. After a few seconds Kitty was the one who cut the contact. Things were happening to her and it wasn't a good idea to allow them.

She released herself from his grasp in a single movement, was ready to escape from there, quickly turned around and before she could leave, as if she were a deja vu, a sword was in front of her making her stop abruptly.

Puss lunged to catch her. This caused them to fight on the ground, melee, without any weapon in hand as he struggled with the female cat fell medicine and knife.

Hastily, the female cat with her two legs and with all her strength pushed her opponent to one side. Once Kitty was released from him, she ran in her four paws to reach for the weapon and medicine. The female cat had to dodge with difficulty an orange cat who was trying to catch her. She circled a piece of furniture to get out the door.

The chase continued outside ran fast for several streets, for Kitty was difficult as this was drawing much attention so she preferred to climb a few walls to reach the roof and try to lose the guard.

Obviously Puss wasn't going to stop, he focused so much on following her that he didn't notice that they reached their "territory", that was complicating him as the environment grew darker but anyway he concentrated on not to lose her, on several occasions almost cornered her but she managed to escape. This changed when the orange cat worked the plans and now they were face to face.

And over there it starts to rain, now it will be more complicated to move.

They fought again despite the conditions, they could hardly fight since they were fatigued and they were breathing hard ... The atmosphere was tense. It was several minutes like this. Kitty knew that if they continued this way they would never end, neither of them would give in. The female cat glanced around to see what she could do.  
She could see a rope that was stretched between two houses that crossed a small square below this, there she noticed how much it had rained by the puddles of sludge that formed.

Kitty dodged a Puss thrust, rolled over, and jumped a good leap onto the rope, with effort began to cross it hanging from it. The orange cat did not give up and followed her until he caught her step, he was determined.

The female cat without thinking and with difficulty, the hand in which had the knife cut the rope. While her opponent took a good mud bath on the floor, she swayed and jumped to the other end hardly.

Puss removed the excess of mud in his body and watched as the thief escaped.

Great ... again, he felt very frustrated cursing internally.

* * *

\- What happened to you? - Joey asked as Puss entered.

\- It's better that I do not tell you - he replied, and went to the bathroom to clean himself.

This time he was sorry he had let her go that day he could not defeat her, he had the opportunity to finish this topic ... But no! His bewitching blue eyes would not let him. It is the form that could define that look.

Had he said enchanting eyes? It was not right!

He could not help it, he was struck by the fact that a lady like her would struggle with that determination and courage. Puss was very confused, he did not know what was going on with his head, he did not know why this was happening or how to control this. He had to solve all this problem that had caused, this clearly is a mistake.

He sighed heavily.

\- Puss, the princess Dulcinea calls you! She needs you in ten minutes! - His friend warned from the other side of the door. –Watch out! Don't fall for going after her! - He joked.

\- Shut your nose! - He replied, pissed.

The orange cat got ready as quickly as possible, then waved at Joey and headed for the palace just outside Dulcinea's room.

He knocked softly on the door and within a few seconds she opened the door.

\- Good evening, they told me you called me - Puss said.

\- Hi, yes, come inside - said the white cat, pulling him out on one arm.

The orange cat was nervous at that moment ... He was alone with the princess Dulcinea in her room! And if they caught him there ... that would be a problem.

-Tell me… What do you need? - he asked.

\- A great favor, if you help me with this ... - she said, seductively approaching the ... - You will have a great reward.

What? Why did she flirt with him again? It wasn't the first time ...

The green-eyed cat looked straight at her ... her face so fine and delicate ... so sweet ... make him lost his head. Although… never as cute as the face of that particular thief ...

Wait… What?

The white cat hugged him and pulled his face closer ...

He had a terrible mess in his head and did not even know what to do...

\- Whatever you need, I will - said the orange cat, she smiled broadly.

\- I want you to accompany me on a journey ... - he said suggestively.

Puss swallowed nervously.

\- When would it be? - He asked once more.

\- I'll let you know in a few days, I'll have to sort things out. We'll travel alone - she added.

Dulcinea tenderly kissed Puss's cheek very close to his mouth, tempting him.

\- Thank you - she said.

\- Anytime - he said with difficulty.

She laughed slightly at his reaction, she had him in her hands, practically ...

\- I don't want you to risk your skin anymore, go away. I'll keep you abreast of everything - said the white cat.

He nodded slightly and left the place.

What a day…

* * *

The rain had stopped and Kitty was outside her house kicking very irritated everything she caught in her way

Damn moments of tension! Damn those stupid eye contact and that lovely look!  
She could not be having this! Yes it was an inevitable chemistry but no! Although they were not very intimate moments like two lovers ... it was that strange and inexplicable atmosphere that formed ...

She would have to find a way to not allow that madness! Exactly ... Madness is the correct qualifier He is the enemy!

Claire came out of the house feeling all this noise surprised to see Kitty "kicking" the bitch (it was the way they referred when someone was very angry).

-Kitty what's wrong? - she asked, waited a few minutes and when she did not answer Claire added - It's okay if you couldn't get the medicine, I can tell Joey.

\- I got the medicine - she finally answered.

\- Then why are you like this? - She asked.

She was silent again, debated in her mind if it was a good idea to tell her what was happening to her...

Kitty decided not to tell anything, most likely that this nonsense would soon happen to her as well that she was unlikely to meet him again and if it was the case would fight, it was not a subject to worry about.

She chose to lie to him.

-You don't know how angry I get when I see those idiots abuse their power!

-Everyone ... but we'll be leaving soon, you don't have to react like that - Claire said tenderly.

\- I needed to vent with something ... it was this or going to fight to improve my ability - she tempted, she knew her sister-friend didn't like.

\- Don't go back to those stupid battles - she said angrily. - You're already good at what you want more.

\- Then let me be - she said playfully. Claire shook her head.

\- Come on in, we'll have some tea and we'll leave the remedy to the orphanage - she offered. Kitty nodded.

While the female cat was accompanying her friend to give medicine to the child, she drank her water thoughtfully. Yawned heavily and within her swore she would seek a solution to remove this "charm".


	4. Not all shiny things are gold

**Hi!**  
 **Thank you very much for reading, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **And as always, thank Quanktumspirit for supporting me with the reviews and PM. (and the** **patience xD)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **PS: F** ** **orgive me if I have errors in this translation,**** ** **remember it is not the best xD  
****

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Not all shiny things are gold.**

Puss had received orders from the king to care for the integrity of Princess Dulcinea on his tour of various kingdoms, obviously she persuaded her father to choose him.

He was happy since he is practically all the time with her, can share the time together and that gave him a small hope of having a chance. This helped things and forgot that nonsense of what had happened to the thief, was a confusion ... a mistake. He would go back to the kingdom and take care of her, just him, it was personal and he would not tell anyone.

-Really? And for how long do you go? Joey asked between interested and surprised. The orange cat nodded.

\- I don't know, they did not tell me anything about that - he replied.

Now his friend looked worried, it was more than clear that Puss had feelings for the princess, he feared that he was very excited and ended up very hurt.

-What's going on? asked Puss.

-If I tell you, will not you be mad? - He answered immediately and seriously.

\- I won't say anything - he replied, rolling his eyes.

\- Be careful, don't think that being long with Dulcinea will give you some chance - advised his friend.

\- I'll just do my job - Puss defended, trying to deflect the subject. His almost brother; since he considered him like this, Joey is not a fool and knew when he was trying to hide information ... Puss knew he never liked Princess Dulcinea - Well, I have to go, in an hour we will go - said to Joey.

\- Goodbye and take care of yourself - he replied.

Puss arranged the last things and went straight to the palace. When he got there he discovered that he was already arranging the chariot, he was disappointed because he would not go with Dulcinea if he did not go on a separate horse, like an escort.

He received all the indications and warnings from the King's right hand. At the minute Dulcinea approached, precious as always but he was surprised that she ignored him and just climbed into the carriage.

* * *

Kitty accompanied Claire to do the shopping that morning and then they visit the little patient to see how he was evolving, it was a slow recovery but it was good to know that every day the little one looked better.

-Hey ... And since when do you go out with…him? - Kitty asked. - I have a right to know ... as you kept me secretly a few details - she joked.

\- Oh, I know that! - She said with a stew - Not long ago, that is to say, I meet with him a while ago since the altercation of the protest passed but as a couple a few weeks ago - she answered.

"He looked for you?" She asked again interestedly.

\- No, I was the one who looked for him ... I was turning his attitude that day and wanted answers ...

\- You risked a lot! - Kitty scolded.

-Yes, yes! But nothing happened! - she tried to reassure her - In the end I discovered that he hates all this crap of the kingdom but can't leave the Guard since he needs to live ...

\- I want to ... believe you, but I'd like to talk to him - Kitty wanted to leave things clear to see if she could detect a lie.

Her friend sighed, there was no case convincing her ...

\- If you'll let it go, I'll talk to him, there will be no problem - Claire finally said.

\- It's for your own good. Can you imagine if he's spying? I just want to make sure nothing happens - added the blue-eyed cat.

\- Okay ...- she said with resignation. - Noah and Carlos will come today so Joey will be around.

-Good to hear that - Kitty said.

Surely, they would come to plan the escape and if they had, Joey "as supportive support" would come well.

* * *

Puss and Dulcinea had arrived at the first kingdom where they received them very well with a ceremony that included dinner and dancing. The princess just now spoke to him after so long.

\- I need you to stay close to me - she ordered - Once the event is over you can have a free time, but not for long, since I'll miss you so much - she tempted.

Sometimes he wondered if she was bipolar or something like that because she could not understand why she had been ignoring for some time and now she was talking or flirting. For example, during the trip not even she greeted and now the princess did this.

The only thing that occurred to him, perhaps she was embarrassed to speak to him in front of her circle in the castle or with her peers ...

He just nodded with a smile, did not have much to say.

-What's wrong? Why don't you say anything? - She asked, pretending to be hurt.

\- I'm just tired riding for a long time - he excused himself.

\- Mmm - she said, not caring much, and he was lost as he watched her. - Well, with that, you'll be encouraged - she said, and headed for the castle.

The truth is that it wasn't like that ... Puss discovered why she did this tour.

She was looking for candidate to marry, in his face ... The princes approached her to talk to her, they offered to dance, gifts, walks around the place. And she responded to everyone with subtle flirtations and laughter.

And had he thought he'd have a chance? Pff

It felt like they were marking their spot. It was not easy to have to observe everything from a distance where he kept the balance of watching and giving her privacy.

That clearly hurt him a lot, he could not do anything if he was a simple guard. Having to look at those scenes was so ... harmful ... it was as if they were slapping him in the face. It made him want to close his eyes ...

Her other question was Why did she choose him for that? If she blatantly flirted with him when they were alone and now she was doing this ...

If only he had known that his trip would consist of this ... he would have immediately rejected the offer for any other excuse. He was clear that he was her subordinate and that he must obey, but he wasn't a masochist either.

And this was just beginning ... "Taking care of her" from a safe distance, she had to accompany and see the walk of the great gardens of that palace. Dulcinea chatted happily with her companion, exchanged one look at another, one laugh at another ...

After enduring an entire afternoon, they finally got a free moment. He used to walk and know the surroundings, even he did not have much encouragement so that after a while he went to the room that was assigned to him.

* * *

Joey managed to escape that day to be able to meet Claire and the rest of the group. He waited anxiously for that day of escape to come, he could not stand to live with so many injustices of the kingdom ...

He was glad that Claire had crossed into his life if he didn't ... honestly he would not know what to do. He began to take affection for her as he began to join her until the confidence between them grew and she told him her stormy past, that her family had abandoned her believing that their dignity would go to hell for having someone like that…for those "flaws." He saw her so unprotected that he felt the need to care for her even though Claire no longer cared.

There was something mocking Joey about when and how to tell Puss about this and future plans he didn't like hiding affairs from his best friend ...

Once he got safely to the boarding area and before he could greet his girlfriend, Kitty stepped between and turned to him.

\- May I have a word with you? - The female cat asked neutrally. Joey looked at Claire in surprise and she just rolled her eyes.

\- I'm sorry, I tried to convince her but she's very stubborn - said the two-colored cat. He smiled suspected where the thing was going.

\- Yes, of course - he finally answered.

They both went to the side to talk in private, the cat was still suspicious and he noticed that Joey was taking this quietly.

\- How do I know you're not a kingdom spy? What is your interest with Claire? - Kitty asked, getting to the point.

\- I assure you I'm not on the side of the kingdom, if that were so we would have attacked this place a while ago ... I know it's hard to believe, but it's true - he explained - As for your second question, nothing more than caring for her and loving her.

\- You had better be like that - the dark female cat warned.

\- I wouldn't be able to hurt her - he said. - I'm sorry for what happened ... and my intentions aren't bad. I also want to escape from here and if I have to avoid some future attack, I will.

\- What do you mean by a future attack? - She asked interested.

\- Rumors that appeared- he replied. - I think it would be because of the last protest.

-What?! Why?! - She asked again, angry.

\- Really I don't know, they don't tell us many things - he replied, annoyed by the situation. What fault do these people have? - I have always been of the idea that they let you go but we don't have weight in decisions.

Kitty worried about that because the possibility was that it would be a surprise attack as it was when she lost her parents. She hoped this was just a rumor.

\- I'll let you know in time - Joey said. - And Kitty…I just want to support you. I really love Claire...

The female cat exhaled ... for now he did not show anything that made him suspect even so she would have him between eyebrow and eyebrow.

\- Only I ask you to be careful, especially you, that someone will not follow you - said the cat.

\- Don't worry about that, you'll see - said the two-colored cat.

Claire, seeing that her boyfriend had finished talking to her friend, she plunged lovingly into his neck making Joey laugh.

\- Did the psychosis go away? - Claire asked.

\- Fuck you - Kitty replied, her friend sticking out her tongue.

\- Noah and Carlos will arrive at midnight - said the female cat.

\- Let's ask something while we wait - Joey said.

\- Umm ... we don't have any money - Claire said sorrowing, even though she was her boyfriend, she did not want it to look like she was benefiting of him. Joey frowned at her.

\- Obviously I invite Claire ... don't worry about that - she said and gave him a loving kiss.

* * *

Puss woke abruptly, it was almost midnight. He got up immediately thinking something had happened. But it was Dulcinea.

For the first time he did not want to be near her, he did not want to suffer any more ...

The princess came up with a smile.

\- I need your services - she said charmingly.

-What is it about? - He said disinterestedly.

\- I want you to take me to the main bridge of the palace now - she said.

Surely he would find himself sneaking in with one of her potential "fiancees". And what could he do? Nothing, just quiet, observe and pretend as if it did not affect him.

\- All right - he agreed.

Silently they went to the stables, mocked the caretakers easily allowing them to get a horse.

Dulcinea knew the way and pointed to Puss. Once they got there, it confirmed what the orange cat had suspected. There was a prince waiting for her, accompanied by a maid. He was very surprised that he treated his people well as they chatted nicely. That stranger turned around.

He couldn't believe the resemblance he had with that thief, had similar features but she didn't have that white spot on his chest and his eyes were opaque.

This didn't help to forget that slip, it caused that he felt strange things and was confused more. He had been distracted and didn't notice that the princess was catching his attention. She was asking him to go away for more privacy.

Both servants took their distance (Dulcinea had also sent the Prince's companion away). Puss preferred to stay behind some trees, he don't want to observe the painful scene.

To his surprise, the female cat approached him.

-Excuse me ... Can I accompany you? - She asked softly.

\- Yes, go ahead, no problem - he answered.

\- I know it will be awkward but ... I couldn't help noticing that you stared at me ...- she said quietly.

Oh crap…

He hesitated before answering.

\- It's just ... you reminded me of someone I knew ... but I need to forget - he answered truthfully.

\- Did she hurt you? - She asked.

\- No ... it's complicated - Puss replied. - It's a mistake.

\- Is a mistake to love someone? I don't think so - she said.

Unintentionally the orange cat had found someone; even if she was a stranger, so that he could relax a bit to talk about the issue that was affecting him.

\- Well ... she's a thief ... I've met her a couple of times and whenever it happens ... it's hard to ignore that something is formed in the environment. It has happened that I'm close to capture her but that something causes me not to do that ... It isn't right ... I belong to the Royal Guard of the kingdom and it is against my principles and it is within my obligations to capture her, even more so if she belongs to that "class" - he hated the derogatory term - I must put aside this nonsense.

\- We don't choose who to fall in love with - she said. Puss shook his head, it's impossible, this isn't falling in love, not at all, just a passing nonsense. - What do you mean by the class? The plebeians are supposed to be free to choose from - she said.

-In our kingdom there is discrimination, those who have black hair according to the King are "marginalized" they consider that they dirty "his blood" - said Puss - In fact I was surprised to see you with the prince being a plebeian.

\- It's because there's no such stupidity here, that clean blood are outdated thoughts - she said, surprising herself with what she heard. - Even I'm the prince's best friend. There is no such discrimination here, they try to improve things for people in need.

-With these thoughts your kingdom will prosper- said Puss happily, at least in this part of the country, try to solve the problems instead of enlarging them.

\- Thank you - she said with a smile. - And your problem, it's complicated but if it makes you feel better try to forget her - she said not very convinced since she saw how it affected the guard. Yes is true, she was a thief but she wasn't going to judge her less with what she had just heard about that kingdom - But ... Can I give you a warning? Things aren't what you think they look like and I mean your attraction to the princess - she said.

He opened his eyes like a plate.

\- You've got a mess in there - she said. - I saw you in the afternoon, you didn't look so good.

\- Great, I'm an open book - he said flatly. This made her laugh.

\- I understand you have your duty, but think about it a little ... sometimes the less you have the more - said the female cat philosophically.

\- Thank you so much for listening - Puss said.

\- You're welcome - she replied with a smile.

Then they chatted about other topics while waiting for the meeting to end. When it happened, they said goodbye.

Puss escorted Dulcinea to her room and before she entered, the princess kissed her cheek very close to his mouth as the last time and then stroked his cheek provocatively.

The Royal Guard was static, couldn't help feeling emotion and he smiled slightly.

She winked and before she closed the door she said,

\- Don't flirt with that vulgar one, you're mine.

Wait.. What?

Honestly he was't understanding...

He walked thoughtfully to his room, he was surprised how she acted and it was confusing him, that is, at any moment she ignores it as if it mattered nothing and in another instant, she was impudent.

Was not she supposed to be looking for a suitor at her level?

What if she felt something for him and did not express herself because it wasn't allowed?

Would it be a good idea to wait for this tour to end and speak directly to it?

At least he could hold that hope.

But for Puss this hope went as fast as it came, unfortunately for him the later days did not pass very well. He had to continue to endure scenes and many of them were compromising. It made him feel lousy, as if he was worthless, every day he felt worse. Jealousy could barely tolerate them, he was depressed every day that passed.

He was suffering a lot ...

Only he wanted to get home soon and be able to continue with his life in a normal way, work and fulfill his duties, avoid the princess at all costs and above all catch the thief.


	5. Ancestors

**Hello everyone, here I bring the translation the new chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Ancestors.**

Kitty was searching in her area for information she had asked for the escape plan. Two months have passed since that meeting, they determined that they would need some things to do it, this was to find a good escape route and they would need more people of confidence although this did not concern her since her circle would give everything for the freedom. The most difficult thing was to coordinate those who are priority to leave here for the same reason would see if it was possible to make another escape in the future.

That was where she was, investigating possible escape, heard rumors that there was a secret passage that would lead to this freedom.

But there were things that mocked her and this task served to distract her ... She was referring to the strange things she felt for that ridiculous guard who only saw it a couple of times and it turns out that she had it so distracted and that she had not seen him since taking the medicine.

There was no explanation for those feelings, nothing similar had happened to her, it means, yes, she has had one that another attraction with the cats of her sector but they were passengers or at least nothing strong. This was different even being the enemy each of those conflicting encounter something was growing, didn't know how to explain it.

She was frustrated and insecure ...

She had to forget about this topic soon, supposedly she was doing it, slowly but surely, focusing on the new goals.

The female cat stopped and realized that she had arrived at the place in a short time, it was an old house and in terrible condition. He gently knocked on the door, and in a few minutes a very old cat came out carrying a thin blanket.

\- You've finally arrived - he said in a raspy voice. She smiled at him and greeted him.

-Hi. How are you? - She asked in a kind voice.

\- Very well, surviving - he said cheerfully. - Come in, I don't have much to offer, excuse me.

\- Don't worry about that, we all have the same conditions - she said once they were inside.

\- Yes, that's true, but things weren't that way years ago, at least living was easier - he said.

\- What was it like here before? - She asked curiously wanting to know more.

\- Before this King took the throne, there was no such discrimination, we were in all areas of the kingdom regardless of color. When the King was relieved, the change was abrupt, he wanted a cleaner race and made those decisions - he said.

-What did you do? - He asked again.

-At first, it was very hard, complete families disappeared. Until one day we decided to form a revolutionary group, we discovered this secret passage where a great number of people escaped. It was a difficult task but we succeeded, this lasted until we discovered and closed the place.

-I don't understand those people - the female cat said angrily.

\- Neither do I, my child - he said affectionately. - I imagine you lost your loved ones.

\- My parents ...- she answered sadly.

\- I'm sorry to hear that - said the old cat. - Did you know that there were cats with your characteristics that belonged to the nobility? For example you would have belonged to the "Tuxedo"

\- How do you know that I would belong to something like that? - She asked.

\- Actually, I met your grandfather. Kitty is your name, isn't it? - He asked and the cat nodded. - He worked for royalty for being Tuxedo, in those times they were valued but then pursued, I helped him when he was in trouble and we became good friends.

Kitty never imagined that she would find this kind of story and less belong to a line of nobility, caught her by surprise.

-Thanks for commenting - she said.

-You're welcome, you look like him ... it's amazing to meet my best friend's granddaughter - said the old man.

\- And what is it about the Tuxedos? - Asked Kitty.

\- I'll explain you. This upper class was considered all those who were of race or in their absence all who did not have black coat. The Tuxedo cats were determined that they were only a pattern of colors and not a breed but your grandfather belonged to this line of blood - spoke the cat.

-Wow, that would explain my friend Claire, she belonged to a noble family but when they came out with these colors they denied ... - she said thoughtfully.

\- At least this information is useful, I'm sorry if I hurt - he added.

-This tunnel we found by chance, we honestly did not know what to do but we decided to take this opportunity. In short, we faked a great rebellion to distract while the rest escaped - he said - Then they found the leak, sealed the tunnel and outside with rocks and on this side built a house above the passage, it is assumed that there is a basement where is the entrance of the tunnel. This house is at the end of this street, it is abandoned.

It would be hard work.

-So what should we do? - She hinted.

\- Look for this key of the house, they say it's in the palace ... - said the old man. - The only way to remove the rock block is with explosives.

\- Oh ...- she said thoughtfully. - If we succeeded in doing that, would you go with us? - - Kitty asked because with this he was helping enough.

-No... I'm too old to escape ... I'll only be a burden - he said.

\- No, don't say nonsense - she said. He shook his head, the female cat looked around, she could not leave him like that and under those conditions - Have you always lived alone?

Suddenly the old man's gaze changed, his eyes showing a clear sadness and he looked down at the floor.

\- Don't lie to me - the female cat demanded.

\- I lived with someone I loved very much ...- he replied.

-What happened? - Asked Kitty.

\- I let her escape that day of the rebellion, she didn't want to leave me alone - she replied. - The truth is that I forced her and promised her I would escape soon ... she was pregnant ... I didn't want her and my children to live in this environment ...

This time she was stunned. He has not seen his family in years! Worst of all, he did not even know his children!

She couldn't allow this.

-In that case, you will go with us! I will not leave him here! If necessary, I will take him by force! Kitty said determinedly.

\- I don't want to get in the way, daughter - said the old man.

\- Then do it in memory of my grandfather, your best friend - she negotiated.

The old cat stared at her sadly and since she had left him with no choice, he accepted.

* * *

When Joey saw in the state that his friend arrived at the quarters, he could not believe it ... He was like a ghost, he was totally dead and he looked overwhelmed ... defeated.

He knew the cause of all this and had a name: Dulcinea.

\- Seriously, my friend, I can't understand it - said Puss.

\- What despot is she? - Said the two-tone cat in annoying tone.

\- It's not that ... I didn't want to tell you before, but she suddenly does things - he said.

\- I don't get it - Joey said.

\- There are times when she approaches me as if we were something, she provokes me or she becomes jealous if someone approaches me and ignores me the other day - he explained.

\- She is manipulating you Puss, understand it - said his friend, for him, it was clear but the one who was in love with a princess, a forbidden love, would not see.

\- She's different when she's alone, she treats me differently - the orange cat excused. - Around these people have to show another facet.

\- Puss ... even if it were the case, the King wouldn't allow it, did she say anything to you? - Joey asked.

\- No - he replied.

\- That's exactly what I imagined. You'll end up very bad if you continue like this - advised your friend - You have to get the idea.

-I don't know, I feel terrible - Puss said.

\- If someone loves you, it doesn't make you feel that way - Joey snapped. - Try to do your job away from her until you clear up, find other goals. Dulcinea hurts you - he said coldly.

Puss did have a goal and was to capture that thief a good time to stop prowling in his mind; he doesn't care about her.

\- How will I talk to her like that? - Asked the orange.

\- Well, ask her why she does that to you, her intentions ... so you'll realize everything - he explained.

His friend was right, it was true, she was hurting him, even she confused him with his actions and the best thing he could do is to move away from her.

-Remember, if someone really loves you, wouldn't hurt you - Joey insisted. - Take care of things.

Puss nodded. Why did he get into such complicated things? To propose to work calmly, to fulfill orders, to capture the thief and to leave Dulcinea, was difficult to him, because he had feelings towards princess for a long time ... but it was complicated to forget it to her.

He was a masochist since he realized the manipulation of her, just a couple of glances, flirting and everything was going to fuck. It was like taking five steps and going back ten.

* * *

As the days passed, Puss felt better as the routine of the barracks kept him busy, avoiding at all costs to go to the palace excusing himself that he had other duties or some round, all thanks to Joey.

It was not easy to get out of the heart and mind Dulcinea, would take time for this and almost every night, went out with his friend to the bars, not to drink, otherwise, to distract himself with a "good" landscape. A way to suppress what he felt. Also what kept him busy was the search for that thief but he waited for her to appear but he had no luck.

This is how his life went.

* * *

Joey finally got a space to go to the meeting point. They needed to talk about the details of the plan and review the progress. The moment they met again, Kitty immediately told the story of an old man, within the whole of it, they would need a key and materials to demolish the rocks on the other side.

\- I can do the research on the key - Joey said. - It will take a little time.

\- In order to get that key - Claire said, giving her hand to support him.

\- We should get that and go inside one day to recognize the territory - Kitty said.

\- Yes, that would be a good idea - the guard agreed. - The explosives ... Mmm, it's going to be harder, it would draw a lot of attention if we take it" borrowed "

\- We'll need to distract them - Kitty said as the guard thought of an idea. Claire spoke.

\- According to Noah and Carlos, the escape would have to be at night, it has to be as low profile as possible, so that we don't raise suspicion... The problem is that yes or yes, the explosives will raise the alert, anyway, they'll wait for us with several wagons to get us out of here - said the dark female cat.

\- I can think of an idea! We can take the explosives on the day of the ceremony that is being prepared! They will introduce the princesses to other kingdoms in the square here, which means, the security will be focused on that.

\- Excellent idea! - Kitty agreed. - We can divide the task in the group, in case the alarm is on we can distract them inside the sector, finally they think we want to boycott the ceremony.

\- I like it - he said cheerfully.

\- We have several who can help us with this - Claire said.

\- When will the couple come again? - He asked.

\- In a week - his girlfriend replied.

After this talk, the trio shared a moment together. Kitty trusted Joey more and it reassured her, she was happy that her friend was in good hands. She took the opportunity to tell the story of the old man and her grandfather, everything related to the Tuxedo, this clearly surprised both of them, especially to Claire since the reason for the abandonment of her was never explained.

A week later they were reunited with Noah and Carlos, they agreed that plans were made, to acquire that pair of things. After that Carlos would come to recognize the land and how much rock there was on the other side determine the amount of explosives they would need while Claire calculated the number of people and calculate the number of wagons.

* * *

Dulcinea was angry because her plans were not going well, first her father came up with the great idea of having a party in the kingdom and invite families to introduce them to society and be able to get engaged to some prince.

That meant more competition, and what she had advanced was useless, her other sisters would have the same chance that she could even overtake her. This would be in one more week.

The other thing that wasn't working was to convince her father to promote Puss. She tried and a lot. He told her that he had done a good job, that he was proactive, that he never left her alone, etc. His father argued that it was his job.

It was frustrating!

She had also noticed the distance between her and Puss in recent weeks. She did not understand what happened, she thought she had him in her hand but no. The idea was to have him close, in case she managed to be promote and able to use it to obtain the power she wanted so much, so in her judgment, she didn't deserve to keep her hands empty.


	6. An action, a consequence

**Hi there! After so much time I finally bring the translation.  
Enjoy it and greetings to all you have read up to here!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: An action, a consequence.**

-Then this is the plan- Kitty told the group to accompany him in that assault - Team One must be stealthy. Joey left you the steps to follow to get the explosives, you know he is near the palace, in the artillery, so watch out for the signal - added the cat and the rest nodded - Security will be focused on the ceremony and the guests, therefore there will be a plan B with a second team in case the guards are mobilized we will distract them Any questions?

\- All clear - said one of them.

-Ok, good luck and be careful - she finally said and everyone began to mobilize.

Kitty was hidden in a building on the second floor where she could clearly observe the celebration in the square. The people of the kingdom were gathered watching as little by little the different royal families arrived, to a certain extent, since the kingdom did not allow them to be too close to them, they were contained for guards and chains.

Typical of them ...

Apart from that and that, there was a lot of security; guards of all kingdoms, everything went quietly.

* * *

Puss was watching in the area where all the royalty was, it was like being in a front row seat with a couple of his squadmates watching the presentation and reception of families.

The Royal Guard was doing well with the plan to get away from Dulcinea, avoided any contact but today could not refuse the orders of the King and now practically had her in front, she was sitting in an elegant chair and well dressed with her sisters.

He ignored the few feelings that remained in his being, apart from this he had caught her several times looking at him with different eyes. He pretended he had not seen anything.

His willpower was in test, he would fight so that he would not break and retreat all that he had advanced, and he decided to observe looking around the ceremony.

After several hours he was in that place, the presentation ended and then came the dances and things like that. Now his job was to make a few rounds.

He walked towards a sector with tranquility, everything was fine until he caught the attention of other guards; He didn't know, they were mobilizing and decided to follow them to find out what was happening. He passed through the crowd taking care not to lose sight of them and each time they moved away from the square.

He didn't want to ask them what they were going to, there are usually some rivalries between the guards of different kingdoms, he didn't know if this was the occasion and he decided it was better to follow them cautiously. After several meters, he could hear that there was a fight, blows and that someone complained.

He searched among those houses to find the disturbance since he had lost sight of the others, they had gotten into some passages. This wasn't an impediment and he began to seek guidance by sound to find the house.

Until he found it, it was an old house, a little neglected and dark. He came in slowly and every time he searched, he could hear that the blows intensified as well as the moans. It occurred to him to look out the window and saw silhouettes, the orange cat came closer to see.

What he saw left him speechless.

It was her! Between two cats were holding her, while a third hit her cowardly!

From within he felt a deep anger and an impulse that he could not contain. He was furious ...

He entered without thinking, gave a good punch in the face to the nearest while the next pushed him hard against the wall and the third left him without consciousness like the other two. All this in a matter of seconds didn't leave them time to react. There he noticed that there were more unconscious guards than surely she had taken charge and assumed that those guards called for reinforcements.

Puss turned and saw that the thief on the floor who was holding her stomach complaining slightly, she did not look up.

Without paying attention to his actions, he leaned on the ground to keep up with her. At that moment their eyes met ... they just looked at each other.

Puss could see her nose and mouth were blooding. Instinctively he took out his handkerchief and began to clean it holding her chin with one hand. Kitty was static and in shock. She looked at him perplexed, she didn't know why he was doing that ... he was his enemy and he was helping.  
Apparently he did not realize that either.

Once again, they were lost in each other's eyes, hadn't seen each other for a while and in that moment something was reviving.

Until the avoidable became inevitable. Slowly and hesitantly their lips met for the first time, they closed their eyes letting themselves go, a slow but lasting kiss. As if it were a connection, both opened their eyes realizing what they were doing. It was a dangerous mistake.

They separated immediately, both agitated by lack of air and the situation.

It was the female cat that reacted first, decided it was better to get out of there. She got up and left the place. Puss stayed there ... he closed his eyes, he felt ... strange ...  
What the hell had he done? Why did he help her? Was not it better to catch her? And most importantly… Why did they kiss?!

No ... he didn't have an answer, he did not know why he urged her to protect her.

* * *

Kitty could hardly run because she was in pain. The female cat stopped on a pillar to hide and ensure that no one was watching her.

All this started because one of those guards was approaching dangerously to the area of the robbery then she decided to distract them on her own, she did not think it would get out of hand including the last episode ...

Unconsciously she put a hand to her lips.

It was a great surprise for her to find him there and the guard saved her. Her enemy, from whom she had promised to get rid of any strange feeling, everything was on the right track since she had not seen it in months ... Now, inexplicably, with this last meeting it will result in a kiss.

She was not going to admit it openly but she noticed the chemistry that was formed as well as the old meeting, it was something to look at where they were connected and with this gesture she made her brain go out and this chemistry was lit more.

The worrying thing is that she had liked that gesture.

Kitty shook her head, for not remember that scene, it would be worse if she allowed it. She needed to be distracted and staying in that place as an idiot wasn't going to help anything.

The female cat came to the barracks of the group and happily knew that everything had gone well, in fact they did not realize anything because they were pending the celebration. The trouble is that she grabbed a quarrel when they noticed the slight wounds she brought. Kitty had to tell what had happened.

With this she earned another scolding from Claire when she got home.

-It's okay! Sorry, I didn't think they would bring reinforcements! - The cat defended herself while her friend healed her wounds.

-Imagine if they captured you Kitty! Look how they left you! - she claimed her almost sister.

\- Nothing happened, that's fine - she said. Claire shook her head.

-It would be better if you lie down, let's check if I find another contusion - she said - Look at your nose ... And your lip! - she added.

Her friend had to mention it ... lip ... kiss ...

Orange cat.

Got damn.

-What's wrong? - Claire asked when she saw that her friend was staring at nothing.

-Ah? Nothing! I just kept thinking about a nonsense - she replied - Auch! It hurt! - complained immediately when her friend stumbled a sector of the stomach.

-I'm sorry - she said and applied some ice in the sector - Try to rest.

-I'll do it, do not worry - she said.

-You know I do not believe you - Claire accused. Kitty glared at her and her almost sister laughed - Go to sleep, Joey will bring news tomorrow.

Both said goodbye and the cat tried to sleep but her thoughts were elsewhere, precisely in that house with that Royal Guard.

* * *

Puss barely exchanged words with Joey and paid less attention than his comrades in the barracks spoke, something about a robbery but he did not take any importance, he excused himself that he felt bad so he went to his room.

After meditating on those feelings he was having ... concluding that it was wrong. Incorrect feelings about an incorrect female cat. However... he couldn't deny the great difference, that is, when he was close to Dulcinea he felt excitement, which according to and at that time his feelings towards the princess were strong, which he believed but not. This gesture he shared with that thief was ... really strong, warm and intense, his mind clouded by those seconds. He could not help remembering it since it had made him feel happy, he forgot all the bad things that Dulcinea had done to him.

In fact, he doubted what he would do if he met that beautiful look, that captivating face. Puss thought he could not catch her after that...

What could he do?

Talking to her seemed impossible because their meeting were based on some action. Neither did he know how she felt, that she thought about all this.

What if… he did as if nothing had happened?

It was strange, they did not even intend to get together but it was destiny, they happened to meet, what's more, Puss was looking for her to capture but he did not see her, this time he did and even in his dreams he imagined that he would get this result .

What confusion ... his duty said one thing, his heart another and his mind struggled with these two.

Puss settled into his bed and tried to sleep despite the fact that he had fresh memories and thoughts were going from one place to another fluttering in his head.

* * *

The orange cat was in the dining room of the barracks drinking a cup of hot milk, he did not sleep well for that reason he thought it was a good idea to drink that. At that moment Joey arrived and sat down next to him.

-What's up friend? - he asked.

-Fine and you? - he answered.

-All right - said - Did something happen yesterday? You look dejected - the golden cat asked suspecting if something had to do with the princess of the devils.

Puss didn't want to tell him about the previous events, if the circumstances had been different he would do it, he would prefer to try to solve that problem, so he decided to lie to him.

-Nah, just that I was close to Dulcinea but my willpower helped me - she said jokingly - She sent me several signs, I think she is noticing the distancing - he added.

\- In theory it is well, it will give the impression that at some moment she will want to speak with you or something similar - his friend contributed.

-I do not want to talk to her, I feel that if I do I will fall like an idiot - said the orange cat.

-Then keep avoiding her. The rounds of these days will be the order of the day so if one comes out I'll go in your place and say you're helping in another squad - said Joey.

-Thanks, - he said.

-Anytime, I want a friend not a scrubber - he said graciously.

-Yes, thanks for the flattery - he responded raising an eyebrow.

\- Don't mention it - he said, laughing. - Now, I must go, I'll be here in the afternoon, now I have to go and investigate the theft of the explosives - he added and said goodbye.

The latter was almost a lie since he was going to find out if there was any suspicion of Kitty's group and then go to join her Claire. Of this ... for now, Puss couldn't know anything although he didn't like to hide things from him but unfortunately, he couldn't. The plan was almost complete and he would tell his friend.

Apart from this, Joey got together and spoke with both female cats. He told them about the key which would be difficult to steal but these days was not a good time to go for it since security was at its best so it was better to wait until the activity was calm.

Obviously, he would need help because he could not go alone. They agreed that Kitty would go since it was her specialty to steal without being noticed. However, the important thing was to make sure that the key was in that room. This would be at night.

Another point that touched were the explosives. Claire had communicated with Noah and Carlos through a messenger to report the latest news, sure that soon they would come to pick up the merchandise.

The plan was on a good path.


	7. The key and something else

**Hi again!**

 **Here another chapter, and remember about the traslation xD**

 **Regrets!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: The key and something else.**

It has been several weeks since he saw the cat of captivatingly dark colors and Puss still had that existential question of what to do, he was not even sure if he would capture her, that is, he feared that the same thing would happen.

In a way it was strange because every time he went to do the rounds he was aware that if he saw Kitty as if it were a necessity. And yes ... he started calling by her name, not even he noticed when he stopped calling her a thief. That kiss left consequences in his head.

He exhaled, wondering how the fuck got to that point.

The orange cat walked around the great palace, the usual, supposedly Dulcinea should not be there, since it was dark. That night, fate wanted something else because the princess appeared hidden with a handkerchief on her head to hide because at that time she was not allowed to be there. She called the attention of the Royal Guard causing him to lose the thread of his thoughts.

Puss cursed internally, he had no choice but to greet her with a slight shake of the head.

Instead, she went to Puss and grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to a more hidden and private area where the trees and the palace wall covered them.

-Puss ... Why have you avoided me all this time? - She asked serious and _hurt._

The Royal Guard looked at the ground, did not want to see her eyes because he knew that everything that had advanced would recede. Although it was also a good time to settle this problem, it mattered little if she laughed or in the worst case, they threw him out of his job.

\- With all due respect... There are certain attitudes of yours that made me think that there was something mutual. I don't know if you understand me - he explained - Maybe I misunderstood it and it seemed wrong for that reason I walked away.

The princess remained silent, her suspicions were true as much as the feeling he had for her and the loss of control over him.

\- But Puss ... you know that my environment does not allow me to be free so sometimes I ignored you and when I could be alone with you ... I allowed myself those situations - she said falsely hurt.

For the guard they were just excuses, that is, not even she confessed her feelings. He must be strong.

-You will always be my favorite, the one who helps me in everything, the one who is always there for me - she flattered - For me, another story would be telling. I miss you.

Unexpectedly she kissed him passionately.

He didn't return the gesture, he remained static like a statue. It did not cause him anything, it was a cold kiss as if he were kissing the wall. Puss did not know if it was because he had left her behind or because it was false or simply both.

If this had happened a few months ago maybe, he would have felt a lot of happiness but that was not the case.

-Excuse me, Princess Dulcinea, the only thing I can offer you is my friendship - Puss said and left.

Dulcinea stood like a tree, couldn't believe it, she was furious because her plan was going to hell and she didn't understand how she stopped having him in her hands, she couldn't manipulate him like before.

Is the possibility that something else is affecting all this?

She didn't know, but she knew that she would have to find a way to promote him to her personal bodyguard and take control again.

* * *

Kitty could observe the recent scene from her hiding place on the second floor, she squinted, annoyed.

She already said that it wouldn't affect her at all if she saw the guard again. Now that she found him in the middle of the mission, it backfired. She had to sneak out late at night to go for the key but she hadn't planned on that being a huge palace and the probability of finding him was low.

What a luck...

The female cat grumbled internally and continued her task. She climbed up to a window that was half open and entered through there. She took out a piece of paper where she had written Joey's instructions, who would be covering the first floor so that she would not be caught, her "brother-in-law" assured her that there would be no problems at that time.

Then she had to follow a corridor that had a portrait of the King, which she soon found, followed to the bottom and discover that the road was divided in two, had to take the left.

 _"You will find a door, open it carefully because it sounds a lot, it is very old, it will take you to a stairway that goes down to a kind of basement, open that door and before you will see a room full of hanging keys._

Look closely at this drawing"

The female cat noticed every detail of this object, she could not be wrong, there was a lot at stake. Kitty compared the keys with the drawing, it was a tedious task more for her that is usually very anxious. She armed herself with patience while in her hand they passed several keys of different bronze material, silver even found one of gold.

She did not understand why they had so many of those antics!

In a moment, she was close to sending everything to hell, but finally found the key which looked very old. Without a doubt, it must be that.

She smiled satisfied and hid the object in her boot.

The cat began to make the way back carefully and in absolute silence to not leave any kind of clue that someone was there. She closed the noisy door and went to the corridor where she had originally arrived and was heading to the window through which she had entered.

\- Kitty?

Kitty's feet came to a halt when she heard and recognized that voice ...

Not that there was supposed to be nobody? And most importantly, how the hell did he know her name?

She turned calmly and could see the Royal Guard a couple of meters in front of her.

\- Orange boy - she said simply as if she had been caught in a prank.

-What are you doing? - He said seriously, he never expected to meet her in the palace,

\- Yeah, I told you, I just survive - she replied putting a hand on her hip.

\- Seriously? And what did you get this time? - He asked again in a neutral tone.

\- Nothing - she lied. Puss raised an eyebrow, did not believe her - I wasn't lucky in finding something that could be here.

\- Sure you risked coming in vain - he said. - It sounds like you like danger - he challenged.

-Yes, it's true. Not you? - She provoked him back.

At that moment, they heard footsteps approaching. In a short time, the guard took Kitty by the arm and they entered a dark room. The female cat was going to claim but avoided it, covering her mouth.

-Shh- he indicated.

He listened carefully that his companions passed by.

-Why do you help me? - Kitty demanded to know.

\- Neither do I know - he answered honestly in a low voice.

\- It's pretty weird in my opinion - she added.

\- Don't complicate things anymore - said Puss, referring to the tension that existed between them more than in the situation.

\- And you don't complicate me either - she said looking at him.

The moonlight barely illuminated the room from the window and the two of them were very close, being able to notice the chemistry that had re-formed in the environment, only looking at each other intensely and fixedly. They hesitated about what to do, whether to run, to fight, to trap her ... the environment was making them nervous.

For no reason, Puss began to get a little closer while Kitty took a step back, knowing that if she didn't avoid it now there would be no way to stop this whole story.

However, her back hit the wall. There was nothing more to do ...

She looked up meeting again with that look that both haunted her.

Puss at this point no longer cared about his actions. He could notice the restlessness of that pair of blue eyes ... that by the way the light of the moon gave another touch to her face...

Only separated a few centimeters. Doubtingly the female cat leaned over to get closer and stopped to look at him to see what he would do.

The orange cat was looking like an eternity so he kissed her finally. At first it was slow but as he spent the seconds he went deeper showing all the repressed feelings they had.

They separated a few centimeters just for air and resumed the gesture for another few seconds, it was nice the feeling they were feeling.

-This... is wrong... -the cat said between kisses.

\- Why? - Puss answered quickly without stopping.

-It's suppose... that I hate you - she answered.

-Feed up a little more ... - he said - Because I don't notice that you hate me - he added. The female cat ran her hand over his neck, kissing him another time, it's as if she couldn't help it, it was addictive. Kitty didn't know if it was because she was with her enemy or because she was hiding or maybe both, giving her a hint of adrenaline and fun.

On the other hand, the orange cat grabbed her waist deepening the kiss but at that moment lost their balance and fell.

\- Apparently you are easy to love - she said on top of him keeping the distance

-Why? - Puss asked.

\- That princess, you also like danger - she replied.

How did she know?

It didn't matter because the comparison of this was huge. Obvious that he was not going to let her know.

-Jealous? - he asked provoking her

-No, but it was for your knowledge - she answered lying.

\- Sure - he added not believing anything.

But it was true, the female cat felt something but did not recognize it either. She was going to complain but Puss interrupted her with another kiss.

In short, it was like a kissing fight that something else, nothing of what they had planned to do.

Uff ... Kitty was having a hard time holding back, but the mission was there and she was risking it. She felt that the key gained more weight in her boot making her remember even more.

The female cat stopped the kiss, Puss looked at her confused but she returned him a mischievous look.

-This is tempting luck - she said - I must go, I guess you won't stop me.

-What do you think? - he followed.

\- That you will not - she responded and with a quick movement she left a small kiss, then she do a cartwheel coming to the window, she took a quick look to see the route of escape.

-You see why I like danger - she provoked and winked before jumping to a kind of rope with pennants which she cut to be able to swing and descend to the floor.

Puss stood up and watched Kitty go, he rested his hands on the edge of the window until he lost sight of her ... the weight of consciousness came, that is, what just happened was going to have consequences. His battle inside intensified.

At what point did he get to this point?

Another thing that Puss did not know how to explain but when he was with her it was as if the chemistry caught them and they went to another time, he had no strength in his decisions.

What a mess.

* * *

The female cat had already reached her area and was walking down the street, because she was not in danger

What if she fell in love with him? Because recent events kept repeating themselves in her mind.

It was quite strange and different from what she knew about love, it was not typical, it's usually the words express the feelings, coming together often or nonsense like that. This was not the case, they were not seen often, the meetings they had had was difficult to explain, everything was expressed with actions, looks and in a casual way.

Will be the destiny?

She wanted to avoid it but Kitty felt it was too late. What will happen in a future meeting?

-Watch out Kitty! You almost got that box on you! - warned a villager - Are you in the clouds or what?

Yes, she was in the clouds...

-I'm sorry, I was aware of the plans, I've been very busy with that - the cat lied - Goodbye.

When she got home, she discovered that her friend was still awake. Kitty threw herself to the sofa that was there, closed her eyes, she was tired.

-How did it go? - asked her friend.

-Good, - she said and took the key out of her boot - Step two ready.

Her friend looked at her happily - Soon, we'll leave this crap.

-Of course! - The female cat supported. Kitty did not notice but she lost herself in her thoughts remembering what happened.

Funny that she did not even know the name of the guard.

-What's wrong? - Claire asked, surprised.

-Nothing. Why? - the female cat asked.

-Because you're smiling like an idiot - her friend replied. Kitty glared at her.

\- And you? Have not you seen yourself in the mirror when you see Joey? - countered the dark female cat. Claire raised an eyebrow.

\- For that reason I say it - she defended herself.

Her friend doesn't leave any details.

\- No, there is no one if it is what you think- clarified Kitty -I remember how much fun it was to outwit those silly guards.

-Yes as you say - said Claire

\- Fuck you - she replied and her friend did the usual, stuck out her tongue.

In an instant, it had crossed her mind to tell her friend about the _affair_ she had with that Royal Guard but thinking about it ... if they would leave soon ... it wouldn't matter so much, would it?

Yes, it had been vibrant and intense but they weren't going to get that far, that was what she believed, that is, it wasn't that they had agreed to come together again, they were nothing, it was just them and crazy actions ... leave it as a nice memory. Consequence of a very strong attraction according to her.

But Kitty didn't know how wrong she was.


	8. The beginning

**Hi everyone! I bring you another chapte, it's a little longer. So enjoy it :D**

 **P.S: Remember about the translation :'v**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: The beginning**

Joey was with Puss doing night duty at the door of the palace, a long time ago they did not meet in the same shift so he took the opportunity to tell his friend about his relationship with Claire, he did not want to keep a secret to his almost brother.

-If I tell you something, you promise that you won't be upset? - Joey asked.

-That depends on many things- joked Puss.

-It's serious - he said raising an eyebrow.

\- I promise - he said turning calm.

-I'm in ... something - he began to tell but his friend interrupted him.

\- Miracle of the gods! Who is it? - he asked.

He rolled his eyes and continued.

-This ... is not from here ... Do you remember the lady I rescued in that protest? - Joey asked again.

-Wh ... What ?! - He asked surprised to realize.

-You promised! - Joey accused him and gave him a blow.

\- What a surprise! - added the orange cat. I could not accuse him of the tremendous mess he got into since he would be spitting at the sky. -How long ago?

\- Several weeks - he answered - I became close to her since she looked for me and then we took the next step.

-If you get caught you'll be fried, my friend - Puss worried.

-I don't give a damn ... You know my position about this- said his friend.

-I suppose you'll leave here soon, will not you? - Puss asked.

-Not for now, but if it's in our plans for that reason I decided to tell you if you want to join, this would serve you a lot so you get away from Dulcinea.

-Yes, it's a good idea - said Puss.

-How did you do with the super nice princess? - Joey asked.

-I was fine until the King decided to promote me to her personal bodyguard- he answered not very happy.

\- Shit - said his friend.

-I thought the same - Puss said.

-That was caprice of her that's for sure, she noticed that you're avoiding her, be careful - said Joey fearing that he would fall again.

-Nah, don't worry- the disinterested said, this surprised the golden cat.

-It's not easy to disenchant someone ... Who are you stalking? - Asked

He forgot how direct his friend could be!

It turns out that a particular cat with pretty eyes was stealing most of his thoughts, who has not seen in a month, he thought he was going to pass the "charm" but it was just the opposite ...

He missed her ... Puss didn't know if she was all right, if she had been captured or if she was in jail ... difficult to know if he didn't have to locate her.

In fact, he was considering going to the lower area to look for her and talk about it. What did she think? What was just a game? Did she notice the chemistry that formed every time they saw each other, or was it just him?

\- Let's say the view was nice - he said. Your friend laughed - I'm curious ... At what moment do you come together? - He asked to divert the subject.

-Ah ... In a tavern that few know, everyone can go there, there is no discrimination, - he told her.

With this new information to Puss he thought he could go someday and try his luck to see if he would meet her.

\- And you didn't tell me anything, wretch - accused him.

\- I didn't know what your reaction would be - he defended himself.

\- Nor that I was in favor of these- said the pointing to the palace.

His friend rolled his eyes - I'll take you one day from this - said Joey a bit relieved as he had taken a weight off,

-I would seem ideal - he said sarcastically.

\- You complain like a girl - claimed his friend and the orange cat gave him a claw at the nape.

* * *

Dulcinea was happy to have achieved Puss, since the time was getting shorter and her sisters were far ahead. The princess hoped with this she could regain control. She would have to act well, so he would believe the story of her "forbidden" crush for him.

On that morning she was waiting for him to say his homework and things like that.

\- Come in - said the princess to feel that he had touched the door. Puss entered the room.

-Good afternoon. What does Princess Dulcinea need?

-It's your first day of bodyguard, there are some things that I have to tell you.

If this had happened several months ago Puss would have liked the idea of this work but with what happened earlier in the tour that he had to do with her, he didn't want to be near the princess, was very disappointed and was afraid to stumble with the same stone. Although the feelings were not the same as before, the issue was "delicate."

-Your work hours will be varied when I need to go somewhere, you will have to accompany me, inside the palace it is not necessary. This will depend on the days - she explained.

It was stupid. She did not even need a bodyguard. What was her eagerness? Play with him?

He continued to pay attention to the indications for a while until ...

-I need to talk about another topic with you - she said - Puss seriously, I love you, only I can't show it openly ... and now ... I can ... - she suggested changing her attitude abruptly.

\- Why didn't you make that clear before? - he asked.

\- I know you have feelings for me - she said evading the question - But you have to understand that my situation is complicated.

Yes sure ... it wasn't difficult to talk about the subject and it practically rubbed him in the face that it was impossible, very difficult to insinuate and then ignore him.

-Princess Dulcinea ... I don't want to talk about this, I just want to fulfill my duties.

-Why you don't believe me? - she demanded.

-Because in the tour that I accompanied you, it was quite clear to me that I'm just a pawn and I have to stay in my place - he answered with sincerity.

-So, you didn't really love me - she accused him with anger.

-I only have you esteem - Puss lied - Also, if your father finds out he won't let it happen, it's better to keep things the way they are - he tried to evade.

\- My father isn't a problem - she said sure.

\- Look - he said firmly - If you had told me this before, I would have waited for you - he said with sincerity again.

\- Do you have another? - demanded to know Dulcinea in a categorical way.

He didn't understand the reason for her reaction, as if she was trying to get something ... he didn't know what, but it shouldn't be any good. It would be necessary to stay on the margin to avoid falling into her trap.

-I'm not with anyone - he answered.

-So! - she said.

-So what? - He asked again.

\- Why do you make yourself beg? - accused Dulcinea.

\- It's not about that, you like me as a friend, it's the only thing I can offer, maybe I confused things. I'm not feeling well - lied

\- Get out of here - she demanded. He said goodbye with a bow.

Dulcinea didn't know when it had escaped her hands. It was going to be harder than she thought.

It was time to change the tactic but it would take time.

* * *

Kitty was in a meeting with Claire and Joey were watching the next steps of the plan.

\- Or not Kitty? - Joey asked catching her flying low.

Lately she has been distracted, the truth is that she hasn't stopped thinking about the events that happened recently and especially in him. Kitty wanted to see him again to see what was going on between them, how he would react to meeting again. They no longer faced each other but ended up in something else, it was difficult to explain, she knew they were enemies but there was "something" there that made the situation change into something else, a new environment ...

It had never happened to her.

Now that she wanted to meet him, it didn't happen and before it happened often. Things of the universe she supposed.

-Eh yeah ... Wait, what? - she asked. Joey raised an eyebrow.

-What would be better to get some carts- he repeated.

-Yes, it's a good idea - she agreed - Although we still do not know the day.

-That we have to see him with Noah and Carlos - said Claire.

-Yes it's true- Joey said - What day will they come?

-I think that the other week - her friend answered.

-We could check the house to recognize land - the black cat added.

-It seems good, so we have more information - said the guard.

\- Then it will be necessary to define the day of the inspection of the house perhaps we can even hide things there - Claire added.

-I agree with you. As for the list of people who will escape with us ... Who will be in charge?

\- You could take care of that, honey - said Joey looking at his girlfriend.

-Yes, no problem - she said happy with the idea

-Remember to include the old man who gave us the information, please, I promised him - said Kitty.

-Don't worry, I know it's important especially because of the story you told us - said her friend. Kitty nodded gratefully.

-With this we would be ready, I will find out the matter of the wagons.

\- And I'll take care of the house - Kitty said.

-We try to have this ready as soon as possible - Joey added and both cats nodded in agreement.

* * *

Several days have passed and Puss has not had the good fortune to meet her, it even complicated him since he had less and less time. All thanks to Dulcinea, who kept him busy. This was getting to a point Puss could not stand her.

The good part, finally could know the tavern that his friend mentioned to him also. Puss meet Claire, who would be like a sister-in-law, was very friendly with him, Puss noticed that she had good intentions, especially with Joey, she took care of him a lot, like now, the poor asked them once in a while if they had followed or if they were in danger, etc.

About the plan, he hoped it would work so that they could live without pressure or persecution and leave that realm.

Puss looked at the place, it was a pleasant atmosphere, everyone enjoyed different ways, there was a dance sector accompanied by composers who played different types of music, really good. Another place was like a restobar to enjoy an aperitif or drink.

It was true that you could share between different social classes, he could recognize several nobles and one or two that belonged to the squadron and also saw those who lived in the low sector, he noticed that they could share without problems. Not for nothing was that place kept full by the same, he maintained the hope that he could find her there.

* * *

That afternoon Kitty had arrived tired after a busy morning, had to participate in a robbery for the group, she couldn't leave those tasks aside, despite the fact that she was already working on the plan.

She was disappointed to see that she didn't meet the orange cat in that group she confronted and thanks to being distracted, she got a cut on her arm. Apart from this in several of the robberies that she has participated, she noticed that part of the Royal Guard appeared to stop them but he wasn't there...

-Kitty! What happened to your arm? - Claire exclaimed when she saw the wound

-A small scratch, nothing serious - reassured the female cat.

-Yeah, sure - she said rolling the eyes - So if I don't come to see you don't tell me - Claire scolded.

\- Stop being so paranoid! I was going to notify you but I was tired - The female cat couldn't continue because she had gone to look for her improvised kit. Once she returned, Claire sat next to her and checked the wound. This was close to the shoulder and it was not very deep, thank goodness.

\- I'll hold your hand because this will burn you - Claire warned, Kitty nodded. Subsequently, she gave him a clear liquid.

-Auch! - complained Kitty almost biting her tongue.

-I told you, - said the two-colored cat - I tell you something? Yesterday I met a friend of Joey.

\- Seriously? - she asked with difficulty while enduring the pain.

-Yes, also belongs to the Royal Guard, is very nice.

This caught her attention.

-How is he? - she asked curiously.

\- Does it matter? - asked her friend.

-I just want to know, I recently had a mishap with one of them, I do not want any surprise - she said.

-It is orange fur and uses a peculiar boots ... am - thoughtful Claire - He has green eyes.

Kitty started coughing suddenly. Maybe it's him!

-What happens? - she asked again.

-I just ... I got stuck- she said recovering the air.

At last, she had a starting point!

-Ready, I'm finished - said Claire.

-Thank you - said Kitty.

-You're welcome! But you tell me immediately for the other one!

\- Yes Claire - she answered with reluctance.

* * *

As much as Puss and Kitty began to go more often to the tavern but never met. It was as if one came and the other had already left and vice versa or one of them was not going and the other was going, things like that.

It was frustrating ... But that night was over ...

Puss walked among the people looking for a familiar silhouette. A while ago, he had arrived at the place, there were more people than usual, apparently, and there was a kind of activity that night. Now he was sitting watching the crowd and in an instant, he thought he had seen her but Puss wasn't sure.

The orange cat was anxious because he wanted to meet Kitty, because he had been looking for her for a long time. He decided to get up from his seat and walk through the sector passing through the crowd looking at the silhouette again.

The silhouette had her back to him, so he was not sure if it was her. Until she turned to look to one side.

Puss could recognize that profile. It was Kitty.

The female cat was going to keep walking, but he stopped her.

-In addition to liking the danger, do you also like to sneak away? - he asked.

Kitty stopped short to hear his voice, she turned immediately confirming the suspicion of her, smiled in a funny way while watching him directly in his eyes.

Something had in his eyes, something that attracted her, it was as if those eyes took over her senses when making those kinds of visual contact ... and also… when she was close to him.

It was crazy!

-Mmm ... yes, I also like it. I entertain a lot - she replied.

\- I must admit it's interesting - said Puss approaching Kitty.

-I suppose ... - she said getting a bit nervous - Are you coming to do justice? - She asked who does not want the thing.

-Something like that ... like an interrogation - the orange cat insinuated already in front of her.

\- I would like to know the name of the cat with whom I always end up kissing - she said playfully.

-Ah ... well that's not my problem - said the innocent making himself.

-You're the one who cornered me - she accused him - So you're the one stealing kisses.

Touché.

-Yes, in that you are right - said funny - My name is Puss.

\- Nice to meet you, "she said." Mine is Kitty, but I suppose you already knew, Mr. Guardia, "she joked.

\- Be careful what you say - warned playfully.

\- Or if not what? - she tempted.

-There will be consequences ... - he insinuated

Kitty smiled mischievously and took it as a challenge. The female cat leaned into Puss's ear and whispered.

\- Catch me if you can - she said moving away and before running, she winked at him. The orange cat took a while to react but followed the step in the same way.

Her essence was _hypnotizing._

Kitty went quickly through the different areas of the place to the outside, it was a kind of passage with stairs that took you to other floors. She started jumping to get to the top that only took a few minutes. To his surprise, Puss soon caught up with her.

After a while, she started to laugh, she was having a good time. First time she ran for entertainment and not for a pursuit of guards.

They skipped several roofs skillfully. Kitty was so focused that he didn't catch her that she didn't notice that the road ended, she stopped abruptly but Puss did not. Consequence? The orange cat collided with her and they fell.

Luckily, there were some looms that were stretched to the ground a few meters below them, the cloth endured the fall but it was a lack of control, it was rolling until in one part the cloth was torn.

It was a single disaster, a hill of fabrics. Puss emerged and looked for the cat to see how she was. After removing a little, he finally found her and removed the cloth that covered her. She was laughing a lot.

-It was fun, was not it? - she continued happily and sat down.

Yes, the truth that had been entertaining, a long time ago, that didn't have fun as if that was like feeling really alive besides being out of the ordinary. In the end, he nodded and ended up joining her laughter.

Without warning, Puss took one of Kitty's hands, to attract her and plant a surprise kiss. Kitty for her part corresponded to him. The female cat missed that feeling and let herself go for the moment, enjoying it every second. The kiss became more passionate, where she ran her hand over his neck while he caressed her waist. Without noticing Kitty was caught between the floor and him.

-I have complied with what you asked me - he said provocatively. The dark cat laughed.

-It was time - she said - I must admit that I missed these meetings with you - she added a little more serious.

\- You say it from the heart? - he asked. She looked at him deeply.

-What do you think? - she asked again.

\- Your eyes tell me it's a yes - answered Puss. She smiled sincerely and he returned that smile, giving her another kiss.

\- I looked for you for a long time because I want some answers- Puss said.

-About what? - She was interested.

-What do you think about this? - he asked.

Kitty thought well what she was going to say before answering - After pondering it a lot ... and assuming it ... - she said - What is started must be continued - she added a bit insinuating - There is no denying that there is something here. Do not?.

\- For much that we wanted to avoid it? - Puss asked.

-Because we knew the consequences this could bring? - she said.

-And what is not allowed socially? - he said.

-What do I give a fuck about that? - Kitty said, the latter was funny to Puss.

-So... Are you willing to take all the risks that will entail and move on?

It was too late to avoid it, what does that matter?

Kitty raised her head to whisper again in his ear as if it were a secret.

-Did I tell you I like danger? - she reminded him.

Puss looked at her and they kissed each other passionately again. They were sealing the covenant.

They both went to a more hidden place where they talked about their lives, each listening attentively to the story of the other. They also touched on how this affected their day and each time they met, there was _"something_ " growing and they didn't want to recognize. Also, it seems that they were synchronized because they agreed in many of their thoughts to feel strange, confused, even anxious and that they thought they were doing crazy thinking it was their illusion, but it wasn't, the feeling was mutual and indeed the chemistry was always there from the moment they met for the first time.

It was a mess when it was time to say goodbye, they didn't want to do it but unfortunately, the circumstance didn't allow them. They agreed that they would try to get together every night if Puss's work allowed it and be careful.

Before leaving home, they said goodbye with a tender kiss. Each of them went their own way with a smile on their face and much more relieved.

This is how the relationship between Puss and Kitty began.


	9. Secrets

**Happy new year to everyone!**

 **Finally I finished another translation :c I hope you it.  
**

 **P.S:** **Sorry if there are errors in the translation, remember, it is not the best.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Secrets

Several days have passed and Puss and Kitty's relationship was going well and "normal", of course, if circumstances allowed it, so it's known that their situation was more peculiar.  
That morning Kitty left early and had something in mind, she was a little naughty but she really wanted to do it even if she had a task to do. She was headed to the upper area scuttling with agility, the usual with the difference that Kitty wanted to surprise him.

In that the female cat thought ... What was the probability of falling in love with someone who was "socially" wrong? Was not it easier to look at someone from her circle or from her neighborhood?

\- It would be less exciting - said a little voice in her head.

What's more, Kitty was already there, in danger, normal in her life.

The female cat went up to the upper part of a house to look for him, she hoped to catch him doing a round in the square, although now with the work of bodyguards it was less probable but she had the hope, wanted to see him.

* * *

-Okay, I'll go no problems - Puss said when they asked him to make a round of his partner since he was sick and that position was free and needed support.

-We have not worked together for a long time, have we? - said his friend.

-Exactly, I prefer this before being next to Dulcinea - he complained.

\- I thought I would never hear from your mouth - joked the golden cat. The Royal Guard glared at him - I'm sorry, I had to say it.

\- Very funny - he said - I'm talking seriously.

-Look, I know you were delighted and excited about her and Dulcinea perceived it, she abused with your feelings and it is understandable that you did not see it - he reflected - It is good you realized that she only wanted to use you to promote her goals.

\- Sure, but why me? It's not that I'm a good candidate - said the orange cat.

-But ascending in that way and rising rank was adding points and being a good candidate - he concluded.

-I'm not interested, I don't want to be anyone's toy- Puss snapped, as you know, he had a very bad time and didn't plan to go through that again.

-I'm glad you noticed, - said his friend - We were losing you Puss. You were like a bundle with legs.

-Thank you? - He said ironically.

\- I'm sorry, again - he said laughing - Are we going to work? - he asked. Puss nodded and they went with their squadron to make the famous rounds.

* * *

-What the hell was she doing there?

When Puss saw her, he had to check again to make sure he wasn't wrong. And yes ... Kitty was there!

She smiled at him from the height and winked playfully at him. He shook his head in a funny way. This to be with someone who likes danger ...  
In the end, he returned the smile, in any case he was glad to see her. She is so beautiful that his day improved with seeing her.

She gestured with her hand for Puss to follow her as he watched her go.

-Hey Joey, cover me a few seconds? I think I saw something - he said.

\- Go, there's no problem - he replied.

Once they met, Puss said - It's not that I don't want to see you, but don't you think you're risking a lot coming here?

-Nah, remember that I do it all the time even without you noticing - she said disinterested.

-And you couldn't wait for the night ... - Puss said.

\- No- she said with a wide smile - Also, I wanted to surprise you so it's not so routine.

The Royal Guard embraced his beloved cat in a tight way. -You surprised me - he said affectionately. She settled her face on his shoulder. She felt so comfortable that the rest did not care ...

\- How I would like to be together without any problem - he lamented.

-I would like the same ... But you know, the danger gives a touch- she said positively.

\- It's true - he agreed.

\- It happens to us to go through this - she said in a joking tone.

\- Yes, it is also true but it is your fault - he accused.

-My fault? - she asked.

\- Your eyes captured me, I could even say that you cast a spell on me - he said - I still remember our first fight in the caravan of royalty, although I still didn't know it was you - he said.

-Ha! Sure it's my fault - she said falsely hurt - But you let yourself be cajoled first and it was easier to catch you with the look than with a hand-to-hand fight - she said.

\- Not so much - Puss said not taking care of what he said.

-You are challenging me? - she asked.

\- No ... how do you think that? - he pretended, smiling playfully. Kitty narrowed her eyes.

\- As if you were a saint! - she accused.

-Hey! But I still have my merits! - He defended himself.

-Mmm- she said thoughtfully and concluded - You let me go about three times ...

Touché

Puss looked at her surprised, he did not expect it, he smiled at the challenge -I mean, did you prefer the opposite? - he asked insinuatingly.

\- No ... but you said you had your merits but I do not see them - she challenged mischievously.

So with that ... it was time to take out the secret weapon. In one of his meetings Puss had caught the weak point ...

Puss cornered her surprisingly leaving her trapped between the wall and whispered in her ear - Repeat it - he said.

Kitty pretended that it didn't affect her and she was going to talk but she was speechless when the orange cat began to run around her neck tickling her temptingly.

-I ... it was a joke - she said with difficulty for the tickle and tried to ignore it and Kitty struggled to get away from him. - If not ... not for you - she said in a difficult way - I wouldn't be here ... You saved me ...

That's what he wanted to hear.

\- Very well - said Puss with a triumphant smile.

Suddenly the Royal Guard heard the voice of Joey looking for him - Go away - he said goodbye to her with a light kiss. Kitty nodded and went to hide climbing up a house to the top. She decided to follow him without Puss seeing her.

As soon as she saw that real cat, Kitty glared at her. She insinuated herself to him in a brazen way and you could see in the distance that something was looking for. She was a false one. The princess so easy and nasty ...

Kitty never thought she was ever jealous and as that white cat approached her boyfriend more and more, something inside boiled. It was as if she was a threat. The irony is that the princess asked for explanations to her Guard, not even she did it and this comes with her "real right" to prevail.

Damn daughter of...

She decided that it was better to leave before she committed some madness, totally she trusted Puss.

Kitty was in her area, near where the old man who visited the place lived. She had work to do and was to enter the house and check the passageway to freedom. The moment she was in front of the big house, it was not a big problem to be worried about the guards since they were not watching her, in fact she was betting that she did not even know that place existed. In theory, they did not notice that there is a missing key.

It took her a while to open it for the time she supposed, but she succeeded. Upon entering Kitty could notice that everything was full of dust and cobwebs, was completely dark could barely see.

She supposed that she would meet a scenario like this so she brought a torch, which she lit. As she went she discovered different rooms and rooms, it was a large plant and it looked like a labyrinth, it was expected that the place was especially complicated to find that basement, it was definitely the exit of the kingdom.

As she entered, she would mark with her knife the area where she had passed so as not to get lost and to know that this sector had already covered it. After walking several meters, she was struck by a peculiar door that was locked with a padlock, she thought it might be that way, so she put the torch to light the lock and began to try to wrestle it open with the help of her knife. After several minutes of struggle, she finally succeeded.

To her surprise, what Kitty found was a pile of papers on top of a desk, in that room there were weapons and strange suits. What was all this?

With the torch she illuminated the desk and glanced to see what was in these papers. She could see that it was papers and a kind of logs of the nobles, the elite of the Tuxedos, where her grandfather had worked ... Everything they did and used was there but something did not agree with her. Why did the kingdom keep all of them? These things instead of getting rid of them?

Unwittingly wanting the answer came when he found a letter hidden in one of those last books, which had a more recent date. The female cat opened the letter finding an elegant script and she read.

 _"Bad things are about to happen and I leave this only endorsement in this place, since they will be one of the few things that the kingdom can't eliminate._

Our King had his days numbered, he was very sick and he had to make the quick decision on the successor in the only two heirs to the throne.

I was hoping that Princess Amelia would keep the crown, she was in love and paired with one of our companions who had a good family, and their union could ensure the succession and the King esteemed him very much. The princess is very good and fair, she made good decisions and very mature at her age. Quite the opposite of his brother the Prince who always abused his power. He also sought since he was very influenced by his uncle leading the thought of the search for the purity of the kingdom

, _that is to say,_ _nothing to mix with the commoners and less to relate with mixed lineages and you had more layers of colors, it was stupidity and discrimination where you looked._

I don't know how he did it or what truculence he put in, but he prevented the union of the two from materializing ... Our companion disappeared and curiously that night our King got worse ... everything happened so fast that we thought he was involved in his father's health ... taking him to the death…

 _The next morning was all crazy, he proclaimed himself King taking power, the next we found it meaningless but he threw his sister out of the kingdom leaving her with nothing, hopefully a horse to go. She was as devastated as the death of her father, the disappearance of her beloved, and that her own brother cast her away as if she were a vagabond. Some of our elite took the decision that a group escaped without being seen, to take care of Princess Amelia, more than bad is our task and we could not leave it that way either._

 _Little by little, this is dissolving and dark times will come. We don't have anything insured and they have not told us anything, but it is already certain that we will stop being servants of the kingdom. All for the search of a good lineage._

 _Tonight some of us will escape with our family ... this decision was made as a group and unfortunately we can't all go, as we would like. I wish you the best of luck and we will value your courage to stay here._

 _Semper fi "_

Wow!

Kitty was surprised by what she had discovered, she was happy because she found more details about what the old man had told. She continued to check the odd thing but apparently, there was nothing else. The female cat could see that there was a nice arch with their respective arrows, which was engraved in a sector "The Elite Tuxedo", it was beautiful. She decided to take it with her to the letter.

She left the place and left the door closed. Kitty made a different mark to remember it after that she kept walking for several hours, she was already overwhelmed until it occurred to her that she was looking bad and went back to the halls and in each one of them she checked the floor stomping in some sectors to detect something abnormal, maybe a door. Until at last Kitty found it, it remained under a rug where she discovered the door, which had no padlock or anything. She came down carefully and when she reached the ground, she made a dull noise, confirming that it was the basement with the passageway; she crossed the place until she reached the end of it, encountering the rocks that blocked the exit.

So far and so close at a time but how important that Phase One of the plan was ready.

* * *

Days later the group met to review how the plans were going.

-Well, just missing the carts and determine the list of those who will escape with us - said one.

\- Our assault partners have to go with us so they help with the escape if things go bad - Kitty said.

-Yes, I think the list would have it for the other week - said Claire - It is a difficult decision since many want to leave but are aware there are some who need it more.

-Well if this goes well we'll see if we can make another getaway ... -said her boyfriend, he wish everyone could leave there.

\- When are Carlos and Noah arriving? - Kitty asked.

-In a while, I think - he replied.

-And what time is it? - she asked again.

-Near midnight - they replied - Why?

-I need to do something and I don't think I can stay - she responded when she saw that she was getting late to join Puss. Kitty hasn't seen him two days ago ...

-And what is? - Claire asked.

\- It doesn't concern you, nosy - she accused her, always Claire knew when to suspect her - There was something pending, it's nothing. I must go - she said quickly before being asked any more questions.

\- She has been acting strange for several weeks - Claire said once her friend left and she squinted.

\- Maybe she has things pending, there is nothing to worry about, and besides that we can manage it alone since it isn't so complicated what we have to do - said Joey.

She just sighed.

* * *

Puss waited at the door of the tavern on the side, he was attentive to her coming. Even though they had not been long, he missed her anyway.

Since their relationship began and every time they saw each day, they became closer, everything flowed very well and every time they had to say goodbye they made time ... it was obvious, they did not want to do it. Not that they were a typical couple who could walk freely and get together whenever they wanted. Unfortunately, his times were shortened but it does not matter, it was worth it.

The one that was complicating the matter was Dulcinea, each time looking for more excuse for Puss to stay with her. He hoped she didn't suspect anything about their relationship, didn't want Kitty to come out injured by Dulcinea's whims ...

His thief who stole his heart ... He was so happy that she had crossed his path ... without her, Puss couldn't have taken the princess out of his head and heart everything he felt for her ...

However, there is one thing that had him thoughtful, hopefully it wouldn't happen but there was the possibility anyway ... What would happen if they discover their relationship with Kitty? What would happen to her? What would happen to him? He hoped they would not begin to notice his absence ...

Suddenly he felt that they were thrown over his back where they covered his eyes. He recognized that soft touch, smiled and turned to find her. He looked at her intensely.

-What's wrong with you? - Kitty immediately asked when she noticed something strange in her eyes.

-Nothing, why do you say it? - answered.

-Don't lie to me, something happens to you- she said seriously.

\- Nothing of the other world, problems with the work ... every time it becomes more demanding - he answered. She knew that with "demanding" she meant a certain capricious...

Kitty came over and hugged him lovingly letting him know how much she loved and supported him.

-I appreciate a lot the sacrifice that you are doing and the risks that you run to be able to see us- she said sincerely.

-It's because you get the best reward - he said taking her chin - It's worth it - he added and kissed her tenderly.

-Come on, let's go to the roof- she said taking him by the hand as she wanted more privacy and to make the most of the time together.

\- Do you remember that I mentioned you about the noble elite here? - she asked.

\- Yes, in fact, if it hadn't happened, we wouldn't be living in such a bad time - he said.

-Of course, but I discovered something else, how it started ...

It should be noted that Kitty still did not tell him about the escape plan, she thought about telling him later.

-I hear you- said the interested.

\- Did you know that this King has a sister? - she asked.

-I had no idea - he said surprised - What's her name?

-The Princess Amelia, in theory she is still a princess ... - he answered.

-Wow, what a nice name- Puss said because he had never heard it. His girlfriend nodded in agreement and continued.

-The current King threw her out because she was going to marry one of these nobles but the brother of the year snatched everything she had decided ... To be able to stay with the throne and plant his ideals - she said - Do you know how this works about the real families? I don't think that throwing someone of their blood is one of their customs.

-Only a little for what they have told us ... the one that remains without the throne is assigned a new sector or joins in marriage with another kingdom or influential family. If something happened to the current King, and still can't determine an heir, the brother or sister takes it - he said.

-And ... won't there be another method to dethrone? I mean, what he did is racism, discrimination and those things - she added.

She had an idea in mind but it was risky, on the other hand she needed to do justice and perhaps free people from her area.

-What do you have in mind, Miss Revolutionary?

-Just thinking about possible solutions - she said with a slight smile and Puss stroked her cheek.

\- I think there is a kind of court ... but I don't know how it works - he said - But hey - he added to draw attention – Don't do anything crazy ... I do not want anything to happen to you ... - he said while Kitty was lost in the orange cat's gaze.

-Don't worry, I just investigate - she responded giving him a little kiss. He smiled

-How did you know this? - He asked curious.

-I found some old things, suits, weapons and a lot of paperwork - she answered.

\- How strange that they have kept those things in fact we didn't even know that there was a division like that. Do you remember what kind of papers they were? - he asked again.

-Were logbooks- she remembered.

-There is! - He said - We logbooks to take control and backup of the things we have done, can't be deleted and review it once a year - he replied - Although I doubt that review that material in years.

\- There must be a reason ... - she said thoughtfully.

\- Maybe ... so that this did not fall into the hands of Princess Amelia ... because the most involved is the Princess - he proposed.

\- It can be, it has logic besides that they were in charge of which nobody knew of the nobles - she said.

\- It's a shame that happened, - he said.

-Yes ... -concluded - We wouldn't have had any problem in being together ... my grandfather belonged to them...

-Really? You didn't tell me that ... - he accused, scowling at her.

-It was a kind of surprise- she said laughing slightly.

-It's an honor to be in front of a lineage of nobles- he said making a curtsy that was funny to Kitty. She gave him a slight, playful shove. - How nice - She continued to laugh.

Puss was amazed to see her laugh, she looked so beautiful and give him those moments of gratitude inside all the bad that she lived, it made him happy.

\- It's a pity that the nobles are no longer valued in anything- she said with a trace of sadness.

-But you mean much more than that, señorina - he said, the female cat smiled tenderly and rushed to hug him intensely causing them to lose their balance.

-Thanks - Kitty told him - Without you living here would be much worse.

He kissed his forehead tenderly - You don't have to thank.

They were lying down, Puss had her hugged while Kitty settled on his chest and with her other hand took the hand of her boyfriend, caressing him tenderly.

They continued talking about other things, for example, the orange cat told about what his work was doing when he was not a bodyguard and he had a partner, Joey. Puss told her how he came to work for the Royal Guard, which had cost him to enter since he didn't have a family support. Because he is an orphan and Puss was reared in an orphanage but always wanted to help the kingdom as a child, doing justice but unfortunately was disappointed to discover the different realities of the kingdom. The resignation wasn't an option because it was his only sustenance.

After talking about other topic, Puss realized that Kitty had fallen asleep, didn't want to disturb her because she slept so placidly that she looked even more beautiful, could not stop looking at her.

Puss had not realized until that moment how unhappy he was before knowing her, that is, the money gave the Royal Guard stability and nothing else ... he did not have a motivation ... not even Dulcinea because it was only an illusion where she took off profit at your convenience. And so much that his friend told him ...

Once again Puss kissed her on his forehead with great affection.

It was difficult to assimilate how things happened, it was never in his plans to fall in love with Kitty. In addition, he didn't imagine that he would "be" with the enemy of the kingdom. For him, since he assumed it... she never was. He understood those acts because she did it based on needs, it was easy to accuse them because they lived in a quiet way while in the low area only survived day to day, as Kitty had told him in several of their meetings...

She completely changed the vision of everything, she changed his world ...


	10. A little scare

**Hi! Here another chapter, enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: A little scare.**

Kitty woke up slowly, had to blink a couple of times because the morning light bothered her, was disoriented ... Where was she? ...  
The female cat looked at her side and realized when she saw Puss sleeping. They had fallen asleep and it was already dawn!

-Puss! - she called trying to wake him up but it didn't work so she started to move him. He growled slightly - Puss! - called him again.

\- A little while longer - he said sleepily.

-It already dawned! - she said. Her boyfriend suddenly woke up to realize.

-What?! - he exclaimed.

-We must go but now! - Kitty insisted.

-Oh hell ... - complained him, since he should be in the palace at that time as a bodyguard. What explanations would he give? - Yes, you're right! - He added getting up quickly and helped his girlfriend stand up.

-I hope you don't have problems - she said sadly, since Kitty didn't know what punishments they gave - In case it helps you, I slept much better being by your side - Kitty said with a smile. The orange cat kissed her tenderly on the lips.

-I think the same, my revolutionary - he said kissing her again.

\- Can we see each other today? - she asked between amusing kisses.

-I hope so- he said in the same situation - ... I must go.

-The last one - said Kitty deepening the kiss more, causing fun to her boyfriend - I hope you do well.

-As you - said stroking her face.

\- Goodbye - she said and before leaving, she gave him another playful and small kiss.

When he saw her jump into the other house, he shouted in a funny way.

\- It's never enough eh!

\- No! - she said with a mischievous smile and finally left there.

He shook his head, there was no case with her.

* * *

Kitty asked herself the next question. Was it normal that he had barely separated from Puss and was already missing him?

 _"I do not think so"_ she told herself and laughed internally.

This time Kitty has been with him, even though they were together recently ... it has made a lot of difference in her life, some time ago she wasn't really happy ... the last time was when her parents were alive, from then on everything was misfortunes but now ... it was different. Puss made things and living less painful, even meetings were addictive, as they wanted to see each other more often and spend more time together. They were much closer each day, they looked at each other and they knew more or less how their mood was.

It was funny because in the high zone they had their process, it was tedious and less fun. At least Puss and Kitty could do the things they wanted, had that freedom and they let themselves go for the moment until they reached a point where meeting were improvised.

As now... The idea was going through an idea to the female cat, since it was probable that Puss had problems meeting today at night. And that's what she wanted to avoid so she would give a "little push", it will be fun.

But first... The female cat had to deal with her friend and was already in front of the door, she sighed ...

1 ... 2 ... 3

Kitty came in.

Claire looked at her angry and worried at the same time.

\- I just want to remind you, you're not my mother to look at me that way - she warned.

-Yes, but at least you could have warned me that you wouldn't arrive. I thought something had happened to you!

\- It's not that bad! I can take care of myself! - She excused herself.

-It's not that, you said you should do something and when you say that, there's a risk of getting caught - she said.

Right ... How could she get the tangent without saying she was with Puss if she doesn't even "know" who he is?

\- I entertained in the tavern - said Kitty.

\- And that was what you should do? That's why you left before the meeting? - Claire accused.

Kitty hated lying to her, but there was no other choice.

\- Let's see ... They asked me for help in a robbery, I did it and then we went to the tavern is all, it is not necessary to put yourself as a mother goose or anything - said Kitty -That was all.

Claire looked at her ... not believing at all.

-Some time ago, I noticed that you are strange and you are hiding something from me - she reflected - Do you know you can trust me right?

-I know but nothing happens to me and if so, I would tell you - she confirmed to her friend.

-In that I believe you, the problem is that you leave without telling me anything and before you did it - Claire said.

Oh God ... she did not miss any...

\- Okay ... - she finally said accessing the last resort - I'm investigating a way to overthrow the King once we get out of here.

Her friend was surprised to hear that.

-Are you crazy? - Claire said - You're playing with fire!

-You saw it? That's why I didn't want to tell you, I can't even explain to you - accused Kitty,

-I'm sorry ... in that case, how will you plan that? - she asked.

-The letter that I found that day in that house is the key, especially Princess Amelia, I feel that with her we can liberate the kingdom and in the process she can recover her place. This is the only proof we have for now - she explained.

\- But ... To whom shall we present that? - she asked interested.

-I don't know ... It's what I'm investigating - she answered - Maybe if we find her we'll have answers.

\- The idea isn't so crazy - Claire agreed.

-I think so ... - said the dark female cat - That's why I'll leave you in charge of this letter, you can take care of her better than me - Kitty added by passing the letter - You could mention it to Joey maybe he has some information.

-It's true - she said in agreement - And don't worry about the letter, I'll take care of this.

-Of that, I have no doubt - the black female cat said - Hey. And what did you speak yesterday at the meeting?

-They would take care of the carts and we would see the list. They also told us to collect food and medicine since the trip would be long - she said.

-Ok, that we can hide it in the basement of the house- said Kitty.

-The same said Joey - added her friend - We still don't have a date but this will serve to lower our guard.

-I think it's okay - she said yawning widely - Does it bother you if I go to sleep? I'm tired.

Her friend shook her head and Kitty waved goodbye. She had been saved from the interrogation and best of all, it wasn't a lie at all and she won a new excuse to be able to leave.

The female cat sat on her bed and in a short time fell asleep thinking about the beautiful moment that had happened with Puss.

* * *

For Puss, it was easier to get rid of Joey telling him that he got excited in the tavern with some young ladies. The real problem was his obligation in the palace. He couldn't give an excuse like that.

\- Until you deign to appear around here - said Dulcinea annoyed.

-I'm sorry princess, I was busy with a case in the barracks - said Puss, was the only thing that occurred to him.

-First you go and replace your partner then you get involved in another matter. Clearly, you are avoiding me, since that isn't your duty anymore, just worry about watching over my safety - accused the white cat - and thanks me that I haven't told my father.

\- It wasn't my intention, just that I was used to that routine and cooperate with the Guard where I belong - He said - I don't want to offend you but I don't have the skills of a bodyguard. I understand that they have a formation of years where they dominate several aspects that I don't know - added the orange cat because thanks to Joey, he knew that information, his partner had said how complicated it was to enter that division and it was a rigorous training. Almost the entire squadron noticed the Princess's whims.

Dulcinea was silent, she didn't know how to defend herself against that.

-What matters is that your duties are others- was the only thing she said and left him alone.

The princess was angry, her plans weren't working yet and the worst thing is that her father had already warned her about that training ...

But she wanted Puss at her side!

Even she was beginning to suspect that he had someone, it couldn't be that a few months ago she could use him and Puss did without question, Dulcinea could insinuate him and he fell without obstacles ... And everything changed into something of days!

She had to do something to tie him up! And worst of all, her sisters were surpassing her!

For that reason she went to her father to claim what had happened with Puss, she wanted him one hundred percent by her side. So, the King sent for the Royal Guard at his desk.

 _"Just think about what Kitty says when she faces the problems"_ \- he told himself to ignore the nerve that was causing this situation, as he walked towards the King. Puss knocked on the door when he was in front of it.

\- With your permission, highness - he said.

-Come in - said the King.

To his surprise, he didn't notice him upset.

-They told me your last actions and you neglected your new work- accused.

-I'm sorry, Your Majesty, I'm trying to give my best but it's difficult for me because I don't have the knowledge to do what you requested, - he explained.

\- Do you feel safe doing it? - He asked.

\- Being honest, no. I apologize for accepting something I didn't know, in addition they requested my help in the barracks for an investigation where I perform much better - the orange cat told him - I don't want to despise what you offered me and I appreciate your confidence but I'm afraid that I'm not the one. If I have to do my work, I want to do it correctly.

The King just nodded and stared at him.

-I repeat my apology King Antonio - repeated Puss.

\- Okay - he finally said -I value your sincerity but tell me one thing. Do you want to continue?

-No... I just want to continue with my old tasks- he answered.

-If it's like that, you'll go back to your old tasks but as punishment, you'll stay on guard tonight, because that's what you like to do the most - he said with some malice.

\- As ordered, your highness - said Puss.

-And that doesn't happen again. Now go - he demanded.

The orange cat nodded and said goodbye with a bow. It didn't go so bad, the best thing is that he wouldn't have Dulcinea around harassing him, bad ... he wouldn't see Kitty tonight.

He went to the barracks again. Luckily he met Joey and told him immediately what happened.

-Great! You have freed yourself from her! - said his friend happily.

-It's a good thing ... I thought I'd have my head cut off or something, - he joked.

-I think the King knew and only promoted you because of the demands of his little daughter - said the golden cat in a mocking tone.

Puss laughed at the cheap imitation.

\- But don't let your guard down, be careful anyway, remember, she wanted to give you power to raise over her sisters, so there's the possibility of trying again - Joey warned.

-Don't worry about that, I've also forgotten her completely - Puss said in a sure way - In fact I feel silly remembering how I fell every time in her games.

Joey was glad that his friend had overcome her, he thought it would take longer, Puss was in love with her.

-There are things that I don't discuss - he joked.

-Very funny - he said ironically.

-I think you've kept yourself busy with those ladies, I say ... They've done a good job - he kept joking.

-Said the one who is practically married - counterattacked. Joey glared at him.

\- Anyway, tomorrow we'll have to celebrate - he proposed.

-I agree - added the orange cat, happy with the idea.

-In the tavern, there will be a great party with dance in different environments. I can accompany you for a while since I must be _with you already know_.

\- Besides married, you're macabeo - joked Puss. His friend glared at him again. (Macabeo: Chilean word, referring to person who is bossy by his wife xD something like henpecked I think D:)

\- Are you going to stop? - He asked raising an eyebrow.

-No, it's my moment and I'm not going to waste it - he said teasing him with a broad smile on his face.

\- Very funny - he said ironically - Leaving that aside, I have guard duty at night, so I'll be able to accompany you.

-I don't know if that's good or bad - Puss said ironically.

-Really? - claimed his friend, glaring at him again.

-Ok, I'll stop - he said laughing - I hope it's a quiet night...

* * *

If Puss thought it was going to be a quiet work shift ... he was very wrong, that same night, Kitty's band was planning an assault on supplies, which she accepted to help. Although they had agreed that, they would lower their guard to avoid attracting attention, this case warranted it since winter was approaching and diseases were the order of the day. As expected, the kingdom wouldn't support the lower area but they weren't going to stay with their arms crossed, of course not.

At that moment, the thief was on the way with the band. She, on the other hand, didn't want to do it because she had "promised" to Puss that she would "try" to participate less in this, that is, it was quite strange to have a girlfriend to steal and he is a guard, besides the fact that she continued to risk her life is what he didn't want. However, Kitty couldn't leave those labors aside either, helping in that way she had always done. At least she had the chance to see him, taking the positive side of this whole thing.

As for his part of the work, was to receive the merchandise at some point near where the robbery was made, she run away from there, while others distracted the guards. The female cat was hidden in the darkness waiting for the signal, smiled slightly when she saw Puss talking with Joey, he could recognize that silhouette meters from where she was.

Suddenly the signal was activated, Kitty had to run away, because soon the guard's alarm would sound. The dark female cat ran quickly and could visualize some of her partners with things in their hand, he threw them to Kitty and she jumped holding them in the air. She could see that other guards were already running inside that area but didn't see Puss.

\- There's one! - said one - Shoot! - ordered and the archers pointed. Kitty jumped from one side to the other, the moment she did a somersault in the air, an arrow brushed her near the shoulder, causing her to lose her balance, falling to a nearby ceiling in a resounding way.

\- Oh shit! - she complained trying to ignore the pain because if she stayed there, it was the end of the game.

* * *

Puss was frozen to see the figure of Kitty almost collapsing from the wound that caused the arrow, it was a great relief when he saw her run again.

Luckily, another group of thieves appeared and the guards were dispersing. The orange cat pretended to be chasing some of them but his real interest was Kitty. He managed to see that she was heading south, so he took a shortcut to the roof and saw that she ran quickly approaching him, without Kitty noticing. Puss grabbed her arm.

-Shh, it's me - he said covering her mouth because she was about to scream.

\- You scared me! - she said agitated and surprised at the same time.

\- You scared me too - he said seriously looking at the wound. He took her arm to examine her shoulder closer.

\- Auch - she complained and understood the answer he had said.

-Why did you come here? What had we talked about? - He asked seriously, he really had been scared.

-Puss ... I couldn't refuse this time ... I know about the agreement but ... we need it, it is very urgent - she said showing him the bag with the medicine - We have many sick people and the worst thing is that they are dying ... - she explained a little guilty, because she had worried him.

Puss embraced her surprisingly.

\- I thought you'd get caught when I saw you fall to the roof - he said.

\- How little faith do you have me? - she asked in a joking tone, he shook his head with some humor.

\- Be more careful for the next time - he said - I don't want anything to happen to you.

-I promise I'll have it - she answered and gave him a tender kiss - Hey ...

\- Tell me - said looking into her eyes.

-I loved to fall asleep next to you last night - Kitty said, he laughed with a lot of grace. He forgot the tense moment that he had lived.

\- Believe me, I enjoyed it just like you - he said laughing.

\- They didn't do you problems in your work? - she asked.

-Something like that, I was discharged as a bodyguard and went back to my old duties, beside I have a penance of doing a shift today - he explained.

-Well ... you got it cheap, I thought you would be suspended forever - she said - I'm glad you don't have to be near that princess harassing you all the time - she added narrowing her eyes. This surprised Puss.

-Why do you say that? - he asked, he didn't think she would notice that.

-Have not you noticed? - she replied - The way she looks at you ... as if you were a kind of trophy - she replied - If she puts her hand on you I won't answer for my actions - she warned. He laughed with more desire, it caused him tenderness to see her in defending what is hers.

\- What are you laughing at? - she asked a bit offended.

-You are my angel who takes care of the evils - he said caressing her cheek. Kitty smiled at his words and touched the hand that caressed her.

-You have to leave ... they won't take long to ask for reinforcement - he said with a touch of sadness holding his hands - And try to see that wound and not get infected.

-I don't want to leave if I'm honest ... -said Kitty sadly, she hated to say goodbye ...

\- I know, I don't either - he said - But ... - he said grabbing her chin affectionately - Tomorrow there is activity in the tavern. Would you like to go?

-Of course ... although there is a detail ... - she answered - Did you know Claire is my friend, also she is your best friend's girlfriend and that they will go?

Puss was surprised, that is, he knew about the relationship but had no idea they were friends in common with Kitty, none of them knew about the relationship they both had and for the moment, they wanted it to be kept secret.

-It's just a bit of difficulty, it will be more fun, we have to be careful - she said amused.

-I like the idea - he supported with a smile - See you tomorrow night then?

-Of course - she answered.

They said goodbye with an affectionate kiss and Kitty left slowly to enjoy until the last contact and softness of his hand, looking him straight in the eyes.

* * *

The female cat went to leave the things to the headquarters of the band where they distributed the medicine in nursing, which was her friend Claire collaborating in the place, immediately took her to heal the wound. In the course she found out that two of her companions had been captured as reinforcement had arrived as Puss warned her ... This saddened her, everyone knew it was difficult for them to return.

\- Ready - said his friend – You'll end up with a map of scars with so many wounds, although this was only a scratch.

-Yes, I didn't think they would send the archers- she said a little sadly.

-What's going on? - she asked.

\- That now we are less ... it will make things difficult for us and the worst of all, is that we can't do anything to rescue them, it is unfair - she replied.

-It's true - she agreed - It's the bad side of this work ... I wish they could make a revolution in there but they wouldn't get anything out - the two-colored cat added.

-At least ... - she said thoughtfully - The day we escape from here, they make a rebellion ...

-It may be ... the kingdom would have something else to worry about and wouldn't give a lot with so many trouble spots ...

-I'll tell the leader, finally, he can worry about that, we already have a lot of work to do - said Kitty.

\- I agree - Claire said. - You're going to have to excuse me, but I have to help the sick.

-Don't worry- she answered - I wait for you here?

\- No, go home, I'll have for a while so you can rest - your friend replied.

Kitty nodded and before leaving the headquarters, he mentioned the idea of the boss, who liked him, and he was thirsty for revenge, so he was much more excited. After this, the thief went home to sleep peacefully thinking about her beloved Puss.


	11. Complications

**Hi everyone! Enjoy the new chapter with cheap translation! (xD)  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Complications.**

\- Come on, Puss, we're late! - He hastened.

\- I'm coming! - He said putting his hat on his head - It's supposed to start in an hour!

\- Claire is waiting for me! - He answered anxiously.

-That explains a lot - he murmured rolling his eyes.

\- Besides, it's our free night! - Joey said.

\- Define freedom! - he yelled jokingly.

-Shut up! - He defended himself - Let's go!

Both left the barracks quietly looked around to make sure they weren't followed. hurriedly crossed the most critical area to get to the tavern without problems. When they entered, could notice that the party had already started, many people were there, you could even feel the warmth of the atmosphere.

He was anxious to see Kitty, he wondered what the meeting would be, now they have some difficulties. Puss was sitting next to Joey and Claire at a table, they chatted happily as the orange cat peeked around looking for Kitty.  
An hour passed when he saw her behind the wall that separated the rooms from the place.

-Excuse me a few minutes, I'll come in a while - Puss said getting up from the chair.

-What? Have you already stared at someone? - Joey bothered him.

-Nah - he said carelessly - Playing the violin isn't my thing.

\- Ha ha - He has laughed ironically while Claire covered her mouth not to laugh.

* * *

Kitty was waiting for him and as soon as she saw him crossing the room, she took him by the hand, Puss didn't expect her to give him a passionate kiss, the kind you die of wanting to do it.

-Why did you take so long? - he asked with a smile on his face.

-I had to make time, Claire wanted me to come with her and I imagined that you would be with your friend - she answered.

\- At least, it was worth the wait - said funny.

\- True - she agreed - Are we going to the new zone? – Kitty asked - There is a large patio, it's quiet. Also a place where you can lie on the lawn and enjoy the outdoors.

-In that case, I follow you - he replied, liking the idea.

They passed through the crowd and passed through several rooms with their different environments until they reached the patio, saw that there was a pool in the middle and several benches set aside to have more privacy. Although it was winter, it was a pleasant night.  
They sat on the edge of the pool, as there were no more benches available besides the pool isn't working yet.

-It's great - Puss said looking at the details.

-Yes - she said looking at the sky - I love places like that.

-How's your arm going? - asked his boyfriend as he looked at the bandage on her shoulder.

-Well, I really don't pay attention, it's habit I think - said funny. He smiled at her words, looking at her face and noticed that Kitty was wearing a thin pendant with a small moon.

-And that? I never saw you before - asked Puss curiously.

-It is a chain that belonged to my mother, she liked the moon very much and my father gave it to her on an anniversary - she explained - I always wear it on special occasions - she added

\- It's beautiful - said admiring the necklace - You flatter me to use it in this meeting - said Puss.

-It's the least I can do, you make my days happy and what better than to bring this - she said.

He came over to kiss her tenderly.

-What would have happened to me if I had not met you? - Puss asked.

-For example... Being the puppet of a certain character? - Kitty proposed keeping the short distance with Puss and speaking softly.

\- Yes - said the orange cat.

-Can I tell you something? - asked the black female cat.

-Obviously - he said.

-But don't laugh - she replied a little embarrassed, he shook his head and she continued- Remember that time I went to the palace?

-Yes, of course, I remember it - he laughed remembering that time.

-Ehh - said hesitating a little - Before entering the castle, I could see you talking to that princess ... and also she kissed you - she said - At that time, we were nothing, obvious, but I couldn't help but get jealous ...

Puss was surprised about what he heard and even caused a bit of grace and his girlfriend glared at him.

-You told me you wouldn't laugh - she said in love.

-Don't misunderstand me - he said apologizing - Only that caused me tenderness on your part, that night several things happened - he said in a roguish way to approach and kiss her passionately while Kitty laughed - Was the beginning of everything without knowing it - Puss added.

-I think it started much earlier, we didn't assume it only - she said laughing slightly and her partner joined and then she placed her arm on his shoulders.

\- It isn¿t necessary to tell you that I'm only for you, or not? - the orange cat asked. She winked. -You know that capricious princess doesn't mean anything to me.

-I trust you, silly, you don't have to give me explanations - she said - I don't want to look like a controlling girlfriend - she said in joking tone.

Puss laughed - I think you're just taking care of your territory - continuing with the joke, he approached her neck causing a tickle to Kitty, who couldn't help laugh.

It was music to Puss's ears, it made him happy when he heard her laugh, and without a doubt, she was the one who filled her life with light.

On the part of the female cat, those moments that she spent time with him, were a kind of recreation in her days, a time when Kitty shouldn't worry about surviving, but otherwise, live, even if these were a few hours. She said the reason why was addicted to her Royal Guard.

The moment she opened her eyes, could detect that her friend was coming from Joey's hand, heading to that area. Her eyes were wide open.

-Puss hide yourself! - She hurried.

-What? - he asked disoriented without knowing anything.

\- Hide! - she answered and didn't find anything better than to push him to the other side of the pool, thanking that there was no water.

-Ouch! - complained Puss.

-I'm sorry - she said sadly.

\- Nothing happens- he said in a sore whisper.

Claire was surprised to see the female cat sitting alone on the edge of that pool.

\- Kitty? - asked her friend - What are you doing here?

-Ah? Hello! - said she who "didn't understand anything" - I came to know the new place. Is it great or not?

-Yes, but ... When did you arrive? I didn't even see you pass and you didn't go to say hello -she complained.

Kitty couldn't help get nervous.

-The truth is I arrived recently and I wanted to go first here, inside it is overwhelming to say the least.

-What's wrong? You act strange - accused the two-colored cat.

-Nothing! I think you're overreacting with your mother bear interrogation - she said.

Joey laughed and Puss had to cover his mouth and not laugh. While Claire glared at her and her boyfriend too.

-I'm sorry my love, you have to admit it was funny - apologized Joey.

\- Yes, too much- she said sarcastically.

\- Hey Kitty - Joey called her - I came with a friend who is out there. Would not you like to meet him?

-Not thanks, I'm fine - she said knowing, who he was referring to, she had to restrain herself from laughing, since they had gone ahead several weeks ago.

-Wow, how sharp - said funny.

-When she agrees, you saw her with her "I'm single and I do what I want" - Claire accused her.

-Hey! Don't say that - claimed Kitty - Rather it is the opposite, I love to dance and enjoy my condition, not as stiff as I know - she defended herself.

\- Stop the accusations - said Joey, seeing that the atmosphere was getting tense, although he had little idea about those "friendly" encounters that were more frequent than he thought.

-Ok - Kitty said getting up from her seat - Enjoy this place, talking about dancing made me want to go to the track - she added leaving from there quickly - Goodbye!

Upon entering the dance area, she joined because it was a group choreography. The moment that this piece ended, the female cat could meet Puss, a bit surprising since he hugged her from behind.

\- My beautiful dancer, a new thing that I learned today from you - he said, Kitty looked at him and caressed his cheek turning on herself to have him in front.

-And you like that? - she asked temptingly.

-Of course - he answered.

\- It's good to know - she said.

Just at time began a song to dance as a couple, Kitty recognized immediately because she loved it.

\- Just follow me - she said staring at Puss.

This song began slowly, gave the first words as if describing the feeling they were living.

(The theme is: Feeling Good by Michael Bublé if you want to hear it)

 _Birds flying high_ _  
_ _You know how I feel_ _  
_ _Sun in the sky_ _  
_ _You know how I feel_ _  
_ _Reeds driftin' on by_ _  
_ _You know how I feel_

Kitty was walking around Puss, it seemed like she was stalking him. He began to imitate her.

 _It's a new dawn_

The female cat took his hand and began to roll with his arm until it was at his side, more or less his neck was close to Puss's mouth , with her unoccupied hand caressed the cheek of the orange cat.

 _It's a new day_

Puss slowly approached to kiss Kitty's neck but she smiled mischievously.

 _It's a new life_

She flexed one of her legs slightly to create a little distance between them to avoid contact. Puss laughed gutturally.

 _For me_ _  
_ _And I'm feeling good_ _  
_ _I'm feeling good_

When the song's paragraph ended, it became more hurried. The thief pushed herself to the other side to make that spin and Puss led her spinning to the rhythm of the trumpet that was slow to fast.

Puss was capturing the choreography and imitating others who knew it, picked up Kitty from the waist and then pushed to turn with her, he didn't know how he did it because the pirouettes quite complicated.

The song became slower and was about to end. The pair was facing each other, spinning just as slowly until the orange cat held Kitty from her back, while she held onto his neck with her hands. Both were agitated and smiled widely.

-Oh no! They come again! - Puss said disarming the position with hardly because they still didn't recover from the dance. He dragged Kitty by the hand.

-Where can we hide? I can't think of another side - Kitty asked.

Puss couldn't respond to her, because he had to make a quick move, his friends were looking for them and they had to tear up another area, moving away a little from the bustle and it was more private. The orange cat directed his thief behind a wall and when they looked at each other, they could not help laugh.

Unexpectedly an alarm sounded, most people knew what it meant, especially those that belonged to the lower area, it was not good.

\- Shit - Kitty said looking worried.

-What happens? - Puss asked, since he had never encountered such a situation, he had been there recently.

-The guards are coming, you have no problem you can stay but we shouldn't - she answered.

\- Let's escape - said his boyfriend.

-But ... it's more dangerous that they see you with me if they catch me - she said hugging and kissing his cheek, not wanting to get away from him and if she did, Kitty didn't know how long they were going to be separated.

-I don't intend to leave you alone - he answered taking her hand and staring at her.

-Puss ... - looked at him in the same way - You must follow the protocols here, it's for mutual security, I promise you nothing will happen to me - she assured him - Remember I must help Claire.

Finally, he agreed to his regret, nodding slightly.

\- I love you - she said without thinking, first time she said it. He looked at her in dismay when he heard those beautiful words from her. Kitty kissed him and he returned.

-Me too, my darling. Take care - he said goodbye.

Puss waited for his thief to leave to cover her back, then returned to try to meet his friend, was lucky because he found him where the bar was, he was no longer with Claire. He noted that the place emptied more than half and the rest acted normally when they saw Puss y Joey's teammates, who belonged to another squadron. They were supervising.

They knew that the guards arrived there because at one time there was a rumor circulating, in that tavern was full of treacherous and wanted to go check and take action.

* * *

As for Kitty, she was on the rooftops and watched the others sneaking out of there. But she was looking for her friend and remembered that she wouldn't go up where she was, since she isn't very skilled, so Kitty chose to go down, obviously being careful that they didn't see her. The female cat began looking around, finally could find her behind some boxes and barrels.

-Let's get out of here, quick! - she whispered.

\- And where will we go? - Claire asked a little disoriented.

-Follow me, I know several shortcuts, do't worry just stay tuned if we need to run - she warned - I have seen several squadrons have arrived and we are likely to meet them in the corridors.

-Oh! Why does always we meet the most difficult thing? - she asked.

-Nah, you'll see it will be fun. A little excitement will be good - said Kitty, playing down the importance.

When they were in the middle zone, they were already inflicting the rule of not mixing with commoners, for that reason she had to be much more careful not to be caught. The thief was trying the ground to avoid this, she clung to the wall to take a look at the street, thank goodness there was nobody. Kitty looked back and signaled her friend to move forward and they crossed the street. They were hurrying through several passages and Claire and Kitty realized that it was drizzling.

\- We must hurry - said the black cat in a low voice, and Claire nodded silently.

They started jogging to get there faster, the further they went, more noticed the wall that separated the social classes and before they could cross. Kitty heard a patrol approaching.

-Shh, stop - she said to her friend.

She observed the situation and it turns out that they were blocking her way to the other side. The worst of all, there were a few guards came in, but several meters away, they were being surrounded.

\- Get in there, fast - she said looking sideways.

Once they entered, Kitty looked between the boards, didn't spend five minutes and saw a couple of patrols.

-Uff, we saved - she said relieved.

-I'm glad - said Claire scared - I don't want to move, I don't see anything and don't want to make noise.

\- Wait a little - said the cat who was making an improvised torch.

-At the time, if I leave with another group they would have captured me - she joked when sawing her friend.

\- It's ... just the experience - she said downplaying - Just like you know a lot about medicine.

\- Thanks, I feel useless - she said a little sad.

\- Don't be silly - she said - Ok, let's get out of here before the rain intensifies - the female cat added taking her hand again to guide her - I think it's around here.

She led Claire through the house, it looked a little like the house that had the tunnel, only it was much older, the floor was made of wood, so each step of the planks creaked. They climbed the stairs reaching the top floor. Kitty was looking for some way out of the roof, fortunately she found a skylight that had intact glass.

\- Hold the torch - Kitty said.

She could see that it wasn't difficult to climb, since Claire wasn't good at jumps. He looked for a blunt object to break the glass.

\- They won't realize with the noise? - she asked seeing the intentions of her friend.

-From here I don't think, anyway you have to take risks - she answered and threw the object, then the thief went up furniture to be able to leave. Once up, she threw herself to the ground and stretched her hands to help her friend.

\- Go ahead - he said.

-Ok - she answered and went up with a little difficulty, she pushed herself to jump into Kitty's hands, who received and helped her.

\- Let's go - said the black cat and before advancing she observed the place where they was and so she was oriented. They were relatively close and the best thing is the heights and distance of the roofs were short, so she wouldn't have problems with Claire.

They ran several blocks, until reached one that had many more houses and the escape was getting longer.

Everything was fine until they reached an area where the separation between the houses was long, so there was a kind of wooden support that Kitty and Claire would allow to use a rope and swing. Quickly, the dark female cat looked around for some, until she found it and immediately jumped to this support.

-Take this end - she said throwing the tip of the rope, Kitty made a knot leaving as much rope available to be able to swing. She did it without thinking, once she was on the other side, tightened the rest of the rope for safety.

Suddenly they heard noise, as if there was a fight with the guards, maybe they found a group.

That question was answered instantly.

\- There are others! Go for them! - shouted one and a group of them separated to go after her.

-Claire jumps right now! - Kitty ordered.

-It scares me! - She said hesitantly.

-Come on, Claire! There is no time for doubts! - She shouted back and her friend closed her eyes.

-Do it now! - She shouted a little upset as she saw that the guards were coming dangerously up the house.

The two-colored cat jumped and swayed strongly, her nerves cried out. Kitty received her, detaining in time, then cut the rope and ran towards the wall. The thief didn't let go of her friend and didn't even look back, Kitty didn't want to see how many of them were chasing after them.

They climbed to the wall and when Claire and Kitty were at the top they realized that unfortunately, they weren't at a point where could easily get off, the two female cat opted to run back along that wall. The blue-eyed cat was attentive to see if she could find any side where they could descend, she was urging.

Kitty could see that there was a lot of hay, enough to cushion them. She didn't even warn her, nor asked her friend when she pushed her and after she jumped following her.

Finally, they were out of danger.

-Uf, almost- said Kitty between agitated and relieved.

\- Oh, I'll die of fright - she said sighing just as agitated.

-Are you okay? - she asked.

\- If you mean, scared and with spiky hairs, yes, I fine - said joker and made Kitty laugh. - Let's go home soon, the rain is very strong.

The friends got up and took off the hay as best they could, ran for the last time to the house where they cleaned and sheltered, also prepared a cup of hot milk resting in the living room with a blanket. They were happy that were healthy and safe.


	12. Impatience

**Hi! A new chapter here, enjoy it!  
**

 **P.S: Rembember about the translation xD /o/  
**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 12: Impatience_**

Puss was in the barracks getting ready to start his new day of work, grabbed his belt and the sword.

It had been five days since the events of the tavern, that is, during those days he couldn't get together with Kitty. Puss missed her too much.

Things were getting complicated, there were very close supervision in that place because the suspicions that had the kingdom were more than clear and high. Even they had a spy with their respective sources. The owners chose to close the passage to the tavern to protect the rest and most importantly, they weren't captured. Also, the owners considering the idea of changing sector gradually to return to normal. By the way, Joey would go to know the new way to access the tavern. It is worth mentioning that his friend hasn't been able to see Claire either.

Puss left and relieved his partner, he had to take care of the garden area of the palace, unfortunately, there were all the princess rehearsing a matter of etiquette, every time he passed Dulcinea didn't stop looking at him. Honestly, Puss didn't feel like dealing with the Princess, nor with her whims or anything.

He walked calmly looking at the beautiful landscape, the gardeners did a good job with the plants, the sky was blue and there was a nice wind. He closed his eyes and immediately the memories with Kitty appeared in his mind, the exciting synchronized dance they had, each pirouette, the energetic atmosphere ... her smell, those beautiful blue eyes, her captivating smile ... And her laughter! He loved to hear her laugh!

His thoughts were interrupted by a surprise hug he received from behind. Puss swore to notice the coldness that gesture caused him.

\- Princess Dulcinea, good afternoon - he said without flinching.

\- Somebody got up with the left foot - the white cat answered him.

-I'm just doing my job and one of them is treating royalty properly - he replied.

\- Oh, Puss! You don't need so much courtesy with me and you know it - she told him.

The orange cat called attention the change of mood of the princess. She acted more ... Nice? Not dominant?

-When did our relationship change? - she asked, disregarding herself.

-I think this changed when you used me for your convenience - Puss said without thinking, he had wanted to say that for a long time.

-That isn't true! What a way to misinterpret things! - Dulcinea said trying to control herself. She took Puss's hands.

-You know that was that way - he said letting go of her grip, he felt uncomfortable - I want to make it clear to you that I had feelings ... but not anymore, I only feel respect towards you, for that reason I want to ask you to respect my space - he said taking a couple of steps away.

She narrowed her eyes, was furious - Then it wasn't a real feeling - she spat.

\- Maybe, I don't know - he said.

\- At least ... that there is another girl, because the feelings don't go from one day to the next - she attacked - You would have known how to wait.

Puss was filling his patience.

-One thing is wait and quite another is to learn to value yourself and know when you are using me- he defended himself - And maybe that other girl that you say, values and loves me more - added -One takes care of your people you love.

The white cat was silent, had a lot of anger and was about to shout a few things, she was pointing him with her finger, couldn't even get out her voice when they called.

-This conversation isn't over yet - she said leaving the place.

Puss exhaled frustrated, almost could not stand it anymore.

* * *

Kitty was sitting in the headquarters in the middle of the meeting about the escape plan. Carlos and Noah were in the place, who reviewed the steps to follow in the next phase of the plan.

The female cat was sitting semi-reclining on her table, playfully playing with her knife, she was pensive and bored, only she thought it was her beloved Royal Guard, his piercing gaze, his warm caresses and reconfronting embraces that enlivened her life, cute things he said to her ... He knew how to make her feel better! And it always lifted her spirits!

She didn't even know when she loved him so much ... She longed to see him soon and be close to him, plant a kiss and ...

\- Or not Kitty? - asked one of his companions.

-What? - she asked disoriented.

-Awake! - he scolded - That we can take care of getting three carts ...

-Oh, sure! No problem with that - she agreed - When would we do that? How many carts will we have available after that?

-In view that we are about sixty escapists ... about eight carts - Carlos replied - We have three available and maybe get two more.

-Well, while we'll see how steal the three carts and if we can steal more.

-Hey and the horses? - asked one of the band.

-There's no problem with that - Noah replied.

-The other thing to mention, when you get them, You have to hide them anywhere in the middle point of the kingdom, then you give us the location and we'll pick them up, so the guards won't suspect anything. You have to do it during this week - he explained.

-Ok - said the leader of the band - Today I'll send several of our people to keep an eye on the carts that are easy to steal - warned - Tomorrow there will be a meeting in the afternoon to carry out the plan.

\- If everything goes well, we only have to gather the supplies and determine the day of escape.

They chatted other details, after a while Claire arrived leaving the official list of all those would escape.

-Excuse me ... I'll rob Kitty a little while - she said and the rest nodded - Claire and Kitty left the headquarters. The dark cat could notice how excited her friend was.

-I have news! - She said happily - The owner of the tavern is moving to another place - she said - But! ... The official members will have this pass - she added showing the object - Let's go today to get one for you!

-Ok ... and you're very happy because you'll see your love - she said smiling when saw her friend practically hyperventilated. Kitty was the same because she would have the opportunity to see Puss, obviously she didn't show her excitement because her friend had no idea.

-Yes! - she said hopping - The issue of the passes is confidential, they'll be delivered to those who are reliable, but those who are in doubt will investigate because they want to catch the snout.

\- It was to imagine - Kitty said pensively.

\- Yes, they believe that can be of the zone of the plebeians, here it's difficult that we reveal it - Claire said.

-It doesn't matter, then we worry about that - said the female cat, better that Kitty didn't know who was, because she would give a beating ... - Come on, what are we waiting for!

\- And since when you are so motivated? - Claire asked who doesn't want things.

Kitty stayed a few seconds in silence, her friend had caught off guard thanks to her enthusiasm to meet Puss.

-It's because I need to distract myself soon, before I go crazy and that place is ideal, do not you think?

\- Yes it's true... Are you sure is not something else? - she asked with slight suspicion.

-No, there is nobody and if there was, I would tell you - Kitty answered rolling her eyes - And you? How much you talk! If you are the one in the clouds! - She accused and her friend was silent without being able to defend herself.

-Better I shut up, I always lose out with you - said resigned and made Kitty laugh.

\- Let's go - she said and both left.

What her friend was saying was clearly true, Kitty just wanted to meet Puss, but she still didn't know when would tell Claire about their relationship, they haven't agreed with her boyfriend to tell their respective friends.

Speaking of him, she was also worried, Kitty didn't know if he had any problems because of the previous events and now that was the order of the day on "possible betrayals to the kingdom" and the famous tavern...

* * *

Unfortunately, the days passed and she had no news of Puss, even though she had been accepted at the new meeting place; by the way had to go through several tests to prove her loyalty, she went regularly to try luck but no. At one point, it crossed her mind to go through the palace only to see that he was fine but she dismissed this idea because of the high security. She had also promised to Puss that she wouldn't risk it.

They had spent so many days without news that during these already had the two carts captured and in that precise moment, they went for the third one. As far as Kitty could find out when investigating the third objective, is the Royal Guard had almost retained them in the palace because they feared that they would "loot" that place and because the thefts had "increased", besides there was a network of " bad class " were fleeing from the low sector.

She rolled her eyes when she heard this, they didn't have idea about them and the palace wasn't even their interest.

Kitty sat on top of a wall, waiting for the signal and swinging one of her legs from the idle she was.

She sighed ... only wanted two things at that moment: See Puss and escape together from the kingdom.

Suddenly she heard the signal and stood up in two beats. Kitty ran to the point where she should be, was ready to distract. According to what she understood, a cart had been parked and the drivers entered a house. Cautiously, Kitty came down, took an object to lock the door, and hid behind an orange stand. She whistled almost imperceptibly and two of her companions arrived and got on the cart and left as quickly as possible.

With the galloping of the horses their owners went out to see what happened but discovered that the door was locked, they struggled to get out.

Kitty barely saw them leave, she knocked down the orange stand with a small avalanche of fruit.

\- Stand up idiot before they escape! - said one of them.

The female cat smiled playfully.

When those two stood up, Kitty somersaulted backwards and swiftly slipped away before a knife came from them.

She didn't waste time and made them chase her with a false trail, she started to laugh when saw them go through the other side.

Now she had to meet with her colleagues to help them with one last thing, get rid of the horses while they hid the cart. At first, it was difficult to find them because they had to hide because of the surveillance.

\- Everything okay? - Kitty asked as she joined them.

\- Yes, luckily, it has been complicated, the middle sector has increased security and many guards walk - said one of his colleagues.

\- Yes I realized it - agreed the dark female cat - At least this is the last cart, Noah and Carlos will take care of the rest.

\- You're right - said the other - Although we still lack the supplies and medicines.

\- But that's easier - said his partner - Of that we'll worry later, Kitty please, take care of the horses, we'll do our thing.

\- No problem - she answered - Tomorrow there is a meeting - the female cat said and they nodded.

Kitty first went for one, it wasn't easy to carry a four-kilogram animal, so she preferred to go through the more deserted passages until approaching the square where the noise was, she freed the horse from the passage and scared him to run away leaving a little scandal.

She sneaked back to go to the other horse but this released him to the other side. Kitty finished her task and went back to the house to rest and talk with her friend.

* * *

Dulcinea already lost count of the times she tried to make some kind of relationship with Puss, and she didn't know what to do. She tried to be nice even though it cost her a lot and also tried to have conversations with him, but Puss responded sharply and kept his distance.

Dulcinea wanted to recover him, no matter how, even she had no idea why that sudden change with respect to his feelings, she remembered perfectly how he was dumbfounded, she noticed that he died for her and Puss did what she asked without complain ... everything had changed since that trip.

And worse, her sisters were almost matched, she was the only one left behind. The suitors she had as an option... they were lost cases... She had to do something but now! Because she had to convince her father to return to promote Puss in another more powerful position, so they can engaged.

She hurried down the stairs. The palace was silent and everyone was sleeping, just slipped away from a couple of guards to get to the gardens.

Dulcinea only had an answer to that. It's the only thing occurred to her… Puss must have another girl, there was no doubt about that or another explanation and if he didn't confirm to her, she would find out ... no matter what the cost. Dulcinea had to recover him and she didn't care if that girl existed or not, she would easily get her out of the way and then she would see what would do with Puss so that he would return to her as before.

The princess could see the presence of the guy, who was waiting in hiding in the bushes.

\- You can go out, it isn't necessary so much mystery - she ordered and the guy laughed in response.

\- You have to be cautious, princess - he said - What services do you require?

-I like that way, to the point - said Dulcinea - I need you to find out everything about someone, his movements, where he is going, what he do, who he is with, everything.

-Only informative? - he asked.

\- Yes, but if you know that he is with someone you tell me immediately - she said.

\- In what, specifically? - the guy asked.

\- In a romantic plan - responded as if spitting poison.

-I understand ... - said a little curious at the request of the princess - What is his name?

\- Puss, belongs to the Royal Guard - she replied.

-I know him a little... but… Do not he work here? - he asked.

-That doesn't matter now, just bring me news and then I'll tell you what to do. You start tomorrow and just bring me news I'll pay you - ordered again. She read his mind at the doubt that was on his face. He nodded silently, he didn't want to say anything else. - You can go - the princess added.

Dulcinea turned around and said goodbye.

She had to catch Puss, who is the girl who displaced and removed her claws, whoever she was, was going to pay dearly.

* * *

\- Puss… Can you tell me what's wrong with you? - Joey asked who noticed that his friend was very thoughtful but today a little more irritated - You've been ass-faced for days.

-It's nothing - reassured him, rolling his eyes.

\- You don't fool me, you've been like this for weeks - he counterattacked.

The orange cat exhaled, obviously he was very worried about Kitty, almost a month without knowing about her and since the tavern happened, he had no way to contacting her, if she was okay or if there was some kind of reprisal; because he didn't know about the decisions they made regarding the low area for a while. That brought him restless, telling that Dulcinea didn't stop harassing him.

That is! Puss could blame her!

\- It's the whimsical that has me bored, there is no day that doesn't speak to me and continues with her attempt to "fix" things - he answered.

Joey raised an eyebrow, didn't believe him at all.

\- Is not there something you should tell me? - he asked.

\- Not that I know - he replied as if he were searching in his mind for something he had forgotten to comment.

\- I feel you are hiding something from me - his friend said accusingly.

Puss had considered several times to tell him about Kitty a few days ago, just for the fact he could help him find her ...

\- If so, I would have told you, my friend, I'm just burdened - he said reassuringly - If you were in my boots, literally, you would already know what I'm talking about Dulcinea.

\- Yes, a capricious - he said - She is used to everyone being at her mercy ... and since you are ignoring that bothers her.

\- It has become insufferable - he said.

-For that reason the Royal Guard is here and in the middle zone, they want us close and controlled ...

\- Only our days off is consolation - said Puss trying to see the positive side.

-It's true - he agreed - But I don't know until when I will support this. I haven't seen Claire in weeks either ...

\- That explains your bad mood - he joked and his friend glared at him.

-Very funny - said Joey - I'm worried about her.

And he didn't blame him, he was in the same position as his friend.

\- She's fine, otherwise we would have heard something - he calmed down - By the way, you said you brought news about the new place.

\- Yes, they accepted _them_ , you know who - answered Joey speaking with discretion since the happened thing previously… still didn't know who was or were the mouthful. Anyway, it's better to prevent - Little by little, we are returning to normality.

This got Puss's attention. Inside that group, it could be Kitty.

\- You changed your face - accused his friend - One day I'll discover what you are hiding me.

The orange cat exhaled - And you continue with the same thing - he said - Do I have to repeat it every time? I wish Dulcinea was harassing you every day, you'd like to take a breath - he added rolling his eyes.

-Ok, ok, I'll stop - he said. -Oh, will you come with me to see if Claire is there?

-Of course - he supported, to see if he was lucky.

But it wasn't like that, although Joey was lucky meeting his girlfriend; that by the way had to support playing the violin accompanying them. At one point, he walked away excusing himself that wanted to tour the tavern; He saw that it was bigger and less crowded because they had to choose with tweezers who would enter. Every time he went to the tavern Puss toured the place, but he couldn't find Kitty. All he wanted was to hug her tightly, miss her scent, her smile and those beautiful eyes.

They spent one, two, three days, one week and another. Nothing, as if he were looking for a ghost, had lost count of how many times he had thought he saw her. This clearly saddened him, besides now he didn't have as much freedom to leave as before, because the security increase in the palace, telling that he had to hold Dulcinea and his "harassment", it was the best thing that could define what she was doing. There were days he couldn't stand her, although lately her attempts to relate to him have diminished, he didn't like having her around, his mood worsened when she demanded certain things and had to comply.

On one occasion, he was in the stables with the princess, practically she was thrown over him intentionally, as if she had stumbled, it was more false than her feelings and the orange cat just rolled his eyes when he held her so she wouldn't fell.

He snorted shaking his head as he remembered that scene and others. It was almost official if it were for him, hopefully he wouldn't see her again, was already hating how false she behaved. He still didn't find reasons for his behavior and that's what she wanted ... Assuming Dulcinea wants something ...

Puss walked to tour the tavern again, he wouldn't give up until he met his beloved Kitty, it's the only thing that mattered at that moment.

He avoided hitting lovers who almost pushed him and when he turned to avoid them, he saw her fleetingly, in a matter of seconds he recognized that silhouette.

She was on her back and apparently was looking for him, taking a look at the place.

\- Kitty ... - He said in a whisper.


	13. A key piece

**Hello everyone, I'm very happy because you liked these last chapter although I take a long time to translate (I'm still writing that's why I'm slow to update)  
Here I bring you another chapter, enjoy it and thank you for reading!**

 **PD: Remember about the translation /o/ \o/ \o\**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: A key piece**

\- Kitty! - He called her but she didn't listen to him because of the noise, although she turned around feeling someone watching her.

Finally, Puss could contact those blue eyes similar to the sapphire, her eyes widened in surprise when they met with Puss's eyes.

She didn't bother to look around, she just wanted to have her Royal Guard, she ran to him without even thinking about it and he did the same. Puss received her in his arms when she launched herself, held her from the waist with both hands, both turning. When they stopped, Kitty placed her hands on his cheeks, the emotion didn't speak because they couldn't believe it after so long trying to find each other.

\- Puss ... - he said softly - Tell me this isn't a lie...

\- No, it's not - he assured her - I missed you so much Kitty ...

\- Me too - he said with a wide smile.

Puss and Kitty was so happy that they didn't even wait to kiss passionately. The female cat caressed the back of his neck with her soft paws. When separated for air. Puss continued to give small kisses making a travel of her neck causing a tickle to his girlfriend.

He missed doing that to her and having Kitty so close, Puss was enjoying her company.

\- I've been looking for you for weeks, I was about to go to the palace to hear about you - Kitty told him, in the last few days she had raised it several times.

\- You really would have risked to see me? - Puss asked between happy and annoyed, that is, it showed that she really loved him and it made him happy. But Puss didn't want anything to happen to her because of him.

\- Of course! - she answered looking at him as if it was obvious. Although he raised an eyebrow - I know, I know! I just would have done it to know how you were ... - she added and he continued to look at her strangely - Puss I didn't even do it! Only because you asked me!

The orange cat laughed lightly - I don't blame you anyway - he reassured her - I looked for you a lot, I didn't know what had happened to you after what happened in the tavern.

-Again... Do you have so little faith in me? - she asked falsely hurt.

He shook his head - Obviously I trusted you and your skills, only it's very dangerous, they tripled security everywhere - he explained - Although that doesn't matter now, at this moment I care about you - he said hugging her again . They stayed that way for a while.

-How are things over there? - Kitty asked.

-Insufferable - he replied - Let me tell you the details in a more private place ...

\- If it's so ... - she said playfully - I know the ideal place!

Kitty took her boyfriend's hand and dragged him out of there, they ran through several rooms even once they almost fell down to avoid hitting a group of friends ...

\- That was close - Puss said without stopping laughing. He needed this.

\- Uhh. On the other side! - Kitty said a little hasty, he didn't know the reason until he saw his friend with Claire sitting at a table sharing a dinner.

Both slipped for the change of direction they had to do, in addition to fighting to regain their balance. They hoped not to have attracted attention because they happened to take a few cats who complained.

-Sorry! - Puss apologized.

The female cat walked again and went up the stairs, they entered through some rooms to go to a balcony.

\- Uff - said exhausted Kitty leaning on the wall - It was close.

-Yes - Puss agreed equally exhausted trying to recover air - I think we should soon tell him our thing, don't you think?

-I agree with you but let's wait a little longer - she said. The orange cat gave her a small kiss caressing her cheek.

-I liked the place you chose - he said looking into her eyes.

-It's not the big deal but at least we can chat without interruptions - she said.

Where they were, the balcony was just in front giving a view of the small garden of the secret place although it was dark there were fireflies swarming around, giving a beautiful touch to the environment.

\- It's nice, here there are few beautiful sectors and more with such nice company - he said and Kitty looked at him tenderly.

\- Did I say I love you or not? - she asked and Puss again approached her to kiss her affectionately.

\- Yes - he answered - I love you too.

They were sharing a good time, didn't pay attention to the details about the days they were separated, just wanted to make up for lost time. There were times when they were silent enjoying each other's company.

A few minutes later Kitty was sitting on the balcony railing facing the garden and Puss to be able to catch up with her and be able to hold her from behind, he climbed into a box looking towards the same place as her.

\- There were days when I felt scared ... - the orange cat said after several minutes of silence.

-Why? - she asked.

\- As the measures they took here had hardened, every day they took someone to jail ... And I had no news from you but luckily it wasn't like that.

-Yes, things were complicated over there too, but they'll need more than one guard to put a finger on me - she said determined.

He loved the way his girlfriend reacted to such situations. He smiled.

-And what about me? - He joked.

\- Ah, that's different - she laughed - You have privileges with me - continued the joke causing him to laugh.

-Wow lucky I am - he said kissing her cheek and the female cat leaned on him, taking one of Puss's hands to caress the back.

\- You still haven't finished telling about how things are in the palace - Kitty said.

\- Uff... we have more shift than usual, it's exhausting - he replied - I want to go from there, sometimes I don't even tolerate one more day being inside.

-Why do I get the impression that this princess is involved? - Kitty asked remembering the time the princess was talking to him with other intentions.

-You are right, it overwhelms me whenever she can and that I have told her repeatedly to keep her distance - he said.

-It's strange ... - she said thoughtfully.

-Why? - he asked.

-If she overwhelms you so much, it's because she wants something. What will it be?

\- No idea, maybe she's just crazy - Puss said and his girlfriend laughed heartily.

\- Can I ask you something? - Kitty said.

\- Whatever you want - he told her.

\- You were in love with that princess? - asked the black cat taking him by surprise and staying in silence. Kitty turned her face to look at him – Don't worry, I just want to know, I always had that doubt and imagine that your life was different before you knew me. I mean emotionally.

Of course, there was no doubt, it was the opposite before knowing her.

-Yes, I was or I thought so - he answered - Joey scolded me all the time telling me that it wasn't even worth having feelings for her, because she didn't want me ... It was nothing worse than being in love with an illusion...

\- So like that? - she asked without taking his eyes off, she turned her whole body to face her boyfriend and took her hands affectionately, she could feel the sadness that had caused him.

The sadness she had seen several times in their meetings.

-Yes, she never loved me, just used me - he told her - But that time I accompanied her on a tour, I suffered a lot ... I was excited, it would be an opportunity to relate better to her and something could grow. That helped me to open my eyes ... then you came ... of course it was a little complicated because before that, I had run into you and you stirred my thoughts - Kitty smiled at that - When I decided to avoid her, she noticed the distancing.

-Oh, of course, after hurting yourself and realizing that you were ignoring her, she takes notice of you - she said.

\- Something similar was what Joey told me - said Puss.

-And he is right, she is very used to everyone being at her mercy, for that reason she reacts in that way, regardless of whether she hurt you, didn't even know how to prizes you, more like you are - she added a little annoyed, she hated that kind of people who despised the rest.

-Thank you for those words - the cat said leaving a kiss on her forehead.

-It's ... I don't like it when they're like this with the rest. Before we started our thing ... I could see that something was happening to you, every time we had a "casual" meeting, your look was duller ... - she said - But. How often does she bother you?

\- She comes up to me sometimes, I ignore her and although I told to leave me alone but she doesn't do it, I don't know what she wants - she answered.

\- Or what she is looking for - suggested Kitty thoughtfully.

\- Even… she suspects that I have someone - he said a little worried. She was alarmed to hear this.

\- Puss ... be careful with her ... she shouldn't plot anything good if she is looking for you persistently - she said.

\- Calm down, I'll have it - he assured and the female cat hugged him and her head resting on his chest.

-If something happens to you, I told you I won't answer for my actions - she said.

-Kitty...

-I'm sorry, I can't leave something like this lightly - she defended herself - If she was able to use you, now she looks for you and suspects you are in a relationship –said Kitty - And the last thing is true ...

Puss just watched her, it felt good that someone like her should worry about him that way. He remembered the words of the prince's friend of the tour had told him "The one who has the least can give you more", now he found her right. Kitty doesn't have great things materially speaking and he didn't care. It has never been of interest to Puss; as Dulcinea offered indirectly, power, money, etc. Superficial things but emotionally speaking Kitty gave him something more valuable.

\- Do you know you have a big heart? - Puss said taking his girlfriend for surprise, because he changing the subject, Kitty looked at him with curiosity - Thank you for your concern, for everything you have given me - he said - But lose care about Dulcinea, if she plans something, I will be careful - Puss assured her while she was lost in his eyes.

-Hey, don't take away your merit… You were the one who let me go on more than one occasion and it's because you have a big heart in there - she said- You are fair and have noble feelings that is why you are the most beautiful thing that has crossed in my life, more valuable than all those luxuries they have in that palace.

They both approached, Kitty leaned her forehead against him. Although she was still bothering what she had find out about Dulcinea, she didn't like the suspicion the Princess had about Puss.

Surprisingly the orange cat took her in his arms to lower her from the railing of the balcony, instinctively Kitty held of Puss's neck almost hanging, just leaning with one foot on the ground, because her boyfriend took her to the side, in this way he had Kitty fully in his arms and came over to kiss her.

* * *

Claire and Joey were enjoying their evening after lunch, they were talking in the tavern.

\- I'm glad to know we already have all the carts ready - said the golden cat.

\- Me too and it was a huge effort - she said - We only need the food, medication and the date of escape.

\- How many people will escape? - he asked.

\- One hundred ... according to the list - she replied remembering.

\- We are a lot ... what a pity that not everyone can leave with us - said Joey - Hopefully we can help them soon, when we are outside. What do you think?

\- Now that you mention it - Claire said - I couldn't tell you, but Kitty found a letter in the house of the passage, talks about how things were before this King took the throne. It was very different, the most important thing is he wasn't the heir to the throne, it was his sister, the princess Amelia, and she was the legitimate one to ascend...

Joey was shocked, because what he had just heard and continued to listen to his girlfriend - We believe that if we find out about the princess. We can find a way to recover her own and we can rescue the rest and improve things in this kingdom. She was the complete opposite of what this shoddy King is.

\- Awesome! - He said very happy, it was very good news - Whatever we need ... I will do everything possible to achieve it!

\- Unfortunately it's the only thing we have, don't know anything else - said Claire distressed.

\- My love, it's great, it's true that it's not much, but it's a start - he encouraged her - I'll take care of investigating in the palace, maybe there I'll be lucky I can even ask for help from Puss.

\- But…

\- Yes, we'll be careful - Joey put forward - If we manage to overthrow this king ... it would be great - he said very enthusiastically.

\- Of course… if we get this information when we get out of here and we'll have the sign of where to leave - she said and he nodded in agreement.

\- Well ... I'll leave you at home - said Joey - I have to take shift soon.

\- You wouldn't have come, I could hope to see you tomorrow or when you could, it isn't necessary you sacrifice your time of rest - Claire told him sadly.

\- You know that it isn't a problem for me to see you and to get home safely - he said kindly - I will be calm if it's so.

The golden-toned cat used another type of cloak to camouflage himself, took the hand of his girlfriend to guide her. They had to be careful because there were guards everywhere thanks to recent events and Joey knew the areas they patrolled.

Once he left Claire at home, they talked a couple of things before saying goodbye her girlfriend. Joey was motivated for the new information about Princess Amelia, she was the key and if they found out more could improve the lives of many. He had that goal in mind, an idea where he could look, Joey knew that there are records in the palace and what better hiding than a library. That would need Puss's help to cover him.

He entered the barracks and was surprised to find his friend sitting who was drinking hot milk.

\- Wow, I thought you'd be in the tavern - Joey said - Hi Puss.

\- Hello Joey - he greeted him - From there I come, I arrived twenty minutes ago or so.

\- You'll notice that you did well - he insinuated to see him so happy.

Puss sometimes forgot that his friend was very perceptive, also knew him as if it were his brother.

\- I had a good time today. Just that - he said simply.

\- Yes, I believe you - Joey said ironically.

\- Fuck you - Puss said knowing that he was bothering him to extract more information.

\- Ok, I leave you in peace then - said in a joking tone - But it's true I need your help and it has to be now - said determined.

\- What did I miss? - He asked curious.

Joey searched for the right words to summarize his plan.

\- I need to find information about the royal family and their records - he answered and Puss was surprised to hear the sudden plan.

\- What do you want? Explain yourself better - asked the interested.

\- What happens is Claire told me that the King has a sister, Princess Amelia who is the true heir to the throne but you see that it didn't happen - he said - If we have enough evidence we can help the kingdom ... It is the key!

Of course, Puss knew about this because Kitty had already mentioned it to him and unfortunately, he hadn't been able to investigate much since he was more concerned about looking for Kitty, he was also the new measures, he couldn't investigate alone and couldn't tell Joey, he would ask where he got that information.

\- I think it's a great idea - he supported - But where do you intend to look for that?

\- I have a notion where to start - answered Joey - According to what I understand those records have always existed but being information that doesn't suit the King, they hid it and I think it may be in the palace library, there is a winery that doesn't is allowed to enter.

\- Yes, it's likely to be there - he said thoughtfully.

\- We only need that for now - said Joey - But it has to be today in the night shift, because from here to when we'll have to wait to coincide again.

\- Let's do it - said the orange cat equally determined.

The Royal Guards were prepared to enter their round, it was beneficial that they could walk together doing the surveillance without suspecting anything. Obviously, they didn't immediately go to the library. First, they walked through the garden and the early morning was very cold noticing the winter. Then they went to the first floor of the palace, the place was completely silent only his footsteps were heard.

-I think it's time - said Joey and his friend nodded in agreement.

They went carelessly to the library, this was giant, had many high shelves that contained large amounts of books of all kinds and different languages.

-It's huge - Puss said in astonishment, in his case he had never been there, the opposite of Joey since he had investigated the key of the house of the passage he knew a little more about the palace and its secrets.

\- Same thing I said the first time I came - said Joey - Let's hurry up, I don't know where that door is.

\- It seems to you if I look for this side and you for the other - Puss proposed.

-Yes, let's go - he said.

Their search wasn't so long since they found the entrance hidden in a corner, it was behind a shelf only had a few centimeters between the door and the furniture. Puss with a little difficulty opened the lock of the cellar and saw that it slid open.

\- I'll cover the entrance in case someone comes - said the orange cat.

-Good idea - he said - Anything if they come ... the key word will be "winter" - he added entering with a lamp that he took out of there and lit at that moment. Puss went to his place.

Joey illuminated the area and could notice that there were several furniture with a kind of folder. As expected, they were covered in dust.

He decided to take out a pair and left it on a dusty table to start reading. It was about recent information, or better said, about the births of the King's daughters and the death of their queen.

He was reading many things, incident, birthdays, field trips. Then he noticed a certain pattern of order between the events in the folder, so he left the one that didn't help him in its place and looked for others.

\- _"The ancestors of King Antonio"_ well ... I think I went far back - talked to Joey himself and started leafing through - Or maybe not ... I think something help for us! It's the family tree! - He exclaimed happily. There was a couple of texts where it spoke about the origin and his bloodline. You could see King Antonio paired with his Queen and the offspring they had. He read a little more and ... Bingo!

\- Son of King Sebastian who had two sons… The newly appointed and current King Antonio and his sister Amelia ... - read the golden cat cheer - At least, it's confirmed there was that princess, now we only need a paragraph that confirms her right to the throne ...

He searched through other folders, it took him several minutes until he found something that caught his attention.

\- The exploits of King Sebastian and his legacy - Joey read.

* * *

Puss was a little nervous about this situation because if they were caught in these wanderings about they were investigating the King's family, both would be fried and accused of treason. Although ... he had to admit that he was still excited about this, maybe that's what Kitty felt when she did her activities. He couldn't help but smile at the memory.

\- Oh Puss, what are you doing on these sides? - asked one of his companions.

\- Hello - he greeted cordially - I was giving several laps and I stopped for a while to rest, then go up to the next floor. And what about you?

\- Well, they sent me to take care of the entrance - he answered.

\- Good luck with that, now that it's _winter_ , it's very cold outside - said the orange cat.

\- Yes, it's true - he agreed - Hey is it true what they say? - He asked a little hesitantly.

\- About what? - He said surprised.

\- That you and the Princess Dulcinea are in something? - he asked.

This disturbed Puss he didn't expect such gossip.

\- Where did you get that? - he asked puzzled.

\- I heard it, one of the servants said it - he answered - And it has been commented there.

\- I can't believe it - Puss said equally puzzled.

\- But it is true? - His partner asked - Because if it's like that, be careful ...

\- Of course it's not true! - He said a little angrily - I don't know where they got that, the only closeness I have to the Princess is friendship!

\- Well - said surprised - It seemed true, the maid who said it was somewhat exalted.

\- Let me guess, was one of the closest to the princess - he said pissed.

\- Yes, it was her - he confirmed.

Puss rolled his eyes. Who more than Dulcinea could have divulged such a thing? To what end? Not the remote idea.

\- Well Puss, I have to go - he said - I'm glad that it's a lie, don't get bitter and ignore those gossips.

\- Thanks - he replied - And goodbye, you have a good shift.

His companion left the place, waited for him to get out of sight and exhaled frustrated, he wasn't going to let such a gossip ruin the night.

\- Joey, there are no Moors on the coast - he said almost in a whisper and his friend came out.

\- Uff, I got very nervous, when I heard _winter_ \- he said - I also heard the rest of the conversation ...

\- Don't care, she says what she wants, it's her word against mine and there's no evidence - he said with a cold head.

\- She's crazy - said Joey shaking his head - Reminds me of an ex.

Puss had to contain the laughter when remembering; it was as if it were yesterday.

\- That doesn't matter anymore - he said when recomposing his composure - How did you go? – Puss asked.

\- Excellent - said with a smile - I'll tell you the details in the barracks.


	14. Something unexpected

**Hi everyone, I bring you the next chapter, remember about the translation and apologize for the errors :c**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Something unexpected**

Puss was dying of sleep in his room, since after Joey went to leave the papers; they had to continue with their work until the end of the shift. Puss really felt that at any moment he would faint from sleep, he was very exhausted. But it was worth it, he wanted to know what he had researched with his friend.

Although anyway the orange cat fell asleep while waiting for Joey, who supposedly would come soon to visit him.

A couple of hours later, Puss woke up after feeling that he was being called insistently at his door. He got up quickly stretching.

-Yes? - he asked, still sleepy.

-Puss, it's me - said his friend. The orange cat opened the door for him.

-I'm sorry Joey, I was exhausted - he apologized – Don't get me wrong, I'm very interested in this.

-Don't worry - he said - I couldn't come before, I was a little stuck thanks to one of our companions and then I also fell asleep - he answered - The same was useful, because now there is nobody in the barracks.

-Oh great! - He responded with enthusiasm - Ok, it's time to go straight to the point, I want to know everything - he added enthusiastically.

-I already mentioned you about the family tree where this support that King Antonio has a sister, Princess Amelia and we also have the letter - Joey summed up - In the other documents it gets more interesting - he said in a low voice.

\- Spit it out now! - Puss exhausted and his friend looked at him badly.

-In one of the papers talks about the deeds that King Sebastian did, here this will give us reasons why - said Joey - He prevented several lives from being lost in the kingdom, his brother wanted to build a commotion against him and those who weren't pure race or whole colors, wanted to eliminate them. He and Tuxedos managed to discover the intentions.

\- ...It was Rey Antonio's uncle… Who helped him ascend the throne? - deduced.

\- So it seems - said his friend.

-I don't even want to imagine what they put together - said the orange cat. - How despicable - he added, and Joey agreed with him.

\- Let's go - said the golden cat - King Sebastian financed the Tuxedos who had ancestry of a tribe-race with abilities of sigils and other attributes, it's said that they took advantage of their dark fur to hide, they dominated various arts, such as archery , great riders, skilled in close combat ... The King valued this very much.

 _"That explains a lot"_ \- thought Puss, remembering the many times he had fought with Kitty before they were dating.

\- ... and so they rendered these services to the kingdom, there was no Royal Guard like ours ... - he explained.

-I don't understand why they got rid of them ... -said Puss.

-It sure they feared that Tuxedos would rebel… being faithful to that King and his daughter. From what we could see in the letter one of them was engaged to Princess Amelia - Joey said.

\- You're right, I hadn't thought so - said Puss.

\- As for the princess - added the golden cat - She helped a lot socially and educationally. This kingdom had all the signs of prospering and growing, although there were those who were poor and rich, Princess Amelia sought a balanced way that everyone had a chance. For example: She looked for the way that the artisans could sell their things to other kingdoms. The big families made obligatory donations, of any kind and whatever they wanted, the amount didn't matter, it could be money, construction of house, etc and of in return an incentive arrived or they asked to the kingdom for something that they needed from outside and managed it. They also received gifts from the artisans and peasants, even made just barter - he said - A balance of finances and needs.

-It seems hard to believe - said the orange cat, not even light years this kingdom would be like this -Something more about the princess?

-Yes, she was good at deciding and good strategist besides being more mature than her brother is. The Amelia's wisdom was enormous because she read a lot and taught little ones while she could, being simple and humble, she was the right hand of the King together with the counselor, of course. People loved her very much, the opposite of Antonio, in adolescence his father perceived that he was petulant and discriminating. He always craved power, but his father saw this ... sadly ... - Joey added - King Sebastian never made a distinction between the two brothers, but he got along much better with his daughter, he saw that it was ideal Amelia to follow his legacy ... but there is a problem.

-What happened? - He asked interested, almost on the edge of the chair because of what was involved in the story.

\- He wrote an act determining the heir to the throne, but here it isn't...

-Yes ... normal, it was very nice to be true, find the paper and solve everything - complained Puss - Was it expected or not?

\- Exactly ... although with this background is more than enough to give us a push - said Joey - And here is the other thing that I have to tell you.

Puss could see that his friend behaved as if he had a secret that had been around for a long time and wanted to tell.

-Please, don't take it the wrong way - he warned him - Claire and her friend have a group who are organizing a getaway from the kingdom, a very fat plan, that is why they have stolen several things to do it ... I have long since I'm helping because I joined them.

The Royal Guard was surprised, he didn't expect something like that… He knew that his friend wanted to leave and with more reason with Claire but he didn't expect it, the plan and all that, it wasn't a small thing. Besides ... Kitty is involved ...

-I couldn't tell you earlier at their request, because the plan has to be safe and advanced - he explained.

Surely, that's why Kitty couldn't tell him for that reason.

-Well, someday you had to fulfill your desire to leave here - Puss said to his friend, he couldn't complain if he also had a secret.

-Yes... I want to be happy with Claire - said Joey - But ... apart from this, I'll need your help.

-How? - He asked, surprised.

-You go with us, outside you can help me to investigate and find Princess Amelia - he proposed - Come with us.

\- Do you think they accept me? - Puss asked doubtful.

\- Surely, more with this information and that you helped me get it - answered Joey.

Puss liked the idea of the getaway, also wanted to disappear from that kingdom, besides wanted to help change things in this place, as before and better. He would already like to see the face that Dulcinea would put on this. Also, what better than to be able to go with Kitty to live in tranquility.

By the way, he would surprise his girlfriend with the latter, he won't tell her that he'll go with them.

\- So, I think it's a great idea - agreed Puss.

* * *

Kitty was in the orphanage with Claire who she accompanied to visit the children, because some of them were sick so they went to help, well more her friend than her because she had no idea about medicine. The black female cat was in the courtyard of the place, who had brought the bow that belonged to their ancestors and tried to learn how to use it.

\- How difficult! - She complained because couldn't shoot an arrow decently.

-It's because you're holding it wrong, little girl - said a familiar voice, Kitty turned to see who was.

-Mike! I'm not small anymore! - She argued with him, always bothered her with the same thing - What's up, what are you doing around here? - she asked, he was her mentor, thanks to him she learned many things, it was the closest thing she had to a father.

-I'll tell you later, I need your help - he answered - Improve that bad posture you have, you wouldn't hit even if you had a watermelon in front of you.

-Wow, thank you very much - she said ironically. Mike laughed lightly.

-I'm sorry - he said - You have to improve your position - he added approaching her - You have to have your back straight... You're not an old woman!

-And you continue with your compliments ... - Kitty said rolling her eyes, he shook his head, amused. The female cat obeyed his instructions after that.

-The art of the bow is based on the posture that is why it is important, stretch the arm well with which you have to hold that bow, with your other hand, tense the cord next to the arrow, with delicacy. Firm shoulders Kitty! - He demanded.

-OKAY! - The black female cat shouted she had forgotten how hard he was to teach.

\- That's the way I like it! - exclaimed - If you want to hit the target, close an eye for better precision - explained - Now you see that apple in that tree?

-Yes ... - replied slightly to not lose concentration.

\- Hit the mark and I don't disinherit you - he said.

-You aren't even my father ... - she answered raising an eyebrow.

-Ha ha but you're something like a daughter, maybe a pet - he replied in a good mood.

The black cat rolled her eyes and then focused as much as possible on her goal.

-Don't forget to breathe - Mike said - When you're ready, release the arrow.

Kitty breathed slightly and released the arrow, watched the path of this and could hit the target,

-All right! - celebrated the cat.

\- OK! You are ready to use the bow, better said, you already know what is necessary, just have to practice, you can even throw arrows doing acrobatics.

-Thank you - said Kitty.

\- You're welcome - Mike replied.

At that moment, Claire came to the courtyard, surprising herself to meet her beloved almost-father there.

\- Mike! - She ran to greet and give him a bear hug - Time without seeing you!

-Uf, yes, a long time - he answered in agreement.

\- The truth that has been a week only - said Kitty raising an eyebrow again.

\- As party-pooper as ever - said Mike.

\- You owe me - the female black cat said maliciously.

-Hey, I haven't seen him like a month ago - accused her friend sticking her tongue out - How did you go?

Both Kitty and Claire treated Mike as if he were their father, when they were younger, he brought food and equipment to help them survive in the orphanage. They loves him very much, although lately he has been a bit far away and they didn't know the reason.

\- I'm not complaining - he answered -I've heard of your plans to escape from here.

\- Will you come with us? - Claire asked.

\- I'm afraid not, I have a debt to these people and I won't leave until I can free the lower area - he answered seriously.

\- We can help you from the outside - proposed Kitty.

\- It can be, although you know that I prefer that you two go outside as soon as possible - said Mike.

-We know - said the two-colored cat.

\- Now that we're here, Kitty, I need your help - the cat asked.

-You know you can always count on me - she answered and Mike smiled.

-Claire, you stay attentive - he said - We will need your help when we arrive.

-Ok, no problem - she said cheerfully.

Mike nodded and addressed Kitty - Follow me, we're on time.

\- At least update me something - said raising an eyebrow, but she didn't get an answer. Kitty rolled her eyes, he always did the same to him, and without any other remedy she followed him.

Mike was that kind of cat with a firm and reserved character, it was not many words, but if he said it was just and necessary. With them he was always a bit overprotective, so he reserved some answers, although something he always did was joke them, more to Kitty than to Claire.

The cat could see that they were moving away from the lower area and were about to enter the middle ring, they were also heading to the side that Kitty had never visited, but she did know that there was in that direction.

-You can tell me, why do we go to jail? - The female cat told him.

-Yes, I can, but I didn't want to tell you about Claire or... surely, she would scream to heaven - he replied - This is delicate, I'm doing a big favor to a friend, the truth is I ask you a lot of discretion.

The dark female cat nodded and he continued his story - It happens that he and his wife were captured in the protest and taken to jail to both ...

-Do you want to rescue them? - surprised Kitty as it was impossible to get out of there and less to make a break, unless it was a well-made plan and with time to organize it.

\- Something like that - he answered - I want to get their babies out of there ...

\- What?! - She exclaimed, unable to believe it.

\- They discovered that were expecting children when they had been in jail for a few weeks - He said - They don't want their kids to grow up there or worse, to be discovered and taken away… If it happens, it's sure that they won't fall into good hands, the kingdom gives them away because they don't take responsibility for them ... it is a very uncertain future for the kids - added Mike, sadly.

-I can't believe it ... - said the cat in consternation – At least, free her or I don't know ... how horrible ...

He nodded in agreement - That's why I need your help and discretion.

-What will we do? As far as I know, it's hard to get in there - she asked.

\- There's a guard who owes me a big favor - Mike said.

\- Can we trust him? - Kitty asked again doubtful.

-He have to do this, believe me, if he don't help me ... there will be consequences - the cat answered seriously.

-Something tells me that was the reason for your absence - the black female cat ventured.

\- Yes, of course - confirmed.

\- So... The plan is…? - She asked.

-We have to wait until nightfall. There is a blind spot between the watchtowers - he said.

\- And we'll wait somewhere hidden at that point - she continued.

-Exactly - he agreed - Good thing those neurons still work - he joked.

\- Thank you very much - Kitty said ironically.

They continued on their way, could see how slowly the sun was hiding.

-It's here - he said after a while of prowling, the female cat discovered that they had reached the limit, the houses were aligned to finish a passage, beyond it was a desolate site for several meters where she could see the beginning of the prison the walls were gray and neglected, there were also barbs above the walls.

-Look, right between those two towers that I mentioned, there is that blind spot - he said - He will come when it has gotten dark, in that part they won't see us.

-And... When were they born? - Kitty ask.

-Yesterday they were born ... - he answered.

-What a pity to have to separate from their parents - the female cat said sadly - Although I understand that they prefer a better future for them.

\- A real pity ... but I'll do the impossible to release them as soon as I can - said determined.

Kitty was silent, felt helpless ... Until when did they run over them in that way? For that stupid belief, this family was in there ... and maybe how many other situations were there.

They waited half an hour until Mike saw the guard with bundles in his arms.

-Follow me - he told and Kitty listened to him.

It was running very windy, revealing the proximity of the rains soon.

The guy whistled slightly. Mike moved with Kitty to him.

-They are three - the guard said, he carried them with a sort of "scarf" improvised with some weaves, he had the babies fastened to his chest with this cloth, as if it were a backpack in reverse, he was affirmed in his shoulders - Soon they'll have hungry - Mike nodded.

-Kitty, you'll take one - he said and the guard took one of the babies and the dark cat held him in his arms. He was very small and was sleeping peacefully oblivious to what was happening around him.

-Take this blanket, use it so you can carry it, like me - the guard said. Quickly the cat did it, passing the cloth over her shoulders and she left a little loose in the chest area to fit the little kitten, in addition to making sure the baby was well attached. Mike did the same with the other two.

-With this we are at hand - the cat told the guard.

-Everyone on our side. This never happened - he said dismissing himself with a gesture.

Both cats were returned to the lower area, they were hurried because it was dark and could camouflage better.

* * *

Claire couldn't believe what she was seeing ... Mike and Kitty brought three newborns from jail. Immediately, together with the one in charge of the orphanage, they gave them the first care, fed and cleaned them up. Luckily, all three were healthy and without any problem, the care of the little ones would happen through some nurses of the place.

\- I don't even want to imagine the pain that those parents are carry - Claire said when she got back together with Kitty - It must be terrible, I couldn't separate from my babies if it was like that.

\- It is horrible, I wish we could do something - the dark female cat agreed.

\- At least, Mike could do his strange maneuvers to rescue them - said the two-colored cat.

\- It's true - she said in agreement - By the way, where is he?

\- Guess - said Kitty.

\- He disappeared as usual? - Claire dared to guess.

\- Exactly - she answered.

\- Well, the important thing is that the children are already safe, and Mike is fine after not seeing him in weeks.

\- Yes, it's true - said Claire - Let's go home?

\- Ok - she replied.

Both said goodbye and went walking quietly, they realized it was very late and was very cold ... Kitty and Claire wanted to get home soon, but there were still a couple of streets for that, the two female cat were in the square that have the low sector.

At that moment, Kitty heard something.

-What was that? - she asked.

-What thing? - Claire said but her friend was looking around.

Suddenly an explosion was heard in one of the houses near them, many who were there jumped to cover the debris.

\- Claire! Stand up! - She said helping her to stand - Run!

Again another house exploded, the female cat held her hand to guide to an alley.

\- I don't like this ... I don't have a good feeling about this Kitty! - She barely shouted at her friend as they ran.

\- Me neither! - She said worried since it was the first time they attacked the lower area.

Again a thunderous explosion was felt, but this time very close to them who sent to the ground. They quickly got up to run, stumbling. Kitty realized early on that some debris was falling on top of them. With no other option, she pushed her friend tightly while she jumped back in time. Now they were separated for the rubble.

* * *

Puss was in the dining room of the barracks, had recently awakened from his break and was interrupted because he was hungry, also didn't know how, but Joey got to give the day off to the two.  
Speaking of his friend, he entered the dining room and Puss could guess he was out a while ago.

-Hello how are you? - Joey asked.

-Here, I'm reviving - said - Want to eat something? I had some food left.

-Vale, it's okay - he answered and Puss got up to go find another plate of food and returned in minutes.

\- You went _there_? - he asked once the orange cat sat down.

But his friend didn't manage to respond because at that moment several of his partners entered, making a lot of noise. They were surprised of the situation since the hour, they shouldn't be awake, less those who were on duty. Some left the dining room annoyed and others were chatting cheerfully, as if they were celebrating.

\- What did we miss? - Joey whispered.

-It would be better if we shut up to listen - said Puss and they both closed their mouths, were very curious.

-Who wants a drink ?! - asked one of them very animated.

\- Me! - several answered.

\- We finally leave those marginal people in their place! They won't bother us in another time ... - said another.

Both cats caught their attention immediately, because obviously it was the low sector, they were extremely worried.

-The best way to put them in their place is to break some things - said another, despicably - Well, better to exploit some houses - he added with a mocking laugh.

\- Not that they supposedly wanted to build something? And that's why we destroyed those houses? - asked another.

-They are justifications, don't be foolish - he replied.

Puss was static and held his breath, as if someone had dropped a bucket of cold water in him. Puss was distressed. He immediately thought in Kitty ... and then remembered that his friend didn't know about their relationship, had to hide, looked at him.

-Claire ... - he whispered almost inaudible, he was stuck watching the plate of food. The orange cat stood up and took it from a wing to his room.

\- Do not want to share with us? - offered the despot.

-No thanks - he said as if spitting acid.

Once they left there and entered Puss's room, his friend spoke to him instantly.

-I have to go see Claire! – Joey said determined.

-Joey, calm down, let's think with a cold head – the orange cat said calming him down.

-Puss, I don't know what I'll do if I find out if something happened to her - he said - I have to go now - his friend said anguished.

-We have - he corrected him.

Joey looked at him strangely and the orange cat realized that he said it without thinking.

\- Do you think you will go alone? I'll go with you, idiot - he replied, quickly leaving the impasse.

-Thanks - he said.

-Not mention it - he replied - Let's go now.

The two cats waited for the right moment to go to the lower area without attracting attention, in fact, they weren't with the clothes of the Royal Guard, but used black layers to go unnoticed. They didn't wait any longer and left quickly to know Claire's status and indiscreetly for Puss to see his beloved Kitty.


	15. A small breath

**Hi! Here another chapter, I hope you enjoy it :)  
**

 **P.S: Remember about the translation**

* * *

Chapter 15: A small breath

Kitty coughed because of the dust that had been raised in the place for the recent collapse. The female cat got up on her fours paws and tried to see through the dust.

\- Claire! - He shouted in a raspy voice. -Claire! -She called her back scared.

-Kitty! I'm fine! – Her friend answered coughing - And you?

-All right! - she replied - Stay there and protect yourself if they attack again!

The cat stood up and looked at the scene through dust that was still falling, there were several houses destroyed while some cats ran and others fought as there were guards frightening their people, entered the houses to loot and destroy, it was a war zone.

-Kitty! - called one of her colleagues - How nice I can find you. How are you?

\- I'm fine - she replied agitated – And you?

-We are fighting, we need all help as possible - he said - First came the Royal Guard to exploit the houses and now only the patrol guards who want to continue doing more damage.

Real Guards? This got Kitty's attention for several reasons, one of them is the Royal Guard never came into this sector and ... the other was if Puss would know about this or Joey...

\- All right - she said. - Let me help Claire and I'll go immediately.

-Okay, come to the south area near the barracks, there we'll need a hand. Hurry up please! - he said before running away from there.

Kitty hurried and scaled the rubble to cross to the other side, jumped down and could find Claire cornered in the side. Her friend barely saw Kitty immediately embraced her.

-Thank you for saving me! - Claire said.

\- You don't have to be grateful - Kitty said. - I'll leave you home and I have to stay to help because they're attacking several places.

\- Are there wounded? - she asked.

\- I don't know, but it's possible that yes, we'll know later - she said - Let's go.

The two cats left quickly, the disaster was still going on, some were still fighting, others ran terrified, the smoke was still present and the panorama hadn't changed at all. After a few minutes, Claire and Kitty arrived home.

-Anything, protect yourself under a furniture, although I don't think they'll get here - she told her friend.

-Kitty ... - Claire called when she was about to leave.

-Tell me - he answered.

\- Take care, please - she asked. - I couldn't bear losing my sister

-I'll have it, carelessness - she said - I'll be back soon, you'll see.

Kitty said goodbye with a gesture and went running to meet with some partners on the way, they went straight to their barracks. It turned out that they were attacking "iconic" points in the lower sector to build who knows what. Also, the kingdom wanted to give them a payback, for so many uprisings of the sector. Whatever it is, at that moment they had a cargo to continue destroying.

\- Group A, go support the defenses in the square - ordered the leader - Group B, get rid of that load of provisions.

The female cat corresponded to Group B, so she moved quickly with them through the shadows so that they wouldn't see them, the guards were in their territory and environment, so they didn't allow them to get away with it.

-What's the plan? - one of them asked.

\- We don't have it until we get there, we'll know how to act - said Kitty.

-Exactly, we have to destroy that cargo and stop the attack - added another.

-There is! - said another.

It was true, was a couple of meters away and was a wagon; it had several things, like explosives, swords, among other things. There were five guards watching it closely, armed. They were in a vacant lot. This was positive because if things got complicated, there wouldn't be so much danger to their people.

-How do we do it? - the youngest asked.

Everyone was silent, they were wondering the same thing and trying to come up with a plan.

\- There aren't many options, let's confront and three of us take care of the cargo - said Kitty.

-They're five, we two can beat him - said her partner, pointing at his friend.

\- I think the same - answered the dark female cat.

-Ok, that's what we'll do - said another.

They opted to go from the front, Kitty and two more went straight to fight, the rest would do their thing. On the part of the female cat attacked from the darkness, surprising her adversary, but this counterattacked with his sword, both moved nimbly. Kitty blocked the thrusts with her knife, suddenly the guy kicked her and threw her weapon far away, Kitty had no choice to fight hand-to-hand, she continued dodging the attacks with great difficulty until finally she saw an opportunity. She turned to dodge the sword and crouched down, one of her legs hit and knock him to the ground. The guy was hit hard, staying out of the fight.

Kitty turned to see how her teammates were doing and was surprised that one of her team was lying on the ground. Her other teammate was complicated fighting against three of them and the rest of the group was busy trying to destroy the supplies battling with others. To make things worse, a couple of other guards appeared.

Quickly she ran to help, drawing the sword of the one who was unconscious and managed to interpose just in time stopping the attack on her partner. The opponent's strength was such that Kitty had to kneel to maintain her balance. Unexpectedly, the opponent kicked her wrist, causing a strong pain in it, Kitty held the injured hand with the other, the pain she had, was as if the female cat had fire in it nailing her with a thousand needles. Kitty inhaled quickly to concentrate and try to hold that discomfort, it was difficult to avoid the attacks, and he became more aggressive.

There came a time when Kitty couldn't keep the fight because she stumbled falling back to the ground and almost reached a stroke, managed to turn in time. Kitty rested her wounded hand and with the other one, the female cat got up as she put and barely pushed herself to jump and twist in the air to hit a kick in the face of the guy, managing to knock him out. Even so, she fell roughly to the ground and hit her wrist, this time the pain was huge… She couldn't stand it, screamed for this.

-Kitty! - Shouted one of his companions once he defeated his opponent, managed to hold it before the black female cat vanished.

* * *

When Kitty woke up, was in a dark room, blinked a couple of times to get used to the darkness.

What had happened? Where she was?

Suddenly, she remembered everything: The attack on the lower sector, her colleagues trying to stop them ... the supplies… They would surely need her help!

She quickly wanted to get up, but an intense pain stopped her.

\- Oh shit! - she complained.

\- You better keep quiet - Claire warned.

-What happened? - she asked, still disoriented.

-All a mess ... although we are all right, calm down - said her friend while lighting a candle. It really was dark, because the window didn't even enter the moonlight - After your faint, your group managed to destroy their provisions, but didn't consider that there would burst something else, the group had to manage to refuge.

-Wow ... -said Kitty surprised.

\- On the other hand, managed to stop the guards who were here, but the sector was badly damaged, it'll cost us to stand up again - she said - The good thing is only affected the most central area of here - added her friend.

-So the house with our provisions is safe - Kitty went on.

-Exactly - corroborated her friend.

\- Oh, thank goodness - said the wound relieved. Kitty looked at her hand, was bandaged and had a sling with a white cloth - What happened to me? The only thing I remember is excruciating pain!

\- You had a strain and a small dislocation - she replied – You'll have to get away from that kind of activities for a while, until you recover well.

\- No, that's bad - Kitty complained, it was the last thing she needed.

-It will only be a few days, you'll see that you will recover soon - she encouraged her - Keep that hand immobile, just that.

The female cat sighed, hated to be inactive - Can we go to our house at least?

\- Yes, of course - she replied with a smile. Kitty carefully got off the bed and both left the room, the dark cat realized that they were in the barracks and there were several injured, but not seriously. They gave back her knife.

Once they were outside, Kitty and Claire walked darkly to their home, because the disaster that had occurred, many torches had been destroyed.

* * *

Puss and Joey were about to enter the lower area, they could see that there were dark areas and others had white smoke, fire sign off recently.

They were up on top of a roof, allowing them to have a panoramic view of the place. It was a huge disaster.

Puss felt his stomach clench when he saw all that, he was afraid that something happened to Kitty ...

He looked at his friend who was just as worried as he was.

\- Where will we go? - he ask.

\- We go Claire's house first, maybe she is there, otherwise I will search every corner until find her.

\- We search - corrected Puss - Remember I came to help you. Now let's go - he added and Joey nodded.

The two got out of there, first went into a few streets, there were some lantern that gave them some light. Although Joey had already been there before and knew a little. But the conditions were now more than deplorable, otherwise Puss was very surprised, he was there once time but he didn't pay much attention to the details ... He could to see there were complete families in the streets, others were trying to recover something in the rubble, there were frightened and crying children, others lost, wounded, endless situations.

He was shocked. He never thought that situation was so critical, it was like waking up from a lie that the kingdom implanted them from the moment when he wanted to enlist in the Royal Guard... He couldn't continue ignoring this ...

If it was in his hand, he would help each of them... and that is what he would start doing from now...

-By here - said his friend interrupting his thoughts. His heart and mind was with Kitty ...

 _"Please, nothing has happened to Kitty"_ \- he thought to himself inside, he couldn't bear to know if she was hurt or worse ... Nor better to think about it.

Both were going fast and were equally anxious, they couldn't stand so much suspense ...

-It's close, just a couple of passages and we'll be there - said Joey. The orange cat nodded and could feel the anxiety in his voice. Puss didn't blame him, he was just like him ...

They continued on their way, it was becoming eternal, it was supposed to be close, was not it?

-Claire! - called his friend. Puss immediately looked up and finally, saw her ...

The two female cats were back to them, to hear the familiar voice, both turned around. The orange cat could see the surprise in Kitty's eyes, he noticed that she had a sling in one of his hands.

-Joey! - the two-colored cat ran to her boyfriend's arms.

Kitty still did not leave the shock, she never expected to see Puss there and front of her, in the area where she lived, he smiled slightly. The black female cat knew immediately that he would act as if they didn't know each other.

And she was dying to hug him ...

His eye contact was interrupted when Joey spoke.

\- I'm very glad that you are well, I was very afraid that something happened to you - he said giving him a kiss on the forehead. Then he realized. -Oh excuse me! - said the cat with golden tones - You two don't know each other.

Yes... of course, never have they ever seen each other.

\- Puss, I present to you the best friend and almost sister of my girlfriend, Miss Kitty - said his friend.

\- A pleasure - she greeted. Kitty really wanted to laugh but at the same time felt a degree of guilt ... Would not it be better tell them ...?

\- And Kitty, he is Puss, my squadmate from the Royal Guard - Joey introduced and the orange cat bowed slightly. For her part the cat nodded slightly, again wanted to laugh, since her boyfriend made that gesture purpose.

-Nice to meet you too - he said neutrally, Puss had to look calm so they wouldn't suspect anything.

-I can assure you that he is trustworthy, Puss accompanied me because he didn't want that I come alone, we didn't know what we were going to find - explained Joey.

\- Thanks for taking care of him - Claire said giving a hug to Puss.

\- You're welcome - he answered, smiling slightly.

Puss wasn't going to let his friend come alone, they could track him and it would be a free pass to jail or exile, it was also the only chance to know about his girlfriend.

Didn't have to be a genius to know that his beloved Kitty was fighting in that battle ... it was what most brought him uneasy.

\- Better we go to our house, it is safer than here - Claire proposed. The rest nodded and still a few meters to arrive to the house, the two-colored female cat passed her arm through Joey's arm and went chatting with her boyfriend. Kitty went to the opposite side of her friend and Puss next to his friend, as "they weren't supposed to know each other"… both had to act normal, that didn't prevent them from looking at each other in a furtive and **f** lirtatious way.

When entering the house, everything was normal, it had no consequences of the battle, only it was dark. Joey and Claire lit some candles with difficulty and also went to warm up some milk. So, they were left alone.

With the dim light of the candle, the couple looked at each other. They were face to face.

\- You don't know how much I want to give you a kiss - Kitty said in a whisper.

-Only one? - the orange cat said in a low voice, she laughed.

\- The ones you want, you already know - she answered, Puss smiled.

\- I'm glad you're fine, well, except for your hand. Do you feel good? - he ask.

-I insist ... So little faith do you have me? - The female cat joked and her boyfriend shook his head funny - I feel good, a little sore, I'll be out of this for a few days ... – she answered - Hey ... I have an ideal place to talk, it's not the best landscape but it's something - she joked again.

Puss laughed in a low and light way - But ... What excuse do I give? So they don't suspect ...

\- Do you know the way back to the middle ring? - Kitty asked.

\- Yes, I think so - he replied funny, barely remembered the way he had been thinking in Kitty.

\- Tell them you have to go or something - she proposed - I'll say I'll go to rest and go out the back - added and then felt footsteps - Wait for me in the corner - whispered more slowly.

The black female cat couldn't give further instructions because Joey and Claire had returned to the living room.

\- Take - offered Claire giving a cup of milk to each one. While they were drinking they began to talk about the recent events.

Puss and Joey listened carefully to the details of the attack and almost the landslides hurt them, they also knew that other squadrons that didn't belong to the guard had participated. Worst of all, they didn't know the reasons and justification for this attack.

\- It took us by surprise, we knew when some of our comrades returned to the barracks commenting on that, apparently someone knew... we had no idea ... - said Joey.

\- That will not make them suspect you? I say it because "you should" be in their barracks at this moment ... - Kitty asked.

-I don't think, we were leaving our turn, in "theory" we couldn't attend this ... - said the golden cat – This so bad, we could have warned.

That relieved Kitty, she didn't want for any reason that Puss risked so much, more than he should, including that Dulcinea didn't bring her any good thorn. Who assured her that she had left him alone?

-You should go to rest ... -the thoughts interrupted her friend, after several minutes of talk – Remember, you are hurt.

-Wow, what a subtle way to throw me to be alone with your boyfriend - she teased her - I think it's also for you - added Kitty, addressing the orange cat.

-Kitty! - she scolded her ashamed and the others two laughed.

-Okay ... - Kitty said rolling her eyes - I'll go to rest ... if you excuse me I have a wrist to recover. Goodbye and thank you for coming - added the dark female cat with a quick glance at Puss and then went to her room.

\- Goodbye - they said.

The orange cat waited a few minutes so it wasn't so noticeable, so he participated a little more in the conversation.

\- I promise to find out what were the stupid reasons for this attack - said the orange cat. He had in mind who to ask...

-And what did they want with this - Joey added supporting him.

\- Exactly - said Puss - Hey Joey. Do you think if I go to the barracks? We are both absent, we don't want they suspect us, do not you think? - He said - Also, so you can spend more time with Claire, I can cover you.

-Yes, I think it's a good idea, thank you very much friend - he replied.

-You owe me one - he joked.

-Ah, shut up - he answered, glaring at him. Puss couldn't help but laugh.

\- See you, I hope that don't happen more situations like this - said the Royal Guard when saying goodbye to his sister-in-law.

\- Thank you very much, I hope that same - answered Claire – I hope you have a good return - she wished. Puss nodded gratefully and left.


	16. It doesn't rain but drips

**Hi!** **Finally I bring the new chapter (Excuse me, I have not had much time) I hope you enjoy it and remember about possible orthographic errors**

 **Chapter 16: It doesn't rain but drips**

Kitty had trouble leaving the house, because with an injured hand it made her plans a bit difficult, she always had happen the same thing when something left with some "memory" in her body. Although she learned to ignore details like that, Mike always said "It will hurt if you let", and was truth... Likewise, she was in pain, but nothing that she couldn't tolerate, she even took off the sling and walked only with bandages.

The female cat came to the corner that she had agreed with the orange cat and saw Puss was waiting for her.

-Psst - she called from behind a wall, her boyfriend looked at her and Kitty signaled him to come.

When Puss was in front of Kitty, he couldn't take a second more and kissed her affectionately, that gesture had been full of emotions while caressing her cheek, the female cat put her hand on top of it.

-I love you - he said, between kisses.

\- I love you more... - the female cat replied, when they finished kissing. Puss embraced her tenderly, there he realized she wasn't wearing her sling.

-Why did you take it off? - He said looking at her and at the same time took her hand carefully.

\- I was uncomfortable - she answered neutrally, Puss raised an eyebrow.

-You must take care ... - he scolded slightly, but Kitty looked at him in a way that distracted him, between charming and innocent - Stop doing that.

-What thing? - she asked laughing - I'm not doing anything.

\- Yes, of course - he said ironically, reminding when he was little and did that, but it was different. The female cat laughed again.

\- Come, let's go to another place - she said.

They went to an area that before had been a house, there was only the frame and it hadn't roof. Puss could appreciate that in some walls they had tiny holes caused by something sharp.

\- Here I come to practice my throws with my knife - she told him when she saw that her boyfriend had noticed - Nobody comes here.

\- You're still full of surprise - he said amused.

-I suppose like you- she said- I think I have things to discover ... - she insinuated and the orange cat looked at her in an accomplice way.

\- And one of those secrets ... there is one that we are both involved and another one that you didn't tell me, but I understand - he said taking Kitty by surprise.

-Which? - She asked, it suppose the female hasn't hidden anything from Puss, unless ...

-I knew about the escape plan ... Joey told me, of course - he replied - I was going to surprise you that day of the escape, but with all this I prefer to tell you.

-Ah ... that ... I'm very sorry - she said sadly.

-Don't worry, I understand - Puss assured her.

\- Of course I wanted to ... I wanted to tell you these days since the plan is insured, I also wanted a surprise for you, I think it didn't work - said Kitty taking it with grace, her boyfriend smiled.

\- Something Joey told me about the plan - said Puss - And speaking of surprise, well, half surprise that didn't work. Do you think we tell our relationship to them that day of the escape?

-I think that would be a good idea - agreed the pensive the female cat – Although, Claire will hate me for hiding something like that - she added in a joking tone, again he laughed –For a moment, I thought about telling her after you arrived. It was a real shock to see you on this side - Kitty said laughing, giving him a wide smile.

\- Do you think I would have stood by idly and waited for you to show up at the tavern? - he asked.

-Of course not - she replied - I only worry, I don't want that you be caught or I don't know ... you had never come here - she added.

\- Yes, that's true ... - he agreed.

-The other thing is… we don't know what the kingdom will do now that they did this ... - said the female cat.

\- Let me find out about that and tomorrow night we get together in the tavern, whether or not have news - said the orange cat.

-What will you do? - she asked cautiously.

-Don't worry, I won't do anything risky - reassured him - Ah, I bring you another good news now that I remember - he added to divert the topic - It's about Princess Amelia.

-Really? - she asked interested.

-With Joey, we find enough backups about her and her father, biography, family tree, some other detail, but we'll discover more about that.

-Oh! That's cool! - Kitty said with a smile from ear to ear, she couldn't believe how much they had advanced, that is, the female cat thought it would take longer.

-When we get out of here, we can look for her, we don't know where she was, nor if she met with her partner ... but at least we have a starting point - the orange cat counted.

-Finally good news! You don't know how much I rejoice! - Kitty said excited, she want that day arrive soon, was very anxious.

\- Although with what happened today ... What will happen to the escape plan? - Puss asked.

-That we'll see tomorrow, it will depend how our sector, assess damages and see how alert the kingdom will be - said the female cat – I'll tell you as soon as possible.

Suddenly she remembered a detail. The kittens she had rescued with Mike that same day, she wondered how they would be. Has something happened with the orphanage?

-What's going on? Is something happen to you? - Puss asked when he noticed the face his girlfriend had put on.

-Is nothing, don't worry... But this afternoon, we rescued a newborns, we took them out of jail so the kittens were supposedly safe ... - Kitty said - And this happens ... I have no idea if the orphanage is okey ... I need to know if they are well ... - she added, determined and dismayed at the same time.

Puss looked at her surprised, he couldn't believe what he had just heard. It happens that they also separated family in that way, because of those damn beliefs of the kingdom. He already felt repudiation belong there.

\- Let's see them if you wish, I can accompany you - the orange cat proposed. Kitty smiled at him again, grateful.

-I thank you, but if we go ... - she said thoughtful - Claire will know I was outside and she will make me of those interrogations ... - she said rolling her eyes - Tomorrow I will go early in the morning.

-You're right - agreed and took a healthy hand of her girlfriend - I didn't know that besides you are very skilled in fights and robberies, you are also a rescuer - said Puss causing laughter to her.

-I suppose I am multifunctional - she joked and he joined her laughter, but internally he was saddened for what he had heard. If he know another type of injustice like that... it's just he wouldn't tolerate it. He knew there were problems in that area but he never thought they were so bad.

Kitty put a hand on his cheek forcing him to look into her eyes, it wasn't necessary to ask, or comment anything. Now the roles had changed.

-I feel very naive. How could I be so blind? - He said.

-Hey ... Don't be surprised that the kingdom hides this kind of thing, because the more ignorant are their commoners better for them - said the female cat.

-I don't want to belong anymore to this ... I can't tolerate it anymore - Puss added annoyed. All that stupidity of the oath in the Royal Guard to protect the kingdom. What for? Protect the kingdom from what? What others people say?

-I understand, but ... remember, we can help everyone here and for that, we need eyes in the palace, only you and Joey can help us with that, counts as a very big support - encouraged Kitty. He was silent.

\- Thanks - he said, a little more cheerful.

They were talking for a while longer, Kitty tried to encourage him with other things so she distracted bringing other topics to talk. Both sat with their backs against the wall. Puss passed one arm behind Kitty as she rested her head on his chest, enjoying those minutes that they could be together.

Puss couldn't stay too long, he had to go back to the barracks, otherwise, they would notice his absence and Joey's, and he had to add an excuse for that.

* * *

The orange cat crossed to the middle sector for other side, only for prevention, in case he meets with teammate or another guard of another squadron. Until that moment, he hadn't realized it was about to dawn, that meant, within a couple of hours, he would have to work again and was already very sleepy. He didn't care because all that was worth it, was more important find out and make sure that Kitty was well and also he could spend time with her, regardless of the circumstance, he didn't care, he would put up with anything.

Puss could sleep a short time, something he could rest, but he was exhausted as well, like his friend Joey. Again, they had to make rounds together and they were in the entrance of the palace, in the great gate.

\- How much time did you stay with her? - asked the orange cat.

\- Quite late, I didn't want to leave her there ... - he answered – I swear Puss, I prefer to escape this moment, right now, I feel if we spends more time here, more danger she will be. It leaves me uneasy.

-You have to be patient, remember what you told me - his friend supported him.

-Yes, but with this, we don't know if they were delayed ... - he said equally worried.

-We'll think it won't be like that - encouraged Puss. He waited anxiously for that day to come. Just thinking he could be with Kitty without hindrance ... it made him very happy, in addition they would tell the surprise to his friend - Meanwhile, we 'll investigate about the situation of last night.

\- You're right, let's focus on what's important - agreed his friend.

They couldn't continue talking, because at that moment the royal squad was arriving with them, it seemed they were coming from one of their meetings.

In the middle of the squadron, the King went with his daughters. Puss realized the King had a smile on his face, as if he had heard very good news.

-In position! - His supervisor shouted at them. Puss and Joey maintained their posture when they passed, both guards bowed in greeting.

Puss didn't even look at them when he returned to his initial position, but he could see that Dulcinea was watching him. The orange cat didn't look back, he knew immediately she wanted some kind of contact. Was she never going to give up?

To their bad luck the group stopped next to them, because one of the king's advisers came running towards him, perhaps with news.

-Why do you keep avoiding me? I just want to say hello, I haven't seen you for some time - said the princess, taking the opportunity that she was next to the orange cat.

\- I'm not avoiding you - Puss lied - I'm on duty and I follow protocols, which by the way I should not break and less behave as if it were something casual - he added.

\- Well, that's true - she said - I need to talk to you.

\- I don't want to be disrespectful but… - Puss said - I think we already talked and we told each other everything- he said.

-Come on Puss, I talk to you in peace, just a few words - the white female cat said. On this occasion, she was behaving differently and that was suspicious.

Although ... He could use this circumstance to get some information that they need right now...

\- Ok, if you say that, I will believe you - said the Royal Guard.

\- Fine, so, in an hour, in the gardens - said the princess. They didn't say anything else since the King had finished talking to the counselor and they continued walking.

* * *

Dulcinea was in her room sitting on her dresser and on top of this was a letter. She opened it carefully and began to read it.

 _"Princess Dulcinea:_

Here's the week report on the job you asked me, so I've investigated so deep but I haven't found anything suspicious, nor that he is in a relationship.

Should be mentioned, he frequents the taverns a lot when he can and returns very late to the barracks. Of course, there is a tavern in particular that spends more time, apparently it is more private because they don't let anyone in (by the way, I don't blame him, there are many beauties in that place) But nothing serious.

I would like to discard or find out more about a particular activity, but I need time and bring you information of good quality and accurate for the most beautiful princess of this kingdom.

Goodbye"

\- Idiot… - she said softly, then read a note at the bottom of the letter.

 _"Remember: Build a friendly relationship with your Guard, so that he will trust you again"  
_  
And that's what she was in, usually she didn't follow anyone's advice, but the princess was so desperate to see Puss was getting further and further away that she didn't know what to do and surrendering wasn't an option.

But playing the role of friendly fool? It was definitely not her thing, she wasn't going to get anything out of it, Dulcinea had to invent a pretext to talk to him, and now, about what?

She looked at the clock and realized it about the hour to meeting with him... Well, she will have to improvise. The princess got ready quickly and put on her cloak before leaving.

* * *

\- And what does she want from you? - Joey asked suspiciously.

-According to her, she just wants to talk - he answered.

-You know, everything that comes from her is bad, please Puss, don't fall again in her game - his friend told him.

-Don't worry about that, I have it under control - he assured him - I'm not interested in talking to her either.

-So? For what you do? - he asked again.

-It's time to learn to play her game - he said - I have something in mind ... I want to see if I can get a little information about yesterday ... something she should know.

His friend looked at him surprised - Wow! I wouldn't have thought of it!

-I know - he teased.

\- Always so funny - he said raising an eyebrow and the orange cat laughed slightly.

-Wish me luck - he said, once he saw Dulcinea approaching the gardens.

\- I do - he replied. – After, we have a round in the palace.

-Finally, I was drying up in this place - said happy Puss and his friend nodded in agreement. The orange cat walked where the princess was.

Once they were close, the Royal Guard stood at a distance and spoke.

-Good afternoon, Princess Dulcinea. What do you want to talk about? - He asked directly.

-You know that with me… there are no formalities - said the female white cat trying to be friendly.

-I want to remember you that our last conversation hasn't been ... not at all friendly - he said neutrally.

-Yes, it's true - she said - But that's what I want to change, I want to recover our beautiful friendship.

Puss was surprised that sudden change of her, she never interested in that kind of thing, indeed, he could bet that she never appreciated everything he did for her. And now, she wanted to remedy it?

Nothing good she is plotting, that's for sure.

\- If you want... - he said.

\- I want to fix everything, this distancing doesn't help us at all - she said trying to give the best excuse. _"It is important to regain the thrust"_ \- thought the princess.

-It's never too late to remedy matters - said Puss, following the game, he wouldn't be fooled.

\- Good thing you're not spiteful - said Dulcinea,

-I never was - he defended himself carefully and she laughed as if it were a joke.

Puss didn't know how to approach the topic he wanted to consult, without it appearing so obvious ... He decided to take a risk.

\- Can I ask you something? - the orange cat asked.

-About what? - she asked.

-On the kingdom... I have a little doubt - he answered and the white female cat was curious.

-I was a little worried, yesterday at the end of my round, I was eating in the barracks and I noticed that several of my companions were missing. Don't know if something happened? Not even my boss was there and I thought something serious happened - he invented the Royal Guard.

\- Why did not you hear about anything? - She answered - My father ordered to clean that disgusting place and needed their help. So we can build a few watchtowers and a panoramic view platform for the low sector - she said without problems - Although I don't understand what landscape they could see there in that horrendous sector.

Puss didn't like at all how she was referring to the place where Kitty lives ... If they didn't like it so much visually... should keep it in good condition for the people. Or not?

He urged him to answer, but ... he had to be calm.

\- I already understand. Well… I was worried - he said.

-I thought you would participate in that activity - said Dulcinea.

No kidding.

\- No, at that time, I wasn't even aware ... - he answered.

\- Puss ... Can I try to approach you again? - she asked suddenly.

The mentioned took him by surprise, since the change of subject was radical; really, her intentions were other, beside she didn't act like this, he knew how the princess was.

-I don't want more problems ... I would prefer to maintain this friendship only - he answered.

Dulcinea had to bite her tongue to keep from getting rushed, but what it cost her to stay friendly, that was definitely not her thing.

-You insist on rejecting me - she said angrily.

-Don't get me wrong ... - said Puss calmly.

\- I already told you my intentions! - Dulcinea yelled.

-You must understand, you have hurt me and used me. Don't you think it's normal for me to react in this way? - He said.

The princess looked at him angrily - You reject my goodwill - she said.

-I just want to keep distance, I don't want the same thing to happen and less lose our friendship ... - said Puss, but he was silent because she left him talking alone, leaving the place.

Although the orange cat thought it had gone better than he expected, at least he could get information, very little, but valuable. Of another thing, he was sure Dulcinea wanted to get something with that kind facet and in fact, she couldn't keep it than a sweet to a child.

He returned with Joey where he told the details just happened and his friend agreed with it and thought the same. They didn't keep talking about that the and went back to their work.

Now he was anxious, since tonight he would see his beloved Kitty.


	17. Retaking the plans

**Hi!** **I apologize for delaying so much, I will try as much as possible to translate more. I hope you enjoy it and remember about possible translation errors.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Retaking the plans.**

Kitty and Claire were in the group meeting, they had arrived recently because went to visit the children of the orphanage, they glad that nothing had happened to them and were safe.

\- I'm sorry to inform you that we'll have postpone the escape plan for a while until we can recover some resources here - said the leader - Also, we don't know what is the intentions of the kingdom nor what are the next steps of them.

\- What will we do now? - asked another - We can't stay with our arms crossed!

Several of them supported with affirmations, the atmosphere was a little tense, it understandable with everything that had happened.

-Calm down, please! - shouted the leader - We have to be smart, we'll get ahead of this but I need you to help me with ideas!

Kitty stood up - I think we should split up into groups, make a list of the affected things and try to repair them before the rains arrive - she said - Also, to see how many supplies we need for these days and finally find out what they intend to do here.

\- I like it - he agreed - Any other annotation?

\- We have to lower our guard to go to the middle sector and stop the robberies - said another - We must be careful, especially with the medicine because I don't know if we have stock.

\- In that case, we will only cross if it is an emergency - the leader said - Something else?

Again Kitty was the one who spoke - I offer myself to find out the plans of the kingdom, I'll try to make as soon as possible.

-Thanks, it will be useful, now, someone helps me to divide the groups ... -the leader said, they had many things to do.

-This is a disaster! - Claire said - They delayed our plans.

-We can't stay here for a simple stone on the road, calm down - she said - We have to get together with Noah and Carlos to refine the details and if there is another solution for get more stock. We have to ask Mike for help ...

\- How determined you are - said the two-colored cat.

\- This proves that we don't have much time, if we have to give this blow, it will have to be a strong one - assured Kitty.

\- That's why you want to call Mike? - she asked.

-Yes, do you remember we have the idea to make a prison break next and the escape in the same time? - Kitty asked and her friend nodded - Mike can help us with the prison, he will be able to take care of that.

-You're right - she said - I'll see that, it's enough to you with the work you already have, I also want to be useful.

-You are useful Claire, always, I don't know why you say that - said the black female cat raising an eyebrow.

-It's ... I'm not in the action - she said with a slight laugh.

-But you support us in things we don't know, for example, being our healer, in my opinion if I didn't have that help I would have already dropped an arm - Kitty joked making her friend laugh. She always got discouraged with that, maybe because this time there was more destruction and it need more hands to support.

-Thanks - she said with a smile - Again... there are many things to do and most of them I can't help.

-It may be, we don't know where to start helping, but you will see, it will solve.

-Yes! Today I will try to contact Mike! - Claire said – Surely. he will look out for what happened.

Kitty nodded. - In that case, let's not waste time, I don't think they need us here, you look for him and I'll get ahead with my mission.

\- Right - she said.

-If we don't meet here, it will be at home, okay? - Kitty said.

\- Okay, good luck and be careful - Claire said.

\- I'll have it, see you - she said goodbye leaving the place.

That day for the low sector has been quite moved, Kitty with Claire had passed through the damaged places; before the meeting. There were houses that were already lost and the square was half destroyed. Both helped a few families to move. Even some of them were separated, they haven't found their families yet.

For that reason, Kitty came up with those ideas and told the leader in the barracks. Although the idea of figuring out the plans was her goal, partly she used it as a pretext to meet with Puss and knew that he had that answer because she had heard the promise Puss had made last night.

The only problem would be when he could meet with her beloved Royal Guard. It only idea she thought was go to the tavern, but she didn't to enter, she wanted to wait outside in case she saw him.

* * *

\- You are so thoughtful this afternoon my señorina - said Puss behind Kitty's. Several hours passed since she had waited for him, it was getting dark.

The female cat turned around - I didn't hear you arrive! – Kitty said - I know we had agreed to meet in the night here, but I decided to come before to try luck ... - she said.

\- That's why I took you by surprise? - He asked as he separated from the hug and looked at her

-Yes - she said smiling - And that does not happen very often

He laughed - What a merit I made - joked and the female cat shook her head funny - How is your wrist?

-Better, I convinced Claire to reduce the bandage - she replied showing him and Kitty had only that bandaged area - I must be careful.

-I'm glad, but ... you'd better follow those instructions - he warned her and she raised an eyebrow.

\- Or if not what? - she tempted, smirking at him.

-There will be consequences - he said.

\- There are always consequences with you - said Kitty.

Touché ... again… But Puss wouldn't let her win. He held her waist and kissed passionately and surprisingly. When they separated, he could see she still had a little concern in those eyes and he knew the reason for it.

\- How bad were things over there? - He asked.

\- You can't imagine, with the light of day you can see better the damage - she said with a grimace. - It looks like a war zone - she added and her Puss caressed tenderly her cheek.

-I know with what I can improve your mood - he said smiling broadly - I bring you useful information.

Kitty studied his eyes and sensing in it the enthusiasm of wanting to cheer her up and that, in fact, it works.

-I listen to you and eagerly - she said giving him a smile.

\- I see - Puss said laughing - I could find out two things, the first is the separation wall will build surveillance posts to stop thefts and leaks, also they will make a kind of panoramic platform for the low sector.

-That's strange - said the female cat.

-The same I think, after that the King was in a very good mood ... I think he came from a meeting with the architect or something like that - he said - The other thing I wanted to comment on is… they "expanded" our jurisdiction, we have to go to the low sector to patrol.

Kitty looked at him surprised, not expecting to hear that.

-That means ... - he said tentatively - That I can go to the low sector when I want, they won't tell me anything ... but with caution - he said touching her nose with one finger and playfully, Kitty smiled very happy - So you don't risk going to the tavern and I can visit you where we met yesterday.

-That seems great! - She said - But what will happen to the tavern? I say it for the restriction.

-It will continue operative, the problem will be how moving to the middle ring with the new security - he answered - We still have time to find out what other way you can move to the middle sector while building those surveillance post.

\- You're right ... - Kitty said thoughtfully - We'll have more caution in that case.

-I know the news that I bring isn't very encouraging, but at least you have the information to be able to face this - said Puss.

\- Are you kidding? It's the best I've heard! - Kitty said - First, you tell me that I can see you more often and then the plans of the kingdom. What more can I ask for!

-And I'm happy to see you smiling like that - said the orange cat caressing her cheek, she looked at him tenderly.

-I have a question… Why do you have this new jurisdiction? - she asked curiously, caught her attention.

-Of course you can ask me the question you want - he said giving her a kiss on the forehead - Because there isn't enough staff to cover all the places - he explained – Although, this will rule when those constructions that are planned are ready.

\- I see - she said - At least you won't have to spend much time in the palace - she added jokingly.

\- Exactly - said Puss - And I have a proposal for you.

\- What proposal? - she asked.

-Only an idea - he answered - We could look for another option to move to the middle ring, with this things of the constructions, maybe we find some secret way of yesteryear. What do you think? - he proposed.

\- A great idea, better if I have to spend time with you - said the black female cat - How do you say isn't encouraging news? If you have told me good news.

\- A kind of surprise? - He answered doubtfully.

-I'm betting you didn't even know this surprise would come out so well - she said jokingly.

-Yeah, you're right - he said laughing and she joined his laughter.

-It was a big surprise - she said - With everything that happened yesterday, this has been the light inside the darkness.

-I'm glad to hear that - said Puss, smiling at her, enjoying his moment alone with her.

* * *

Claire was focused on finding her almost father figure, Mike, but it was very difficult because it wasn't something to invoke him and appear magically, he was like shadow or something like that, surely must be involved in recent events. She was hoping to find him soon.

-Hello my love - he said in a whisper appearing behind Claire, his beloved boyfriend.

-Joey, what are you doing here! - She said hugging him immediately.

\- I escaped a few minutes, I couldn't stand and I wanted to see how you were and also know if you need any help - he explained. The two-colored cat smiled tenderly.

-Thank you honey - she said - I appreciate what you do for us, just be careful, I don't want something happen to you.

\- Stay calm, nothing will happen to me - he assured her and came over to give her a tender and delicate kiss who responded gladly. Although, they were interrupted by a well-known voice.

-Claire! Can you explain to me what are you doing with this fool? - asked his almost father. The female cat was startled to hear him.

-Mike! - She said - What a good time!

\- I heard you were looking for me - he said - For that, I want explanations.

Joey was going to talk, but his girlfriend stopped him and said in a low voice – Don't worry, I'll take care of him - Then she turned to Mike a little nervous.

-Well... he is Joey... my boyfriend - she introduced him - Joey, he's Mike who I talk to so much about.

\- Nice to meet you - said the golden cat and looked with suspicious eyes.

-Please, don't put yourself as Kitty, he is trustworthy – said Claire.

Mike snorted.

\- Besides, to be a Royal Guard - he said.

\- Can I talk? - Joey asked observing the situation. He looked at him with a scowl.

\- Mike, seriously, it's not necessary - Claire said.

-Yes, it's necessary because I'm taking care of you - he answered.

-As I'm doing it ... - Joey got in - All I want is protect her from these bastards, for that reason I am collaborating to get out of this kingdom - he added – If you think I'm with her to hurt her, you are wrong!

Mike studied his almost son-in-law, the determination of the Royal Guard is what most caught his attention, nor did he notice any doubts in him.

\- I hope is true what you say or you will regret it - Mike warned - Claire and Kitty are like my daughters, you will understand my overprotection ...

\- I understand - said the golden cat safely.

-If you do some kind of damage to her…You'll see - he reminded him again.

-Mike! Stop with that! - Claire said.

\- Don't talk much - he said, raising an eyebrow. - Who did you ask permission to have a boyfriend?"

The two-colored cat rolled her eyes - I don't have to ask your permission - the female cat added - Joey saved my life in the protest, so you don't have to threaten him.

-But ... -said Mike.

-But nothing, I really appreciate your concern and I know you love us - said Claire – Don't behave like a heavy father-in-law, less with him, he doesn't deserve it. He takes care of me at all times - she explained giving her hand to Joey.

Mike smiled fraternally - Claire, I only behave like that because I love you and I also wanted to test Joey, I can't leave him too easy.

Again, she rolled her eyes while Joey laughed lightly.

\- He would do what any father figure would do, my love - said the golden cat - I understand.

\- And I don't want any surprises, please - he joked.

-Mike! - she shouted ashamed.

-If you take care of her, that's how you promise I'll be quiet - he said.

-So it will be, I promise. My priority is Claire, I want to get her out of this kingdom - said Joey without flinching.

-Well, now all this is solved - said Mike - Why did you look for me?

\- We need you to organize the escape in prison on the day of the escape - Claire said.

-Wow, that's difficult, but not impossible - he replied.

\- For that day, we need distraction for the kingdom and they can't deal with so many problems in a single day, that way we can escape most of us - explained the female cat - Can you take care of that?

\- Of course - Mike said

\- I have a couple of contacts who work there, if you want I can talk to them - said Joey - They are totally trustworthy.

\- Are you sure? - he asked doubtful.

-Yes, I'm sure, that they know how to act is one thing, but they have helped a lot. They disagree with all the decisions of the kingdom, they even go to the tavern - Joey added.

-Look, who would think you would be so useful - said funny.

-Mike! - Claire scolded, but her boyfriend took it lightly and laughed.

\- I guess I have to make merits - he said with humor.

\- You're already liking me! - Mike said giving him a friendly hit on the shoulder. The two-colored cat shook her head.

\- Joey and his friend are the only bridge to know news from there, in the palace and the other sectors. More now that we won't have access in the future.

-What do you mean with that? - He asked, surprised.

-With my partner we knew that soon they'll build surveillance posts for this area and a panoramic platform. It will be hard to get out of here.

-What the hell do they want to do this? - he asked angrily.

\- In summary, to repress and to maintain controlled this sector - said Joey - According to I think, the panoramic platform is to show off with the other kingdoms. For what else would it be?

-Mmmm, you're right - he said thoughtfully - I'd better move now. So, Joey, I have your help. Right?

-Don't doubt that - he replied.

\- Goodbye - he said goodbye to them.

Claire sighed. - This is getting worse - she said.

\- It's ok, everything will be fine - Joey calmed her down - How are things here?

-More or less, many things to do and the plan will be restrained - she replied.

-It will not be braking love, it will only be postponed a few days and work will continue on it - said the cat with golden tones.

-But there are many details! - she said.

\- You worry about what happens here and try to fix things. I will continue with the meetings with Noah and Carlos - said Joey.

She smiled slightly. - What would we do without you? - She asked looking into his eyes.

\- Don't think about that, I only do for you and those who live here, darling - he answered.

-Thanks - she said kissing him tenderly.

\- For nothing - he replied stroking her cheek.

He would do everything possible for his beloved Claire to have a better opportunity and quality of life, to be able to start a new life somewhere other than that kingdom. He stayed with his girlfriend wanting to stay some minutes more before having to enter the shift in the guards.

* * *

Puss was waiting for his friend outside the barracks, since they had agreed on that, also knew that he went to see Claire.

-Hey Puss- Joey said after a while of waiting - Sorry for the delay!

-You don't have to tell me, tell that to the boss - joked the orange cat.

-Oh yes, so funny - he answered reluctantly.

\- How bitter you are - he said funny - But speaking seriously, what will we do? What will be the next steps we will take? - Puss asked.

Joey was silent for a moment to think, after a while he spoke.

-We have to see architect's plans, besides we have to test the ground, follow his steps and find out the planning.

\- Yes, I agree - said the orange cat - It will be a little difficult to follow him without appearing suspicious, the same things with plans.

\- -It's true - said his friend thoughtfully.

\- The good news is that this architect will be here for a while, that way we can learn his routine and see when we take a look at those plans.

-Wow! I thought you didn't think! Joey joked. Puss glared at him - We're on hand!

-Ha ha - laughed ironically.

\- Actually, I had hope when I saw that you realized about the intentions of the unnamable.

-Ah, and are you going to continue? - The orange cat asked raising an eyebrow.

\- It was now or never - he said jokingly. Puss rolled his eyes.

\- Hands on work? ... I guess? - He said and his friend with golden tones nodded, both went to do their turn of that day.

Within the round, they noticed that there was a lot of movement in the palace, there were people who had never seen and were in a group, they looked important. They seemed to belong to some commission or something similar. Also, they did a small event because the palace staff was attending them. Even so, they could not see the architect or King Antonio, surely they were in a meeting.

They would definitely have to wait for a better opportunity to find out what they had planned.


End file.
